The Golden Fighter
by DragonsForce91
Summary: As the Straw Hat Pirates continue their journey in the Grand Line, old enemies reappear to extract revenge with a powerful ally at their side. Can the Straw Hat Pirates survive the battle that is about to occur?
1. Chapter 1: Another Adventure

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Chapter 1 of my new story. I want to thank everyone who supported my story regarding Naruto. Anyhow, I want you to enjoy this new story of One Piece. I wanted to give myself a bit of a challenge, so, I hope I can pull of a Luffy and Nami story. Luffy will be difficult to do, but I will try my best. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**By the way, this takes place after Fishman Island. The events of Punk Hazard will not be included.**

**Edit: Chapter updated on 11/15/2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Another Adventure

A man with green hair sleeps inside the crow's nest as the ship he is on continues to ride the waves of the ocean smoothly. The green hair man yawns as he wakes up from his slumber. He looks outside to the ocean and notices the sun rising up indicating a new day approaching. The quietness surrounding the ship he is on is peaceful. If only such peace could last throughout the entire day. The man decides to rest and enjoy the peace. He grabs his three katana and places them next to him. A few hours of extra sleep will not hurt him. He yawns as he closes his eyes once again as sleep begins to overtake him.

However, his peaceful day only lasts for a few seconds longer as loud noises begin to occur on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Get Out! Breakfast is not ready!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, a sound of someone crashing through a wall occurs waking up the green hair man.

"Stupid ero-cook," said the green hair man.

"It's too early for yelling morons!" shouted a female voice.

The green hair man sighs.

"Oh great, the witch is up," said the man.

The green hair man decides to head towards the deck knowing breakfast should be done in a few minutes and he does not want his captain eating everything before he has a chance to eat.

"Hey Zoro!" shouted a man with a straw hat.

"Hey Luffy," replied Zoro.

"Come on Usopp, Chopper!" shouted Luffy.

A young man with a long nose and a small reindeer follow the captain yelling as loud as they can.

"Would you guys shut up? We barely woke up!" shouted an orange hair woman.

"But Nami," complained Luffy.

"Shut it!" shouted Nami as she heads back into her room.

Luffy grins as he heads towards the kitchen door.

"Sanji!" shouted Luffy.

"Learn some patience!" shouted Sanji from inside the kitchen.

"They're at it again," said a black hair woman to Nami.

"Yes, they are Robin," replied Nami with a groan. "By the way, is Franky here yet?"

Robin nods her head no and asks why Nami is looking for Franky. Nami responds by telling her she needs Franky to work on something for her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted a voice. "How many times do I need to fix the wall? Stop breaking it!"

"Oh, seems like Franky is here," said Nami.

A few seconds later, Sanji exits the kitchen as he takes in a deep breath before speaking.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Sanji.

"Finally!" shouted Luffy.

Everyone else look at Luffy, then they look at each other. In an instant, the entire crew race to the kitchen hoping to beat Luffy. However, Luffy ends up beating the entire crew except for one.

"Sanji," whined Luffy, "why is Brook already here."

"Because he won't attempt to steal food before its ready," replied Sanji. "Now sit!"

Brook begins to stare at Nami, who raises an eyebrow at the skeleton.

"Nami-san, it's such a cold morning," started Brook. "I need something to warm myself with. Can I see your panti-."

Brook never finished that sentence since he ended head first into the floor. Nami ignores the laughing Brook as she sits down between Luffy and Robin.

Breakfast went just like any other meal. Luffy attempted to steal his crew's food. The crew attempted to save their food at all cost.

After breakfast, each crewmember began their own set of activates. Brook headed to the back of the ship to write music as he watches the waves produced from the ship. Chopper return to the infirmary to begin making another batch of medicine. Usopp and Franky headed towards Franky's weapon development room to continue their work on a new project. Sanji remained in the kitchen coming out to serve Nami and Robin occasionally as the two woman sat on beach chairs getting a suntan. Zoro returned to the crow's nest to keep watch for the next island. Luffy sits on his favorite spot of the ship, the lion's head as he enjoys the view in front of him.

*SC*

A few hours passes as Zoro alerts the crew of an upcoming island. The rest of the crew appears on the deck as they view the upcoming island. Since their adventure in Fishman Island, the crew hoped to get a little break from fighting powerful enemies. However, the moment they arrived in the New World they came across harsh weather and numerous Marines. The past few days been quiet for the crew since no enemies attacked them.

"Nami, what's the name of the island ahead of us?" asked Usopp.

Nami looks on a map in her hand.

"If we went the right path, the name of the island ahead of us is Syros Island," replied Nami.

"All right! Adventure!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy gave the order to land on an empty shore to avoid Marines as Nami leads the crew to safety. The Straw Hats Pirates prepare to leave the ship to gather the necessary supplies and have fun while at the island.

"All right, this is the amount of money we will spend at the island today. Carefully spend the money and try not to get into trouble," said Nami.

Nami looks around as she notices a certain amount of money gone as well as the captain.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami.

The crew looks around and notices the captain missing. Sanji sees Luffy running off with a handful of money.

"The moron is running towards the town!" shouted Sanji.

"Idiot!" yelled Nami. "Don't you dare cause any trouble!"

*SC*

The rest of the crew decided to head towards town except Zoro, who decided to remain in the ship to guard it. The entire crew already knew Luffy's destination to the meat shop and only hoped he did not draw any attention to him.

Nami and Robin decided to head towards the shopping center to buy clothes for themselves. During their walk, they also went to the navigation shop. Nami bought a few supplies such as paper, ink, and a new pen. Afterwards, they headed to the library. Robin wanted to increase her supply of books since she wants to read new materials. Once they finished their personal shopping, they return to clothing shops to check for new wardrobes.

Usopp and Chopper decided to shop together since they wanted to explore the town together. They stopped to view the medical shop and the weapon shop to restock on any supplies. Afterwards, they decided to have fun until they head back to the ship.

Sanji decided to shop alone. At first, he wanted to follow Nami and Robin, but he was decline since Nami wanted to go with Robin alone without interruptions. Sanji sighs knowing his chance with the two beautiful women was lost. However, he knew he needed to restock on food supplies before heading towards the ship. He just hopes to buy enough food to last until the next island since he has a big mouth to feed.

Brook decided to help Franky since he does not have anything else to do. Franky accepted the offer as the two pirates head to the shipyard to buy equipment to repair the damage done to Thousand Sunny and any future damage.

*SC*

Luffy exits a meat shop with loads of meat in his hands and mouth. He surprises nearby citizens with the food in such a position, but ignores them as he continues on his way. Luffy swallows the meat in his mouth as he heads back to the ship. As he walks, he continues to eat the rest of the food, but suddenly he stops. He looks behind him as other citizens walk around. He resumes his walk, but a person steps from the alley. A young woman in her mid-twenties walks up to Luffy.

The Straw Hat looks at the woman before he decides to continue onward. However, the woman continues to follow Luffy. After a while, Luffy finally turned around to confront the woman.

"Hi," said Luffy. "Why are you following me?"

"Hello, sorry for following you, but I noticed something about you. It is quite mysterious, but also intriguing," said the woman.

"Huh?" responded Luffy.

"I guess big words aren't for you," said the woman. "My name is Innes and I am a fortuneteller."

"A fortunlily?" wondered Luffy.

Innes sweat drops then clears her throat.

"I can read your future," continued Innes trying to get Luffy to understand.

"No thank you," replied Luffy quickly.

"What? Why not?" asked Innes.

"I don't need to know," replied Luffy.

'_I sense something about him, I need to search his future,'_ thought the woman.

Innes sensed Luffy the moment he arrived at the island. Since then she has followed Luffy and his crew searching for anything she could use to convince Luffy. She noticed how close the pirate is.

"What if telling your future will save your nakama," said Innes.

Luffy froze the moment Innes mentioned his nakama. He turns around and replies to Innes.

"Fine," said Luffy.

Innes smiles and leads Luffy into her home. She leads him to a table in the middle of her living room and sits him down. She grabs a crystal ball and lights up four candles at the corners of the table. She sits across from Luffy and closes her eyes. She begins to concentrate as the crystal ball begins to shine.

"All right, I want to see your future. From the moment you landed here, I sensed an incredible energy surrounding you. I know you are special and you have something ahead of you," said Innes.

Innes searches into Luffy trying to find out his future.

"I see a man with two guns and he has tremendous power. Two people from your past connect with your future," said Innes as she continues. "I see a group of people helping you fight a dark force."

Suddenly, Innes' eyes begin to widen. The next set of events surprise her.

"W-What is this? I've never seen such evil. Your future will have many hardships. A war is coming and you will participate in it," said Innes. "Your nakama and many others will be part of this war. An alliance of seven men will occur."

War, Luffy learned this word the hard way. His brother Ace died in the last war and Luffy refuses to lose anyone else.

"War," said Luffy in a low voice.

His fist tighten knowing the damage a war can do.

Innes begins to worry from the visions she saw. There is more that Innes saw than she is telling Luffy, but it is something she cannot say.

'_This boy has a difficult future,'_ thought Innes.

"Listen, I won't charge you for this fortunetelling. The only thing I ask in return is to survive and don't let the darkness consume you," said Innes.

Luffy nods and stands up. He prepares to leave and return to the ship.

"Good luck," said Innes.

*SC*

"There he is! Don't let him escape!" shouted a marine.

'_Damn it! I wish I had more money!'_ thought a young red hair teen boy.

The red hair teen hides behind a tree as an army of marine chase him down. He has blue eyes and has a small red patch of hair on his chin as if it is just growing. He wears a black jacket with red stripes running on the back similar to tigers. He has black pants with red circles on each thigh. He wears black sandals with open toes. On his back is a sword with an orange handle and a black sheath.

The teen sighs as he holds out a log pose and map.

'_At least I got what I needed,'_ thought the teen.

The red hair teen begins running towards the nearest town as he tries to find a boat to use. He finds a large boat, which can carry about a hundred people.

"This should do. With my abilities I can use this ship," said the red hair teen.

The young man looks to the sky as he takes in a deep breathe. He digs into his pocket and takes out a wanted poster.

'_Monkey D. Luffy,'_ thought the teen. _'It's time to meet you in person.'_

*SC*

**A/N: This chapter is not too long, but I simply setting everything up. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here. I had to go through a few name changes for the chapter, but I finally found one I like. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**I decided to release this chapter earlier due to a busy schedule I have this week. My last week of college.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Sparks

"Peace and quiet," said Nami as she and Robin continue their shopping.

The two women have enjoyed time away from their fellow crewmates. They do not have to worry about the loud noises caused by them. However, such peaceful times can only last for so long. Nami and Robin finish their shopping and begin to head back to the ship.

Around thirty minutes later, the two women finally reach Thousand Sunny. They manage to get back on board as they head towards their room.

Zoro watches as Nami and Robin enter the ship before he heads back to sleep.

*SC*

Nami enters the woman's quarters followed by Robin. Nami gathers her newly acquired map items as she decides to catch up in drawing the last few islands the crew has been to. She heads to the observation room where she can work peacefully on her maps. Robin remains in the women's quarters.

*SC*

Meanwhile, Luffy continues his walk back to the ship. Innes' prediction dampened Luffy's mood, but he decides to let it go and return to the ship.

Once Luffy returns to the ship, he jump straight onto the deck where he accidentally landed on top of Zoro waking up the swordsman from his slumber.

"What the hell Luffy? Get off!" shouted Zoro.

Zoro pushes Luffy off and kicks him. Luffy lands against the nearby wall, but he gets up instantly.

"Sorry Zoro, I didn't see you there," said Luffy.

"Whatever," replied Zoro.

Luffy searches the ship as he wonders if the rest of the crew has returned to the ship. He turns to Zoro to ask the swordsman, but Zoro speaks up despite his eyes closed.

"Nami and Robin are the only ones back," said Zoro.

A smile appears on Luffy's face. For the past few weeks, Luffy has been spending more time with Nami, which has annoyed the orange hair woman. Luffy decides to find Nami as he first travels to the women's quarters. As he approaches the room, he prepares to enter the room, but he remembers an event that occurred only a few days earlier.

Flashback

Luffy was heading towards the women's quarter to talk to Nami again. For some odd reason he wanted to talk to the navigator, so, he decided to see what she was doing. Luffy stood in front of the women's quarters as he grabbed the doorknob and barges in without knocking.

Luffy stood before Nami and Robin as they were in the middle of changing their clothes. Nami's face turns red as Robin chuckles as if she does not care. Luffy gazes at the two half-naked women with a grin as he speaks up.

"Hi," said Luffy.

Nami immediately retaliated.

"Moron! Knock first!" shouted Nami as she punches Luffy in the face sending the captain out the door into the wall.

Nami shuts the door as Luffy gets back up and leaves

Flashback Ends

Luffy gulps as he knocks on the door. Slowly, the door opens to reveal Robin on the other side.

Robin smiles at Luffy as she speaks up.

"Captain-san, how may I help you?" wondered the black hair woman.

"Is Nami inside?" asked Luffy.

Robin nods her head no.

"Oh. I'll go look for her!" shouted Luffy with a grin as he runs off.

Robin continues to look towards the direction Luffy left towards with a smile on her face.

*SC*

Meanwhile, Nami sits in the observation room working on her maps. She raises her head watching the fish in the tank swim around before she returns her attention to the incomplete map. Suddenly, she hears Luffy screaming her name. The orange hair woman groans the moment she hears him. For the past few weeks, Luffy has spent a lot of time with her. She does not mind the attention, but Luffy gets annoying quickly and there have been incidents where he caused issues. Luckily, none of the damage Luffy did was major, so, Nami's anger only last for a few hours.

Nami only hopes Luffy does not find her in the observation room; however, fate does shine on the young woman as Luffy enters the observation room.

"Nami!" shouted Luffy running to his navigator.

"What do you want Luffy?" groaned Nami.

"I want to spend time with you!" shouted Luffy. "Let's play a game!"

"Sorry, but I'm busy with my maps," replied Nami.

"But Nami," whined Luffy. "You could finish it later."

"Luffy," said Nami in a threatening voice.

For the next few hours, Luffy and Nami stayed in the observation room. To Nami's surprise, Luffy has not said a word as he simply watches the navigator. Nami sighs not liking the quietness Luffy is displaying. She turns her attention to the captain as he continues to stare at her causing her to become a bit nervous. Nami begins to wonder why she feels this way in front of Luffy. Why would she care if Luffy stares at her? She should be proud of her body, yet here she is, wondering if she looks fine in front of her captain. In addition, the silence from her captain just does not feel right. He should be talking his mouth away. She is used to that Luffy. She cannot believe she is about to start the conversation.

"You don't have to be completely silent," said Nami.

Luffy replies with a grin on his face causing Nami to smile as well. At this moment, Nami decides to leave her work as she takes a deck of cards out and begins to play with Luffy. Of course, Nami wins every game as Luffy does his best to keep up. Luffy tries his best to distract Nami with his antics, but the sly woman never gives in. However, Nami does enjoy her time with Luffy as she laughs with the straw hat.

On the other side of the door, Robin and Franky, who has returned to the ship, hear the two having fun.

"I told you," said Robin.

"Well, I'll be," replied Franky. "This is SUP…"

Robin interrupts Franky to stop him from yelling and alerting their fellow crewmembers. Franky understands Robin's actions and speaks at a lower volume.

"Still, Nami's stubbornness and Luffy's innocence, is not the right combination," said Franky.

Robin smiles a bit as she responds.

"Everything takes time, but for now let them enjoy themselves," said Robin.

Robin and Franky leave the two crewmembers as they return to the deck of the ship.

*SC*

"I'm back!" shouted Sanji as he walks onto the deck of the ship.

Sanji is the last of the crew to return back as he carries bags of food.

"Nobody cares!" replied Zoro causing Sanji's eyebrow to twitch.

"What was that moss-head?" shouted Sanji.

"I said nobody cares shitty cook!" shouted Zoro.

"Come down here and say that to my face idiot swordsman!" yelled Sanji.

"I'll be glad to! Wait there dumbass!" shouted Zoro.

Usopp and Chopper watch the confrontation between the swordsman and cook, but after a few seconds, they decide to ignore it since it is nothing different from before. Soon a fight erupted between Zoro and Sanji causing the rest of the crew to sigh.

After his quarrel with Zoro, Sanji decides to look for Nami and Robin. He spots Robin on a lawn chair on the deck. He immediately enters love mode and heads towards the beautiful woman with hearts in his eyes.

"Robin-chan!" shouted Sanji as he wiggles his way to her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"A glass of water would be nice," replied Robin.

"Anything for you!" shouted Sanji. "By the way, do you know where Nami is?"

Robin freeze for a moment before she replies.

"Sorry, but I don't know," said the archeologist.

*SC*

After Sanji gave Robin her water, he decided to search the ship for Nami. He headed to the women's quarters, but after knocking on the door, he never received an answer. He checked at Nami's tangerines, but once again, he did not find her.

After two failed attempts to find Nami, Sanji heads towards the observation room. As he approaches the room, he hears two voices on the other side. He places his ear on the door and immediately recognizes Nami's voice followed by Luffy's voice. Sanji begins to wonder why the captain and navigator are spending time together. He hears Nami laughing at something Luffy did. Instantly, Sanji enters protective mode as he slams the door open surprising Luffy and Nami.

"Nami-swan! Your knight in shining armor has come to save you!" shouted Sanji.

"Sanji-kun, everything is fine," said Nami quickly.

However, Sanji does not hear her as he approaches Luffy.

"Why did you bring Nami-swan to the observation room alone?" questioned Sanji.

Luffy tilts his head to the side as he tries to figure out why Sanji is yelling. Luffy stands up and tries to speak, but Sanji interrupts him before he has a chance to say anything.

Sanji lifts his leg and kicks Luffy away from Nami. The kick results in Luffy flying across the room and straight into Nami's maps. Nami's eyes widen, as does Sanji's eyes, the moment he realizes what he did.

"Nami-swan, I'm sorry," started Sanji.

"Don't 'Nami-swan' me," interrupted Nami. "Understand what is happening before you act. You've ruined my maps!"

Luffy sits up as he wonders where he landed. He looks at the ground and notices the ruin maps. Luffy's eyes widen knowing the dangers of ruining Nami's maps.

"Nami, I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault," said Luffy.

"I know Luffy," said Nami. "I need to be left alone."

Nami pushes Sanji out of the way, as she leaves the observation room. Sanji sighs knowing the damage he did. Luffy looks around and decides to gather the ruin maps. He heads towards the women's quarters to give the maps to Nami. Sanji decides to avoid Nami until she cools down. The chef heads towards the kitchen to begin lunch.

*SC*

Nami enters her room as she slams the door. All the money she spent on buying the new map paper went down the drain. She was having a great time with Luffy to her surprise, but Sanji ruined the moment. Now she had to return to town to buy another set of map papers. She does not want to bother anyone else, so, she decides to go alone. As she is about to leave her room, a knock occurs. She opens the door to reveal Luffy on the other side with the ruin maps.

"Here, you might want them," said Luffy holding the maps as well as Nami's equipment.

Nami smiles at Luffy's action. She will not be able to use the map paper, but at least her ink and pencils remained. Nami grabs the ruin items as she places them on a nearby table. She looks at Luffy as she speaks to him.

"Thanks Luffy. Listen, I'm going back to town. I'll be back," said Nami.

"I'll go with you," said Luffy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be back in no time," said Nami as she leaves her room.

Nami tells the rest of the crew that she will return as she leaves the ship. Nami decides to take her time since she still needs to cool down. She decides to return before dinner and takes her time looking around in town. Lucky for Nami, nobody notice she is a pirate or at least the citizens do not care. Taking advantage, Nami visits a few store looking around, but refraining from buying.

After an hour of walking, Nami decides to head to the navigation store. She enters the store as the owner recognizes her. Nami tells the owner she needs more map paper and the owner gathers the equipment. Normally, Nami would try to negotiate a cheaper deal, but her current mood does not allow her to do so. As Nami pays for the map paper, she begins to feel awkward. A sense of fear and danger overwhelms the orange hair woman. She looks around the store and does not see anyone who is a threat. She says bye to the storeowner leaving the store to head back the ship.

Nami wanted to spend more time in town, but the recent feel of danger quickly changed her mind. She rushes back to the ship as the sense of danger increases.

*SC*

Luffy sits on the head of sunny as he watches the waves in the far off ocean. He sighs wondering when Nami will return and when Sanji will finish making dinner. Lunch passed a long time ago and Nami has not returned.

The rest of the crew begins to worry about their navigator. It is not like her to leave for long periods. Robin looks towards the direction of town, as does Franky. Sanji constantly exits the kitchen to check if Nami has returned. He wants to head into town to find her, but he is not sure the of Nami's attitude towards him. As much as he hates it, he has no choice, but to wait for her to return on her own.

Luffy turns his attention towards island as he waits for Nami. Suddenly, a sense of danger goes straight through Luffy. Zoro immediately senses Luffy's change in demeanor. Luffy stands up and begins to run towards the island. He jumps off the ship and heads towards the town to look for Nami.

The rest of the crew snaps their attention to Luffy as Sanji exits the kitchen. They look at each other before returning their attention to the island.

*SC*

Nami continues to rush back to the ship. She has to enter a small part of the forest since the crew had to hide their ship from the citizens of the town.

The longer she walks, the more she feels uncomfortable. Suddenly, she hears footsteps from behind her causing her to freeze. She hears another set of footsteps in front of her, then to her right side.

"Whose there?" questioned Nami. "This isn't funny!"

"Long time no see," said a voice.

Nami immediately recognizes the voice. Three figures appear from the trees. The three figures begin to surround her as fear runs through Nami's body. She grabs her clima-tact and enters a battle stance.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me," said one of the figures.

"W-Why are you here?" asked Nami.

"I'm here to get my navigator back," said the voice as he appears in front of Nami.

"Arlong," said Nami in a venomous voice.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, chapter 2 is complete. I think it went better than chapter 1, but I would like to know your opinions. Anyhow, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rematch

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here. I slowed down with this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block. Nevertheless, I have managed to complete it to the best of my abilities. Enjoy.**

**Edit: Chapter updated on 11/15/2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Rematch

"A-Arlong!" exclaimed Nami as her most hated enemy appears in front of her.

"Hello Nami, long time no see," said Arlong.

Two fishmen appear next to Arlong. The first is a large goldfish with two swords behind his back. He wears black chain armor on his upper body with black shorts, which allow him better movement. He also wears chains around his neck for showing off and a red scarf around his waist. The fishman has no hair, but he shows a few scars around the back of his head that runs from ear to ear. The second is a hammerhead shark white wearing martial artists clothing on his upper body and lower body with a black belt around his waist. He wears elbow pads for style and has long wavy hair. Nami tries to figure out a way to escape the fishmen. She does not want to return as a slave to Arlong.

"Why are you here?" questioned Nami.

"I need your navigation skills. In the Grand Line and a valuable item, but only the best navigators can get there. Everyone I sent has died," explained Arlong.

"Why the hell will I help you?" questioned Nami.

"You have no choice," replied Arlong.

"Goro!" shouted Arlong as the goldfish fishman responds.

"Daichi!" shouted Arlong as the hammerhead shark fishman responds.

"I want you to capture Nami. I'll simply watch. If she resists, I don't mind if you beat her a bit, but don't kill her," ordered Arlong.

"Yes sir," replied the two fishmen.

Goro draws one of his swords as Daichi enters a battle stance. Nami looks around her trying to find an opening to escape, but the two fishmen surround her cutting off any chance of retreat.

Goro charges at Nami, who rolls out of the way. Nami realizes they are only toying with her. Neither of her opponents is taking her seriously. Nami decides to use this to her advantage. As she told Usopp in the past, she might not be powerful enough to help Luffy when it comes to strength, but she has her brains and weaponry to help her.

Daichi swings at Nami, but his attack goes right through her causing his eyes to widen. Arlong watches as Nami disappeared forcing him to look around.

"Find her!" shouted Arlong.

Goro and Daichi nod their heads as they search for the orange hair woman.

*SC*

Nami continues to run towards the ship. She knew she does not have a chance fighting all three, but the least she can do is use her mirage tempo to trick her opponents.

She hears someone behind her. She refuses to look because of her fear of becoming a slave to Arlong.

"Where do you think you going?" asked Goro as he appears in front of Nami.

Nami stops in her track unable to escape from her enemies.

"You might have some skills, but you can never out run us," said Goro.

'_Damn,'_ thought Nami.

Goro swings his sword. Nami rolls to the right avoiding the attack. Goro reacts as he swings the sword again. Nami blocks the attack with her Clima-Tact. However, Goro's physical strength pushes her backwards causing her to fall on her butt. Nami groans, but she refuses to stay in one spot for too long. She immediately stands up then enters a battle stance.

'_I won't go down easily,'_ thought Nami.

Goro swings his sword again as Nami blocks the attack. However, this time Nami calculates are movements. She pushes herself backwards allowing the attack to graze her weapon without losing her balance.

Nami breaks her weapons into three as she swings one piece in a circular motion.

"Let's see how far you go," stated Nami. "Gust Sword!"

A powerful gust of wind strikes Goro sending him flying to a tree. Nami smirks as she takes off again. However, her small victory is short as Daichi appears in front of her. He attempts to attack Nami, but she dodges the attack.

Nami begins to swing her weapon around as she moves around. Daichi swings his fist at Nami, who dodges the attack again. Daichi misses and hits a tree destroying it in the process.

"Stay still!" shouted Daichi.

"Look up," said Nami as she steps away from Daichi.

Daichi looks up and notices a large cloud over him. His eyes widen as Nami smirks at her victim.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" yelled Nami as a large lightning strike hits Daichi at full force.

Nami uses this chance to escape back to the ship, but her advances halt the moment she hears a familiar voice.

"You're stronger than the last time I saw you," said Arlong.

"Yeah, she packs a punch," said Goro as he appears next to Arlong.

"Where's Daichi," asked Arlong while keeping his attention on Nami.

"He's coming. He's simply massaging his wounds," replied Goro.

Nami begins to sweat knowing the predicament she is in is not good. She notices Goro with a few wounds, but she will not be able to fight all three. Daichi appears from the woods massaging his arms.

"That really hurt!" exclaimed Daichi.

Arlong smiles and laughs as he approaches Nami. Nami swings her Clima-Tact around as she forms another black cloud.

"Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" yelled Nami.

Nami sends a powerful wave of lightning towards her three opponents. Arlong, Goro, and Daichi barely dodge the attack. Arlong manages to approach Nami and smacks her across the face. Nami lands on the ground with blood dripping from her mouth. She wipes it and tries to stand up. Daichi appears from behind and strikes Nami in the back causing her to yell in pain and drop her Clima-tact. Tears run down her cheeks as she tries to regain her composure.

Goro sheaths his sword as he cracks his knuckles. He punches Nami in the face causing her to swell up.

"So, are you coming with us or do we have to punish you more," said Arlong with a smirk.

"No," replied Nami as best as she could.

Arlong approaches Nami and punches her in the stomach. Nami begins to breathe heavily as she grabs her stomach trying not to fall over. Daichi grabs her head and kicks her in the face causing her nose to bleed. He then punches her in the stomach again. Arlong grabs Nami by her neck. He begins to put pressure. Nami begins to lose air as she kicks around trying to get free.

"No matter your answer, I will take you with me," said Arlong.

Nami glares at Arlong with an expression indicating pure hatred. Her vision begins to fade as the loss of oxygen begins to overtake her. She closes her eyes expecting to black out; however, Arlong lets her go causing her to land on the ground. Nami tries to breathe again. She looks up and notices a familiar figure. The person standing in front of her has a red vest and blue shorts. She also notices the straw hat on the person's head. Tears begin to run down her cheeks once she realizes who saved her.

"L-Luffy," said Nami as she tries to stay conscious.

Luffy stands between Nami and the fishmen with a dark expression. He went looking for Nami and did not expect Arlong beating her up. Luffy immediately attacked Arlong causing him to drop Nami. Now Luffy prepares to defend his navigator from his old enemy.

"You again," said Arlong. "Out of the way, I didn't break out of prison to be beaten here."

Luffy continues to glare at Arlong.

"You hurt my navigator!" shouted Luffy clenching his fists.

"Sir," said Goro.

"I know," replied Arlong. "Well, this saves me trouble. I need both you and Nami."

Nami finally stands as she wonders why Arlong is after both her and Luffy.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Simple," said Arlong. "What I want can only be reached by the best of navigators. However, to complete the journey a sacrifice must be made. The sacrifice has to have a strong will. Who better than the idiot in front of me?"

'_Oh no,'_ thought Nami.

"Luffy," started Nami.

"I'll protect you," interrupted Luffy.

"I won't lose again," stated Arlong. "You two stay here. I'll take care of the straw hat."

Goro and Daichi nod as they step aside watching their leader face Luffy.

Arlong charges at Luffy. The straw hat dodges the attack easily as Luffy strikes Arlong in the side. Arlong gasps for air, but manages stay on his feet. The fishman attacks Luffy, but misses as Luffy uses his superior speed to strike Arlong.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy stretches his leg and swings it at Arlong hitting the fishman in his side. However, Arlong manages to catch Luffy's leg. He pulls Luffy towards him, but the straw hat counters the moment he gets near Arlong. Luffy head-butts Arlong and begins to attack Arlong with a series of attacks. Luffy's eyes show pure determination as he tries to beat Arlong. Arlong jumps back trying to catch his breath.

"You have become stronger, but so have I," said Arlong with a smirk. "You see, I came across someone who offered me power. So I took it."

An aura surrounds Arlong as his body begins to tense. He starts laughing as wave of power radiate from his body. Luffy immediately recognizes the haki from Arlong. Using his battle instincts, Luffy realizes that he must end the battle before things get too difficult.

Luffy charges at Arlong, but the fishman dodges the attack. Luffy realizes Arlong is using Kenbunshoku Haki.

"Let's see your rubber body take this!" yelled Arlong as he slams his fist into Luffy.

Luffy coughs out blood realizing Arlong using Busoshoku Haki. Luffy immediately starts using his own haki. The straw hat and fishma begin exchange attacks, each dodging the others while producing devastating blows destroying the surrounding in the process.

Nami watches as her captain battles her most hatred being once again. She sits there knowing she is helpless again, but her eyes begin to show determination. She will not let Luffy fight alone. She turns her attention to the right and notices her Clima-tact not too far away. If she can reach it, she should be able to aid Luffy. However, she notices the other two fishmen keeping their word and not interfering. If she moves, she might cause Luffy more trouble. The only thing she can do until the right moment presents itself. However, that moment comes rather quickly as she sees Goro and Daichi arguing with each other.

Arlong finally manages to strike Luffy causing him to gasp for air, but the straw hat refuses to fall. Luffy manages to attack Arlong. He unleashes another wave of attacks forcing Arlong to fallback. Arlong suddenly catches both of Luffy's arms and tries to pierce him with his nose.

Suddenly, a lightning strike hits both Luffy and Arlong causing the fishman to let go of Luffy.

Both Goro and Daichi's eyes widen as they notice Nami with her Clima-Tact.

"She attacked her own captain," said Daichi.

Luffy smirks as he smacks Arlong in the stomach causing the fishman to gasp for air. Goro and Daichi's eyes widen further trying to figure out why Luffy is still capable of fighting. Then it clicked, Arlong told them about Luffy's rubber abilities.

"I'll get the girl," said Daichi.

'_Crap,'_ thought Nami.

Nami lifts her Clima-Tact and prepares to battle Daichi. Daichi charges at her, but Luffy strikes him stopping his attack. Goro decides to attack Luffy, but the straw hat disappears. Goro stops charging trying to figure out where Luffy went.

Luffy stands still wondering why Goro stopped his attack. He turns around and notices her smirking. Nami approaches Luffy and whispers to him.

"Mirage Tempo," whispered Nami.

Luffy nods since Nami once told him it was an attack that creates mirages. Luffy simply referred to it as a mystery attack, but he knew he could trust Nami.

Nami grabs Luffy's hand and whispers again.

"I know you want to fight, but they want both of us. We should leave now," whispered Nami.

Luffy pouts because he wants to fight, but cannot risk Nami's safety, so, he decides to leave with her. However, just as they are about to leave, Arlong strikes Luffy causing a bruise to appear on Luffy's face. Nami runs to Luffy to the best of her abilities since her wounds are still fresh.

"Luffy!" shouted Nami.

Arlong approaches the two pirates as his eyes begin to change.

"I don't care if I have to bring you both back nearly dead as long as you are alive. I need to keep my end of the deal," said Arlong.

Arlong swings his right fist at Nami. Luffy gets up and takes the blow for Nami. However, the force of the attack knocks Luffy onto Nami.

Arlong looks on with a smirk.

"Such an awkward position," said Arlong with a laugh.

Luffy and Nami stare into each other's eyes. Luffy's eyes show confusion as Nami's eyes show shock. Luffy and Nami are kissing. Their lips are touching as Luffy rolls to the left with Nami still attached to him. He manages to avoid an attack from Arlong.

Luffy and Nami separate as Luffy keeps his attention to his enemies while Nami tries to get her mind to work again.

Luffy stands up as Arlong, Goro, and Daichi approach the two straw hat pirates. Nami snaps out of her trance and stands next to Luffy.

"Nami," said Luffy.

"Let me help," replied Nami.

"Okay," responded Luffy.

Arlong smirks, "I will not lose to either of you."

Luffy places his hand on the ground as he speaks a few words.

"Gear second," said Luffy as steam begins to form around him.

"What the," said Arlong, but is unable to finish the sentence.

Luffy strikes Arlong in the stomach. Even Arlong's new haki abilities are unable to keep up with Luffy as the straw hat pirate continues his onslaught on Arlong. Goro and Daichi try to help, but lightning cuts them off.

Goro and Daichi charge towards Luffy and Nami. Luffy disappears and appears to their right.

"What?" said Goro and Daichi simultaneously.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Spear!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy hits Daichi pushing the fishman into Goro. Arlong attempts to attack Luffy, but suddenly four Luffys appear. The four Luffys disappear causing Arlong confusion. Suddenly eight Luffys appear around Arlong, Goro, and Daichi.

"Enough of this," said Goro as he draws both of his katanas.

Daichi charges at each Luffy destroying them one by one.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy successfully hits all three fishmen overpowering them in the process.

'_Damn it, I should be able to beat him,'_ thought Arlong as he continues to fall back.

Luffy begins attacking each of them with all of his might. The three fishmen try their best to fight off Luffy, but they soon realize they are unable to keep up with their opponent.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami as she unleashes another wave of lightning against the fishmen.

The fishmen yell in pain as Luffy continues attacking unaffected by the lightning.

Nami hears yelling from somewhere as she tries to listen in.

"There is a group of pirates fighting over in that direction!" shouted someone.

'_Marines,'_ thought Nami.

"Luffy, we need to get out of here!" shouted Nami.

Luffy turns towards Nami and nods.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" shouted Arlong as he charges at Nami.

Luffy intervenes as the two fighters begin clashing. Arlong attempts to strike Luffy, but the straw hat pirate simply dodges each attack.

"Stay still, brat!" shouted Arlong.

Goro and Daichi attack Luffy, but miss as well.

Another bolt of thunder strikes the three fishmen as Luffy appears next to Nami.

Luffy grabs Nami and a tree. Nami's eyes widen the moment she realizes what Luffy is about to do.

"L-Luffy, don't you dare!" exclaimed Nami.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" shouted Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"What do we do now?" wondered Goro.

"Let them go," replied Arlong. "Besides I have a few questions to ask our new ally."

*SC*

"Where are Luffy and Nami?" asked Usopp as he waits for the captain and navigator to return.

"I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves," said Zoro as he yawns.

Suddenly, they can hear a loud scream approaching the ship. Zoro grabs his three katana preparing for any possible threats. The rest of the crew hears the scream, as they stand on the deck ready to battle any opponent. They begin to see a figure in the sky heading towards them. Eventually, they realize it is Luffy and Nami.

"They're finally back!" shouted Chopper.

Nami continues to scream holding onto Luffy with all of her might.

"LUFFY, WHEN WE LAND, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" shouted Nami.

Luffy simply grins and laughs as they lad safely on the ship.

"Luffy! Nami!" shouted Usopp and Chopper.

"Nami, welcome back," started Brook. "May I see your pan-?"

Nami interrupts Brook with a punch in the face.

"Shut it!" yelled Nami.

Nami takes in a deep breath before speaking to the crew.

"We have an issue," said Nami.

Nami explains the situation to the rest of the crew as they nod in understanding. Nami excluded the kiss with Luffy since she does not want to experience any more embarrassment, especially, from her crewmates.

"We need to get moving. The last thing we need is the marines or Arlong finding us," said Nami.

"All right, on to the next island!" ordered Luffy as the crew begins to move around the ship.

Nami watches the crew move around the ship as her eyes fall onto Luffy. She touches her lips and sighs before returning her attention to the log pose. The crew has three choices from the log pose. She just hopes the next island is not as dangerous.

*SC*

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Since this was the first fight, I wanted it to be simple. Later fights will be tougher. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Feelings

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Chapter 4 has arrived. I liked how this chapter turned out to be. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Unknown Feelings

The Straw Hat Pirates continue their journey to the next island. Most of the crew continues their usual activities except one. Nami sits on a beach chair, thinking about the events that occurred at the previous island. Her first thought involves Arlong. The last time she saw him was during his defeat at the hands of Luffy. She remembers the marines arresting Arlong. How he survived the fall of Arlong Park on top of him is unknown, but escaping the clutches of the marines is another. Now he is on the loose again and is after her again. She has not been able to rest easy for the past few days. Night after night, she continues to have nightmares of Arlong. The events of Belle-mere's death plague her as well as her slavery to Arlong. She does not ever want to return under his control. She knows that Luffy and the rest of the crew will fight to protect as she would protect them. However, what scares her the most is the fact that Arlong wants Luffy as well, but as a sacrifice. She knows Arlong will show up to capture them in the future. The best she can do, is prepare for the inevitable showdown.

She looks at the sky wondering when the fishman will appear. Suddenly, Nami's thoughts go on to the next event that has had her thinking, her kiss with Luffy. She knows it was an accident due to the battle, but why does she continue to feel like this. It is Luffy for crying aloud! Furthermore, she highly doubts someone with Luffy's mind set can even think about romance. What is the point of being with somebody who does not understand? Wait a minute. Since when did she think about being with Luffy? Nami groans due to her thoughts. How could one kiss cause so many problems for her?

Nami stands up and decides to walk around the ship and tend to her tangerines.

Robin watches as Nami struggles with herself. She knows something else happened during the battle with Arlong, but she cannot tell what it is. Robin knows Nami is scared of Arlong based on the constant nightmares at night. However, she has also noticed Nami avoiding Luffy the past few days. Why would she avoid the person who saved her? Robin knows there is nothing else she can do until she understands the situation.

Robin turns her attention to Zoro, who also noticed the same thing, but like Robing has decided not to intervene.

*SC*

Luffy sits on the lion's head looking towards the ocean. This is the one spot where he can think. Most of the crew believes him to act on instinct, but even he must think at times. He has noticed Nami avoiding him since the last island, but he does not understand why. He slowly turns his head as he notices Nami heading towards her tangerines. He sighs trying to figure out the reason of her behavior. She is his friend just as everyone else on the crew is. Luffy rubs his head since all this thinking is getting to him. He only wishes he could figure out Nami.

Luffy decides to find Usopp and Chopper to see if they want to play with him.

Meanwhile, Zoro slowly approaches Luffy.

"Luffy," said Zoro.

Luffy stops in his tracks and turns to Zoro.

"Hey Zoro," replied Luffy.

Zoro looks at Luffy. Even though he does not show it often, he does care about his crewmates even if one is an idiot and the other is a witch.

"Did something happen during your fight with Arlong? Nami has been acting weird since then," said Zoro.

Luffy shrugs since he cannot think of anything.

"Nope," replied Luffy.

Zoro sighs. Trying to get a definite answer from Luffy is difficult, so, he decides to dig a bit further.

"Tell me exactly what happened," said Zoro.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

Zoro groans trying to keep his patience intact.

"This might help make Nami feel better," said Zoro.

The moment Zoro said that sentence to Luffy, the captain's mood changed for the better.

Luffy starts to tell Zoro what happened the moment he found Nami to fighting alongside her to the accidental kiss to escaping after the marines began approaching them.

Zoro's eyes widen the moment Luffy told him about the kiss. It is at this moment he realizes why Nami has been acting weird. The idiot in front of him does not realize the power of that kiss even if it was accidental. Zoro sighs wondering if Luffy even understands what romance is.

"Do you know what a kiss could mean to a woman?" asked Zoro.

"No," replied Luffy. "Why?"

"Never mind," said Zoro.

Zoro walks away from Luffy before he turns around.

"Just give Nami a bit of time to cool down," said Zoro before resuming his walk.

Luffy continues to stand there with a confused expression on his face. Why would a kiss affect Nami?

*SC*

Robin walks towards the back of the ship. She noticed Zoro's talk with Luffy. In fact, she listened to their conversation. Now she understood the reason of Nami's mood. The amount of tension between Luffy and Nami will not be good for the crew or for them. What will happen if the tension begins to build until an event causes it to burst? It could be good for the crew or it could cause something bad. With Luffy's naïve personality and Nami's temper personality, anything could happen. She can only hope it ends well for the two.

Robin sees Nami tending to her tangerines. The older woman approaches the orange hair navigator.

"Nami," said Robin.

Nami immediately turns to Robin. Robin usually calls her navigator-san, but there are times when Robin calls her by her name. Nami knows Robin is serious when called by her name.

"Robin is something the matter?" asked Nami.

"What happened between you and Luffy?" asked Robin.

Once again, Nami noticed Robin calling Luffy by his name. Nami should have known better than to anything from her friend.

"Nothing," replied Nami.

"I know what happened," said Robin. "I heard Luffy tell Zoro."

Nami's eyes widen. How could he tell Zoro? Nami's anger starts to rise. She wanted to keep this a secret. She did not want anyone to know.

Robin notices Nami's change of mood and decides to intervene before she hunts down the captain.

"Zoro asked Luffy and captain-san simply told him," said Robin. "I want to talk to you about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was nothing but an accidental kiss," said Nami.

"Yes there is," said Robin. "You've been acting weird since then. Has this kiss affected your relationship with Luffy?"

"W-What? N-No, of course not! I mean, come on, I doubt Luffy even knows what a kiss is!" responded Nami.

"How do you know?" asked Robin.

Nami stares at Robin as if she is from another planet.

"You can't honestly say Luffy understand it," said Nami.

"I wouldn't say he does, but I'm sure he can learn," replied Robin. "Every human has that ability."

Robin gets up and leaves Nami with her thoughts.

*SC*

A ship lands at an island. A boy with red hair leaves the ship looking quite exhausted.

"Phew, managing a ship in the Grand Line is difficult," said the boy.

The red hair boy looks at the map in his hands

"This should be Cabro Island," said the boy. "I guess I can take a rest here for a few days. I wonder where the nearest town is."

*SC*

Robin walks around the ship looking for Luffy. She found him playing with Usopp and Chopper enjoying the peaceful time. The small group played with each other for quite a while before they finally decided to do something else. Usopp went to Franky's workshop while Chopper returned to his infirmary.

Luffy went to the lion's head as Robin follows him. She stands near him and speaks to gain his attention.

"Captain-san," said Robin.

Luffy turns around and grins at Robin.

"Hey Robin," said Luffy.

"May I speak with you?" asked Robin.

"Sure," replied Luffy. "What's happening?"

"I heard you kiss Nami during your fight with Arlong," stated Robin.

"Kiss?" wondered Luffy.

"What I mean is your lips touched hers," clarified Robin.

"Oh that. What of it?" asked Luffy.

Robin sighs knowing Luffy does not understand what that kiss meant. She would have to dig deeper to see if she can get Luffy to understand the situation.

"Luffy, do you know what a kiss means between people?" asked Robin.

"No," replied Luffy.

"Do you know what love is?" asked Robin.

"Um, not really. Ace did mention it to me before. He said something about me having to grow up and having a girlfriend, I think," responded Luffy.

"I think you understand what marriage is since you said no to Boa Hancock," said Robin remembering the time the crew was helped by Hancock.

"Yeah," said Luffy.

"Well, a girlfriend is a stage before marriage," explained Robin.

Luffy slams his right fist into his left palm as if understood what Robin meant. Then he looks at Robin in confusion.

"What does a kiss have to do with marriage?" asked Luffy.

'_He's learning things in the wrong order,'_ thought Robin.

"Kissing is something a couple in love does. A couple could be boyfriend and girlfriend or they can be in a marriage. Normally a couple expresses their love through a kiss," explained Robin.

Luffy stares at her, trying to piece together what she was trying to explain.

"So with Nami, what does that mean?" asked Luffy.

"That's the thing. Even though it was a kiss, there are times when it might not mean anything unless both people felt something during the kiss. Did you feel anything?" asked Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Did anything happen during the kiss? Such as your heart rate increasing or an awkward feeling in your stomach," asked Robin.

Luffy once again enters a thinking state until he remembers the situation.

"Well, I did feel my stomach feel funny. I thought I was hungry," said Luffy.

Robin smiles knowing Luffy confused the meaning butterflies in his stomach with being hungry.

'_As a human being, he is capable of love, but it is just the fact that he is still innocent. Nami, there might be a chance after all,'_ thought Robin.

"All right, I finally understand both sides of the story," said Robin confusing Luffy even more.

Robin turns around and leaves as Luffy returns to looking at the sea.

As Robin heads toward her beach chair, Zoro approaches her with a knowing look.

"Well?" asked Zoro.

"Well what?" wondered Robin.

"You know what," retorted Zoro.

Robin smiles as she replies to Zoro.

"He's capable, but still innocent," answered Robin.

"I see," said Zoro.

Zoro and Robin return to their activities leaving the situation as is.

*SC*

A group of fishmen walks into a cavern on a deserted island. They rub their wounds after the battle they had with Luffy and Nami.

Arlong walks into a room as Goro and Daichi head their own way. Arlong heads toward a table with a single chair at the corner of the cave. He grabs the chair and sits down putting his elbow on the table. He hears footsteps approach him as he slowly turns around.

"What do you want?" asked Arlong.

"Seeing as you came back empty handed and without the two people with need. I assume you lost the battle," stated the figure.

"They were stronger than I thought," replied Arlong.

"Our friend who broke you out of that prison and gave us both extra power said you should have been able to take care of it," said the figure.

"Well, it wasn't enough!" retorted Arlong. "Now leave me alone!"'

"Fine Arlong, but our friend wants to see you now," retorted the figure.

"Whatever, Enel," said Arlong as he gets up and heads toward another part of the cave.

*SC*

"Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Nami as she wakes up from another nightmare.

She wipes sweat from her forehead as she tries to calm herself down. Once again, she had another nightmare of Arlong.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin from the other side of the room.

Nami turns her attention to the worried Robin as she responds.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," replied the orange hair woman. "I'm going to walk around the ship for a bit."

Robin nods her head as she goes back to sleep. Nami grabs a robe and heads outside. The weather has changed since the last island. The temperature has been cooler for the past few days indicating a fall type island. However, Nami does not know if the weather will chance anytime soon. However, she will be prepared if it does.

Nami looks around the ship wondering if anybody else is awake. She looks at the crow's nest and notices Franky watching the surrounding area. It is Franky's turn for night watch.

Nami sighs as she heads towards the side of ship gazing at the ocean. Why is she having these nightmares of Arlong? She should feel safe since she is with her crew. Why does it feel like something bad is going to happen?

Nami does not notice someone approach her from behind since she is deep in thought.

"Nami," said the person.

Nami immediately recognizes the person's voice as she turns around.

"Luffy," said Nami.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

Nami nods her head, which allows Luffy some relief. Suddenly, a grin appears on Luffy's face. He grabs Nami by her arm and drags her across the deck towards his favorite spot.

"L-Luffy, what are you doing?" questioned Nami.

Luffy arrives at his destination and lifts Nami. He jumps and lands on the lion's head. He sits down while placing Nami in front of him. Her back and his front touch as they gaze towards the ocean in front of them.

Nami's face is completely red, but she is thankful that Luffy cannot see her face. Pure emotions ravish her as she tries to calm herself down. She does not understand why she is acting this way. She has been near Luffy before, but ever since he saved her from Arlong again, she feels different.

Luffy places his arms around Nami. To her surprise, her own body relaxes into his embrace.

'_Why,'_ thought Nami. _'Why do I feel like this?'_

Nami lays the back of her head on Luffy's shoulder sighing in the process. She begins to feel sleepy as Luffy brings out a blanket.

Nami raises an eyebrow.

'_Did he plan this?'_ thought Nami. _'Nah, Luffy plan, impossible, I think.'_

Nami decides to go with the moment. For some reason, Luffy's actions have comforted her. This thought brings her to further thoughts. Luffy has done so much for her. He saved her village from Arlong. He freed her from slavery. He gave her the chance to aim for her dream. He saved her from Enel. She appreciates him so much, but how far does this appreciation go?

Nami closes her eyes as sleep begins to take over. She opens her mouth to say one thing before she blacks out.

"Thank you Luffy."

Luffy smiles and notices her sleeping. He does not know why, but this situation feels right to him. He has never experienced anything like this, but he actually wants to know more. Who knows? Nami might be the person to show him.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, I think I am finally starting to get into this. I spent the first three chapters trying to figure out how to get them closer. So far so good, well, at least I think so. Please review and tell me your opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Carnival

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here. I took me a while to write this chapter, but here it is. At this time, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story so far. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Edit: Chapter updated on 11/15/2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: The Carnival

The sun begins to shine as Nami slowly wakes up. She sits and realizes she is in her bed.

'_How did I get here?'_ thought Nami.

The last thing Nami remembered was falling asleep in Luffy's arms. The thought makes her blush, but it soon subsides as she realizes it is morning.

For the first time in days, Nami slept well. She did not have a single nightmare. In fact, her dream was quite pleasant. She and Luffy were enjoying a nice time in the beach as they cuddle next to each other.

Nami sighs after remembering her dream. Why is she having these thoughts? Nami decides to ignore it for now and take a nice warming bath.

*SC*

"Sanji! Breakfast!" shouted Luffy.

"Shut up! Breakfast will be ready when I say so!" retorted Sanji.

Robin sit on a chair watching her captain and cook argue about breakfast. She laughs at Luffy's antics. She knows she chose the right person to follow. However, ever since she woke up this morning, she has been getting the feeling something is not right. The next island might bring them many hardships. Whatever it is, she will do the best to protect the one person who told her to live.

She notices Franky appearing onto the deck along with Usopp. Chopper appears shortly after and heads towards Brook, who is in the middle of creating another song. She cannot wait to hear his next piece. It is not long before Nami appears on the deck. Robin smiles, knowing it was Luffy, who brought her back to her room. Nami approaches Robin and sits on another chair.

"Morning Robin," said Nami.

"Morning Nami," replied Robin. "Enjoyed your time with Luffy?"

Nami's face turns red the moment Robin stated this. Was Robin awake when Luffy brought her in?

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Nami quickly.

"I was awake, so I say him bring you end. In fact, captain-san has had a huge smile on his face ever since I woke up," continued Robin.

The black-hair woman enjoys pushing Nami's buttons. The expression Nami is showing is priceless.

"Do you feel something for our captain?" asked Robin.

Nami's face turns redder than it has ever been.

"I-I…" started Nami, but she is unable to finish it.

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer that," said Robin.

"I'll go check to see if breakfast is ready," said Nami as she walks towards the kitchen.

Robin giggles as Zoro approaches the woman.

"Why are you pushing it," said Zoro.

"Whatever do you mean?" questioned Robin.

"You know what I mean," stated Zoro.

The green-hair man knows what Robin is up to since he has been watching the events of the past few days.

"They deserve happiness," said Robin after a while. "Life is short. They should enjoy each other while they still have the chance."

Zoro stares at Robin, who realizes her words.

"I'm sure they'll live for quite a while. I didn't mean it like that," said Robin.

"I know," replied Zoro.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Sanji drawing the attention of everybody.

*SC*

A boy with red hair approaches a mansion. His blue eyes watch the surrounding area as unknown figures seem to guard the mansion.

'_It has to be here,'_ thought the red hair boy.

He sighs since his current goal will lead him to a lot of trouble. He grabs a long bag on his back. He unzips it and takes out a long sword. The sword is in a black sheath with the hilt orange. He wraps the sheath around his body as he takes out the sword. The silver blade shines brightly with the morning sun.

'_Luckily this is an abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere. I shouldn't draw any attention from the villagers of this island. All right, let's see if this robot army is a real threat,'_ thought the red hair boy. _'Time to begin the battle for Cabro Island.'_

*SC*

"Land, ho!" shouted Usopp.

The entire crew rush to the deck watching as the next island approaches them.

"What's the island's name?" asked Franky to Nami.

"Um," started Nami. "We have three choices from the previous island. We followed the log pose on the right. According to the villagers of the previous island, it should be called Cabro Island."

As they approach the island, they begin to hear sounds of a festival of some sort. They soon realize a town in the harbor is holding a carnival. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes widen at the carnival.

"Look a carnival!" shouted Usopp. "We should go. It could be a lot of fun!"

"Yes, let's go!" added Luffy.

"Yah!" screamed Chopper.

Nami sighs knowing the group will end up going regardless of what she says. The three stooges look at Nami with puppy dog eyes. Franky and Brook join the trio trying to convince Nami.

"Fine," said Nami.

All five yell at the prospect of enjoying a carnival.

About an hour later, the ship docks at an empty beach on the other side of the island. The crew gathers the necessary items as Nami passes out an equal amount of money.

"All right, we need to decide who goes with whom," said Nami.

Robin approaches Franky and whispers something in his ear. A smirk appears on Franky's face. He remembered the conversation he had with Zoro and Robin a few days ago about the situation between Luffy and Nami. He decided to help them with the best of his abilities.

"I'll go with Usopp and Chopper," said Franky dragging the two said people with him.

"I'll take Nami-swan and Robin-chawn!" yelled Sanji.

"I'll go with Zoro-san," said Robin trying to stop Sanji.

"Brook-san you should go with Sanji-san," continued Robin.

Sanji's expression turns dark the moment Robin mentioned this.

"Sanji-san, we will have a blast," said Brook as he drags Sanji with him.

Zoro and Robin decide to leave to the carnival shortly after Brook and Sanji. Nami continues to stand there losing track of the events that just occurred. How was she stuck with Luffy?

"Ready?" asked Luffy.

Nami sighs. She might as well enjoy herself.

"Yeah," replied Nami.

*SC*

Almost two hours passed since Nami and Luffy entered the carnival. She was surprised none of the villagers noticed her or Luffy since they are famous pirates. She counts this at good luck and decides to have as much fun as she can.

She is surprised with Luffy since he has not acted like an idiot during the pass two hours. She wonders why he is not acting like usual, but she does not mind since she is having fun nonetheless.

Luffy wanted to go around getting whatever food he could get his hands on, but one look at Nami and her smiling face told him not to. He does not want that smile to go away.

Another thirty minutes pass as Luffy and Nami continue to enjoy their time at the carnival. They enjoyed the walks around the carnival as well as playing the games. Nami had to stop Luffy from using his devil fruit to avoid detection from anyone.

"I'm hungry," said Luffy, causing Nami to shake her head and smile.

"All right," said Nami.

The two headed towards the nearest restaurant. Luffy's eyes widened when the sign on the door stated 'All you can eat!'

Nami sighs, she feels sorry for the story owner.

After a twenty-minute showdown in the restaurant, Luffy and Nami continue their fun at the carnival as the storeowner closes his restaurant early.

Luffy continues to play some of the games as he wins a few prizes and gives them to Nami. Nami smiles and holds onto the prize. She never thought one person could make her so happy. Suddenly, it clicks in her mind.

'_I couldn't be?'_ questioned Nami to herself. _'Out of all people in the world.'_

Nami looks at Luffy, who is busy watching the attractions. Nami groans, but smiles shortly after.

'_I've fallen in love with him,'_ thought Nami. _'But, does he understand love?'_

"Come on Nami!" shouted Luffy.

Nami smiles, she does not know if Luffy understands such an emotion as love, but she can still enjoy her time with him.

"I'm coming!" replied Nami running to catch up to Luffy.

*SC*

Zoro and Robin continue to walk. Behind them are Franky, Chopper, and Usopp. Robin filled in chopper and Usopp about the situation they believe about Luffy and Nami. To say Usopp and Chopper are shock is an understatement. How could they have possible miss such an obvious relationship? Is it even possible for their captain? They also learn that Brook learned a few days ago about the situation and he decided to help distract Sanji. Robin did not want Sanji interrupting anything before the love could grow.

Zoro, on the other hand, cannot wait to see the look on Sanji's face when he learns of the situation. Oh, he can see it now.

Possible Future

Luffy and Nami are enjoying each other's embrace while kissing and cuddling.

Zoro watches the event as Sanji returns with a bag of groceries. Sanji looks around and notices the young couple. His jaw drops to the floor as he tries to speak.

"W-When did this h-happen!" shouted Sanji.

"Just today," said Zoro with a grin.

"N-Noooooooooooo!" exclaimed Sanji as he drops to his knees and begins to crying like a little baby while sucking his thumb.

Zoro begins laughing at Sanji calling him a loser.

End of Possible Future

Zoro smirks with the images in his head. He cannot wait.

*SC*

Luffy and Nami continue their time at the carnival. Nami begins to yawn, which Luffy notices.

"Are you tired?" asked Luffy.

"A bit," replied Nami.

Luffy grins as the two begin their way back to the ship. It has been a few hours and the two have enjoyed the time they had.

*SC*

Zoro's group returned to the ship, noticing Sanji and Brook already there.

"Love cook, you here already?" asked Zoro.

"What does it look like moss head," retorted Sanji.

"Whatever dumbass," snapped Zoro.

"Did the bush just talk? I thought trees don't talk," asked Sanji.

"You want to go at it?" demanded Zoro.

"Fine with me!" retorted Sanji.

A battle began between the two.

"I know we said we wanted to distract Sanji, but I think this might destroy the ship," said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Whatever works," said Brook.

Franky groans knowing he will need to fix the ship due to the fight.

*SC*

"I've been fighting for hours!" exclaimed a tired red hair boy.

He managed to sneak into the abandoned mansion. He gained what he was looking for. The red hair boy looks at the object in his hand, a large key.

'_As long as I have this, he won't be able to unlock the gate even if he has a sacrifice or a navigator,'_ thought the red hair boy.

"Boy, give me the key," said a dark voice behind the red hair boy.

The red hair boy begins to sweating as he turns his attention to the man.

'_I'm not strong enough to battle him. I need help,'_ thought the red hair boy.

The large man draws two guns from a holster.

"You may have defeated my fellow comrade, but you cannot defeat me!" exclaimed the man revealing himself.

He has black hair and eyes. He wears a blue pirate coat without a shirt. He also wears black pants and shoes. Around his waist is a holster allowing two guns. There is also a noticeable scar across his neck.

The black hair man disappears and appears behind the red hair boy.

"You're too slow," stated the man.

The boy swings his right hand at the man, but the red hair boy ends up getting punch.

"What?" inquired the red hair boy.

He looks ahead and notices his fist through an unusual hole. He looks to his right and notices the rest of the fist through another hole in the air. He soon realizes it is his own hand.

"Fool, I have control over space and time. You cannot beat me!" exclaimed the man.

"Fine, how about this!" shouted the red hair boy.

He jumps back and grabs an object from his pouch. He throws it into the ground creating a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, the red hair boy jumps out of the smoke and begins to run away from the battle. The black hair man runs after the boy trying to capture him.

A few minutes later, the black hair man catches up to the red hair boy.

"Die!" shouted the man.

His attack hits the boy directly, but the smirks as he disappears.

"A fake!" exclaimed the man. "Damn it!"

He looks at a group of cyborgs. The machines were guarding the mansion. They have pure mechanical bodies that are silver. The head of each machine is in the shape of a skull. The robots have human hands to allow easier grip and human feet. Each machine has red eyes.

"After him!" shouted the man.

A person walks up from the shadow once the machines begun chasing the red hair boy.

"And here I thought you were a master of capturing people," said the person.

"Shut up, Enel," said the black hair man. "Just make sure to complete your mission. Leave the red hair brat to me."

*SC*

"Idiot fell for it," said the red hair boy as he successfully escapes the mansion.

He hears something following him. He turns around and notices a group of robots chasing him.

'_Crap.'_

*SC*

Luffy and Nami continue their walk back to the ship. Since they decided to park the ship out of view from the town, they had to, once again, walk through a small part of the forest.

Nami looks at Luffy. It has been only a few hours since she realized her own feelings for Luffy. She wonders when it even started. She knows this type of emotion does not happen overnight, but for some reason she is glad it happened. However, she wonders if Luffy can even return those feelings. Not once has she ever seen him show interest towards the opposite gender. Will he ever be able to?

Nami sighs knowing Luffy might not return her feelings. However, a thought runs through her mind. Could she possibly teach him? No, it would not be the same. Learning love and truly experience is different, is it not?

Luffy looks at Nami and notices her in deep thought. Did she not enjoy her time with him?

"Um, Nami. Did you have fun?" asked Luffy.

Nami breaks out of her trance from Luffy's question. Why would he ask her that? Of course she did. Then it dawns on her that she has been quiet for a while.

'_He must think I didn't,'_ thought Nami

"Of course I had fun! I was only thinking about something else," replied Nami with a smile.

Luffy does not understand, but for some reason her smile causes him to feel warm inside, but he might be hungry.

"Ok," replied Luffy with a grin causing Nami to avert her eyes somewhere else.

'_That damn grin,'_ thought Nami.

Suddenly, Luffy stops causing Nami to turn around.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Something is heading towards us," replied Luffy.

Nami groans, why does this always happen? For once, she would like to rest and enjoy herself, but no, there has to be some distraction.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs to their right. Sounds of fighting reach the duo's ears. Nami grabs Luffy's arm and drags him to hide behind a tree.

"Nami?" wondered Luffy.

"It seems like someone is fighting someone else. I know you want to jump in, but we should wait it out," stated Nami.

Luffy decides to agree with her despite wanting to enter battle.

The two pirates stay still as the sounds of battle come closer to them. Suddenly, a boy with red hair appears as he fights against an army of ten robots.

"Come on!" shouted the boy.

The ten robots charge at the red hair boy. The boy punches the robots as he tries to fight them off.

One of the robots appears before the red hair boy.

"Toranu, give up the key," said the robot.

Toranu flips off the robot.

"Take it from me!" said Toranu. "This key holds too much power! I refuse to allow anyone to take it!"

The robots charge at Toranu, who dodges the group and counterattacks with punches and kicks. The red hair boy draws out his katana and cuts one of the robots in half causing it to explode. He appears next to another robot and cuts it in half resulting in another explosion. Suddenly, the machines back off and raise their hands as they point lasers toward Toranu.

"All-out attack!" shouted the robots.

"Too slow!" shouted Toranu as he strikes another robot.

However, the remaining seven robots manage to surround Toranu as they begin to attack the red hair boy. One of the robots slams Toranu into a tree causing him to shout in pain.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami continue to watch the battle. Both of their patients begin to run thin, but at the same time, Nami does not want to get involved. Nami notices Luffy's struggle to stay in one spot, but she is surprised by his will to stay out of the fight.

Toranu manages to avoid further damage from the robots and begins to fight the seven once again. Toranu destroys another robot with his katana, but he soon realizes the weak state of his sword.

'_Damn it, my lack of experience with this sword has caused it to nearly break. I can't use it anymore,'_ thought Toranu.

Toranu sheaths his katana and decides to resume his hand-to-hand combat. He looks around at the remaining six robots. The machines surround him in an attempt to capture the sixteen year old.

"I don't care if you surround me. I'll kick all of your asses!" shouted Toranu.

"Give us the key," said one of the robots.

"Your leader requires three objects to reach his goal. This key is one of them along with a sacrifice and a navigator," said Toranu.

The moment Toranu mentioned this, Luffy and Nami's eyes widened. Is Arlong the leader of these machines?

Luffy turns his gaze to Nami hoping he can now interfere. Nami returns his gaze and nods. If Arlong is behind this, there is no way in hell she will let that mad fish go on a rampage.

Luffy swings his arm preparing for battle, while Nami grabs her Clima-Tact.

"Let's go," said Luffy as Nami nods her head in agreement.

The two pirates charge into battle.

*SC*

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 5. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lightning Strike

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Chapter 6 is complete. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Lightning Strike

"What did you say, stupid cook!" shouted Zoro as he and Sanji battle once again.

"You heard me! All you do is sleep. For once, help clean the deck!" retorted Sanji.

"I'm not the one messing it up!" shouted Zoro.

"It doesn't matter if it was you or not!" yelled Sanji.

The two pirates prepare to fight again as Franky interrupts them.

"Wait! You two have done enough damage to the ship! So, take the fight somewhere else!" exclaimed the shipwright.

"Fine," started Sanji. "You and me on that beach now!'

"Fine," replied Zoro.

Sanji returns to the kitchen to place the dish in his hand into the sink. When he returns to the deck he notices Zoro missing.

"Oi, where's moss-head?" questioned Sanji.

"He already left for the beach," said Usopp.

"Does he even know where it is!" exclaimed Sanji.

The rest of the crew looks at each other then they sigh. Well, here they go again. Another day of 'Operation: Save Zoro.'

The crew prepares to search for the lost pirate before Luffy and Nami return. Franky stays behind to fix the recent damage done by the swordsman and cook.

*SC*

A robot charges at Toranu, but Luffy stops the machine by striking it with his fist destroying it. Nami creates a dark cloud then summons her lightning destroying another two robots leaving three.

"Are you okay?" asked Nami.

"Yes I am," replied Toranu. "Thanks for helping me straw hats."

Nami looks at Toranu wondering why he knew them, but it dawns on her that the Straw Hat crew is famous.

"No problem," replied Nami.

Luffy begins to attack the remaining three robots as Nami tends to the wounds of Toranu. However, she notices Toranu's wounds healing a bit faster than normal.

"I've been looking for you and Luffy," said Toranu.

Nami stares at Toranu trying to figure out if this person can be trusted.

"Don't worry, I don't want anyone dying because of the lunatics we are fighting," continued Toranu.

"Is a fish named Arlong the leader?" asked Nami.

"No, but he is one of the three in charge," replied Toranu.

"Who are they?" asked Nami.

Nami wanted her answer, but before the red hair boy could answer, one of the robots manages to slip by Luffy and attack Nami and Toranu.

Toranu pushes Nami out of the way while defending himself against the robot. Luffy destroying another robot as he turns around to aid Toranu.

Meanwhile, another robot attempts to attack Nami. The attack hits Nami in the chest causing her to scream in pain, but her body disappears.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami as her powerful lightning attack hits the robot destroying it instantly.

Luffy manages to help Toranu as the two fighters attack the last robot destroying it.

Nami runs to Luffy and Toranu as the red hair boy try to catch his breath.

"Explain," ordered Nami to Toranu.

Toranu begins sweating bullets from the demand by Nami. However, he decides to tell her. He explains that an important object exist deep within a certain section of the Grand Line. However, this section is surrounded by heavy storm making it almost impossible to navigate unless by a very skilled navigator. Toranu believes Nami might be one of the few capable of navigating such an area. Toranu explains there is a passageway that requires a key and sacrifice to open. He shows Luffy and Nami the key then places it back in his pouch.

"How do you know this?" questioned Nami.

"I'm a master in spying. I've been following these guys for a while," replied Toranu. "I know this is all true because I've seen the power these guys possess."

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake uncontrollably as Luffy grabs Nami to hold her steady.

A giant robot appears from the ground forcing Luffy, Nami, and Toranu to fall back. The giant robot is the size of a five-story building.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Nami.

Luffy and Toranu enter a battle stance as they prepare for another battle.

"We should've kept moving," said Toranu. "It's too late now."

The giant robot swings its right arm at Luffy and Toranu, but the two fighters use their superior speed to dodge the attack. Suddenly, dark clouds forms above the robot.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami.

The lightning strikes the robot causing it to slow down further. Luffy jumps into the air preparing to attack the larger opponent.

"Gear Third! Gomu Gomu no Giant Rifle!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy hits the robot sending it backwards, but only creating a small dent. Toranu runs up the robot from behind as he punches it from behind sending it forward. Nami runs up to its leg as she points her Clima-Tact at the leg.

"Gust Sword!" shouted Nami.

Nami manages to produce enough force to trip the giant robot causing it to fall on its back. Luffy appears above the robot as he launches his next attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!" shouted Luffy, adding haki to the attack.

The next strength of the attack heavily damages the robot.

"That wasn't so hard," said Nami as Luffy and Toranu lands next to her.

"I think we should move on. Who knows what else will come after us," said Toranu.

Luffy and Nami nod as they prepare to leave. They wished their fun day went uninterrupted, but Luffy and Nami refuse to allow Arlong run free. Just as the three people are about to leave, a large bolt of lightning strikes the ground before them.

Toranu groans knowing the opponent who just appeared. Luffy and Nami continue staring at the lightning trying to figure out what caused such a familiar strike. The lightning strike clears revealing another old opponent the two Straw Hat Pirates faced long ago.

Enel has made his appearance.

"Could this get any worse," said Nami.

Nami hears a noise from behind. She slowly turns around and notices the giant robot getting back up, though it struggles to retain balance.

"Of course," said Nami with a deadpanned face.

"Ah, perfect. I have everything I need in front of me. I need the navigator, sacrifice, and the key. So, give up," said Enel.

"Never!" shouted Luffy and Toranu at the same time.

"Great, now I have to deal with two inferior humans," said Enel.

"You're human as well!" shouted Toranu.

"No! I am a god!" exclaimed Enel.

Enel gazes upon the three people in front of him. For the past few days, Toranu has been interfering with his work. The other two were old opponents he rather kill, but must complete the plan.

Ever since he reached the moon, he thought he had all the power. Unfortunately, a recent even showed him there are far stronger opponents in the world. However, he learned of an object that can provide ultimate power.

Enel leaves his thoughts and gazes at the three people in front of him again. He knows Luffy's rubber abilities will hinder his lightning useless. He cannot afford to kill the navigator, but the red hair boy is nobody important. He is sure the key can survive lightning due to the special metal material.

"Sango," said Enel sending a wave of lightning towards Toranu.

Luffy jumps in front of the attack absorbing the attack like nothing.

Enel's face shows the annoyance at Luffy's ability. The only reason Luffy beat him was due to his rubber body. If it was not for that, then he could have won. However, he notices Nami undefended due to Luffy's actions.

Enel disappears in a flash and appears behind. He hits Nami hard enough to knock her out.

Just before she loses consciousness, one thought runs through Nami's head.

'_Why do I always end up in these situations,'_ wondered Nami before she blacked out.

"Nami!" shouted Luffy as he runs to save.

Before Luffy could reach Nami, a fist sending him flying backwards attacks him.

"I'm back rubber boy," said Arlong as he appears on the battlefield.

Luffy gets up showing anger as he tries to get Nami from Enel. However, the giant robot intervenes, forcing Luffy to stop his attack.

Suddenly, two people appear and attack the giant robot. Luffy immediately recognizes who they are.

"Zoro, Sanji!" shouted Luffy.

"Let her go," ordered Sanji to Enel.

"She might be a witch, but she is still part of this crew," added Zoro.

"I'll get you for that later," said Sanji.

The rest of the crew appears except Franky.

"How did you know?" questioned Luffy.

"Long story, short. Zoro and Sanji decided to fight, but Zoro got lost. When we found him, we saw your attack from the distance. We decided to head here," explained Usopp.

Suddenly, a giant wind begins blowing causing each Straw Hat Pirate to lose their balance. They fly backwards as Enel attacks all of them with his lightning attacks.

Toranu appears before the lightning attack as everyone's eyes begin to widen.

'_This is going to hurt,'_ thought Toranu.

Toranu raises his fist as he prepares to attack the lightning strike. Some sort of wind appears around his right arm as he swings it connecting to the lightning strike. This results in a large explosion. Enel's eyes widen, as Toranu appears mostly unharmed except for a burned hand.

'_Ouch,'_ thought Toranu.

The giant attacks Toranu sending him flying into a few trees. Enel decides to use this opportunity to escape along with Nami.

"Let's go," said Enel.

"What about the boy and the key?" questioned Arlong.

"As long as we have the girl, Luffy will come after us. Toranu will follow Luffy to ensure he does not fall into our hands," explained Enel.

"Fine," replied Arlong.

Enel and Arlong leave the battlefield as the giant robot continues its assault on the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Nami!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy's anger continues to grow as the distance between him and Nami increases. The Straw Hat begins to feel desperate. He cares for Nami and refuses to let any harm come to her. He needs her back with him. Luffy refuses to let another person he cares about die.

"Out of my way!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy attacks the robot with full force. Zoro and Sanji launch attacks from each side of the robot. Zoro cuts off the right arm while Sanji destroys the left arm.

"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!" shouted Brook as he easily cuts off one of the robot's leg.

With a missing leg, the robot falls to the ground. It tries to get back up, but hundreds of hands sprout from the ground and hold it down. Luffy jumps into air preparing to finish off the weak robot.

"Gear Third: Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy hits the giant robot destroying it in the process.

Toranu watches as the crew regroup trying to figure out what just happened. He realizes the strength of the crew and immediately makes decision to join forces to overcome Enel and Arlong.

The red hair boy approaches the Straw Hat crew as they turn their attention to him.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"My name is Toranu," replied Toranu. "It seems like we have the same enemies. I will like to help you."

"Sorry kid, but we cannot afford to let you come with us," said Sanji.

"He can come," said Luffy.

Sanji glares at Luffy, but realizes he cannot say anything.

"Join my crew," said Luffy.

Toranu stares at Luffy not knowing what to say. He wanted to join forces, but not join the crew. He sighs trying to figure out a way out.

"I can't," replied Toranu.

"Why not?" asked Luffy.

"I have my own set of goals to complete. Afterwards, I must return home," said Toranu. "Anyways, I guess I should inform the rest of your crew about the situation."

Toranu begins explaining the situation. He tells them about a powerful object that can grant someone extraordinary if they obtain the object. He also tells them about the necessary requirements needed to reach the object. The Straw Hat crew sighs knowing past enemies have come back with a vengeance.

Zoro comments on how Nami is always the person who is kidnapped when it comes to situations like these. Sanji starts arguing with Zoro due to that statement. However, their argument stops the moment they feel an increase of power nearby. They turn their attention to their captain, who continues to radiate a high level of haki. The crew turns their attention to their captain since they never felt so much anger from him.

Toranu knows how it feels to lose someone close to him. The person who taught him how to fight sacrificed so much for him. Toranu will not want anyone else to suffer the loss of someone close to them.

"Listen, I'll help you get your navigator back. I'm sure they will not harm her because they are also after you and me. They want to draw us in to gain the key and you as a sacrifice for their goal. If we unite I'm sure we can defeat them once and for all," said Toranu.

The Straw Hat crew nods their heads in agreement, but Robin soon realizes the issue at hand. How are they supposed to find Nami? They could very well be off the island by now. She knows she must alert the rest of the crew before they get their hopes up.

Robin sighs as she brings up her concern.

"I believe we have an issue at this point," started Robin as the rest of the crew turn their attention to the black hair woman. "I understand we want to rush in to save Nami, but where will we start looking? We have no idea where Enel or Arlong has taken her."

"I do," said Toranu.

Hope enters Luffy as he approaches Toranu so he can find out the direction he must go.

"It's a place called Cyborg Island. It is the stopping point before heading towards the island where the object is located," explained Toranu. "Unfortunately, I am not a navigator. However, I have my own special way of getting from one island to another. The only issue is that I won't be able to detect a storm if it comes towards us."

Robin wonders how Toranu can locate someone. She decides to ask the inevitable question. Toranu smiles at her question. He tells the crew that he has the ability to find anyone in the world due to a special ability.

Robin then asks if he has the ability of a devil fruit. Toranu states he does have any devil powers. Any powers he gained are natural and through hard work.

The crew decides to return to the ship to prepare for their departure from the island. They know they must reach Cyborg Island as quickly as possible.

*SC*

Once they reach their ship, they prepare for departure. Sanji informs Franky of the situation as Franky nods his head. Franky refuses to lose a member of their crew, so, he prepares the ship for possible battles.

"All right, onward to Cyborg Island!" shouted Luffy with pure determination in his eyes.

It has been a long time since any of the crew members have seen Luffy so serious, but they know that Nami is important to all of them.

Toranu continues to observe Luffy from a distance with a serious expression. One thought runs through the red hair boy.

'_I see why Luffy is important. He and I are almost the same.'_

*SC*

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 6. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cyborg Island

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: I have completed chapter 7. This chapter is mostly fighting. I did the best I could with each fight. Lately, I have been feeling myself slipping in my writing with the past few chapters in this story. From here on out, I will try my best to perform better. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Edit: Chapter updated on 11/15/2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: Cyborg Island

Rain continues pour as the Straw Hat Pirates do their best to navigate the island without their navigator. Lucky for them, there has not been any major storm halting their advance to Cyborg Island. Their destination will surely be a place of battle. Enel and Arlong have returned and have taken their navigator. Luffy is also another target, but he could care less since he knows he can defend himself.

Toranu sits inside the dining room catching his breath. He has been the main source of finding Nami. Toranu knows he can locate Enel and Arlong, but Nami is more important. Ever since he met Luffy, he has taken notice on how protective he is of Nami even if she is not here. Luffy has not said much since they left the previous island giving the impression to Toranu that Luffy is the quiet type, but Usopp and Robin have informed him that Luffy is a hyperactive and carefree person. Has separation from Nami affected him that much? Toranu exits the dining room and meets with Franky.

"Franky, what is the relationship between Luffy and Nami?" asked Toranu.

"Captain and navigator. However, recently most of our crew has noticed something between them. There is a small chance that romance can occur between the two. However, it might be difficult. Straw Hat is innocent, while sis is stubborn," replied Franky.

Toranu wonders as well. He was not there when Luffy and Nami were on their date. The first time he met them was during the previous battle. Toranu senses that the ship is a bit off course. He tells Franky to change the direction of the ship.

*SC*

Nami wakes up from her slumber. She looks around and sighs knowing she is in the middle of a prison cell. Moss covers the entire area. Nami tries her best to breath because the odor is horrible. To her it smells like five months of vomit and rotting corpses. She does not remember much after her capture, but she woke up a few days ago as Enel and Arlong confronted her. She now knows she is a captive and is at the mercy of two of her most hated enemies. Every day, she has hoped Luffy will find her. She knows he will search the ends of the earth to find her. Even in this old musty place, there is a bit of hope for her. Luffy will come, it is only a matter of time.

'_He hasn't failed me before. Come on Luffy,'_ thought Nami.

Soon she hears a door open. The creaking noise alerts her that the door near the entrance to the cell prison has opened. She is the only prisoner, so, she has no doubt they are coming for her. Enel and Arlong have spent time down at her cell making jokes at her. Enel only appears a few times, but Arlong constantly annoys her.

Arlong appears at the cell bars. His dark and evil smile makes her want to choke. She never thought she would fall into his hands again. The nightmares of her mother Belle-mere dying at the hands of the monster in front of her returns to the poor orange hair woman. Why must he haunt her for so many years?

"Enjoying your stay," said Arlong.

Nami remains quiet since she does not have anything to say to him. These past few days Arlong has arrived at her cell, opened it then proceed with a beating on her. She knows saying something bad to him would result in another beating.

"Come on, you have to speak to me eventually. We are old acquaintances," said Arlong.

Nami continues to ignore Arlong as she turns her head away from Arlong. Arlong begins to feel a bit annoyed, but he keeps his cool since he does not want to cause any issues.

"It does not matter," continued Arlong. "Eventually you'll talk unless you want one of your crewmates to die, but first."

Arlong opens her cell door approaching the navigator. He licks her cheek then punches her in the stomach causing Nami to yelp in pain. He hits her again causing blood to drip from her mouth. Arlong begins to laugh as he leaves the prison ward after closing her cell door.

After Arlong leaves, Nami begins to cry. She cries from the pain of her past as well as her current pain. The monster has taken her freedom from her once again.

*SC*

The Straw Hat Pirates land on Cyborg Island. Almost instantly, Luffy attempted to leave the ship to look for Nami, but Toranu stops him. He tells the captain to think things through, but he soon realizes that thinking for Luffy is almost impossible. Instead, Toranu suggests the crew to separate into groups to find Nami. The crew agrees to this and begins to gather in groups. Luffy, Robin, and Toranu become a group as Zoro and Chopper team up. Sanji and Brook team up leaving Franky and Usopp as a team.

Just before each group went their separate ways. Robin decided to use her abilities to create an ear and mouth on each person except Luffy and Toranu.

*SC*

Luffy's group heads towards the center of the island. During their walk, they came across an area of ancient buildings. Robin notices the various old building wondering what type of civilization lived here. A jungle surrounds the abandon village. Robin has spent her time looking around studying the ancient buildings while keeping up with the pace of Luffy. She wonders why Enel and Arlong will lead them here, but decides not to assume anything.

They eventually arrive to a large building in the center of the village. Robin immediately notices that the building has different materials. Unlike the village, which is made of stone, the center building is made of metal. This tower is black with unusual drawings carved into the sides of the tower. She realizes that this type of building is for worshipping. What type of worshipping is beyond her until she does further research? Toranu approaches the door as he tries to figure out how to open the door.

"I think it opens from the inside," said Toranu.

"If that is true, there has to be one person inside at all times. There has to be a way to open it from the outside," said Robin.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he slams his fist straight into the door only for nothing to happen.

Luffy releases a bit of frustration at the failure of busting the door down. He cannot waste any more time. He has to find his navigator before any more harm comes to her.

"Save your strength, captain-san," said Robin.

"You call your nakama by their title and names?" asked Toranu.

"Sometimes I call them by their names. Other times I call them by their titles. I switch it around," replied Robin. "We still need to find a way in."

Robin and Toranu walk around the area trying to find anything to help them.

*SC*

Zoro and Chopper continue their walk around the island. They traveled through thick areas of the jungle, as Chopper has been the one leading the group around trying to find any trace of Nami or her kidnappers. Robin informed the two about the building in the middle of the island, but she told them to continue their current path.

Chopper notices something ahead of him and decides to head towards that direction. He ensures Zoro follows him in case he comes across opponents or Zoro gets lost, again.

Zoro and Chopper appear in front of a large tower similar to the tower in the center except it is half the size.

"Um, Robin, can you hear me?" asked Chopper towards the ear on his right arm.

"Yes," replied the mouth on Chopper's left arm.

Chopper informs Robin of the tower he and Zoro have come across. She asks if there is anything special about the tower other than the material. Chopper looks around as Zoro points out something shiny at the top of the tower. Chopper realizes that the shiny object is a lever. Chopper tells Robin of the latest development.

*SC*

Robin travels to the right side of the tower in front of her. She touches the ground as if she is trying to find something. Toranu, who has been with her the whole time, wonders what she is trying to do.

"Is there anything I can help with?" asked Toranu.

"Can you tell if there is anything underground?" asked Robin.

"No, but I'm sure it is," replied Toranu.

Robin explains to Toranu her concept on how the towers are set up. She believes there are towers at certain points of the island that connect to the center tower. The towers at the edge of the island might control the gate to the center island. She is not sure if this is true, but it is a theory she is willing to test.

Robin decides to inform Sanji and Franky's group of the situation.

*SC*

"Yes, Robin-chwan! I'll find this tower for you!" shouted Sanji as he runs around searching for a tower.

Brook follows as close as possible sweat dropping at Sanji's reaction. The skeleton will never understand how the cook acts so differently around woman, but then again he should not say anything due to his liking for panties.

*SC*

"Sure. We'll find it!" said Franky in his super pose.

Usopp sweat drops. It could be a lot worse like Sanji for example.

*SC*

Robin continues to search around the tower while thinking about the situation.

'_Zoro's group is east, Sanji's group is north, and Franky's group is west. We started our search from the south. I don't remember seeing any tower there,'_ thought Robin.

Meanwhile, Luffy continues running around the tower trying to find a way in.

"Nami!" shouted Luffy hoping she can hear him.

Toranu stops in front of the gate trying to figure out what is happening.

'_This is weird. I can sense Nami underground. I'm sure this tower led us there. However, I can't sense Enel or Arlong. How could I have lost them? Looking for robots is useless since I could only sense living creatures,'_ thought Toranu. _'I hate walking into traps, but we have no choice.'_

'_Nami,'_ thought Luffy.

Luffy grabs his chest trying to figure out the mystery feeling in his heart. Luffy has been having this feeling ever since the carnival. He only wishes to know what it is. However, he must save his navigator first.

*SC*

"Well, looks like we found another tower," said Franky.

Usopp looks around trying to figure out if there are any enemies. He has found it weird nobody has come to attack them. If the enemies want Luffy, Nami, and the key then they must fight for it.

The tower is the same as the tower found by Zoro's group. However, a few differences include areas of the tower chipped off and nearby lake, which is slowly swallowing the tower.

Franky informs Robin that his group found another tower. Robin replies with a simple okay.

*SC*

Sanji and Brook continue to have no luck. There is not a single tower or building in the area. The jungle makes it difficult to see where they are going. However, Brook gets an excellent idea.

The skeleton jumps high into the air to look for a tower in their area. He looks around and notices three towers in total. He finds the center tower along with two other towers, one in the east and one in the west. Brook looks around and gets sacred of Sanji, who is also with him.

"You scared me Sanji-san! My skin almost fell off. Wait, I'm a skeleton, so, I don't have any skin! Yohohohoho! Skull Joke!" exclaimed Brook

'_We wasted our time,'_ thought Sanji. _'Oh well, anything for Robin-chwan.'_

After Sanji and Brook land safely on the ground, they inform Robin of the situation.

*SC*

'_Good, this makes it easier for us,'_ thought Robin.

Robin informs the rest of the crew about the recent development. Afterwards, she tells Sanji and Brook to head to the center tower to regroup with Luffy's group.

*SC*

Chopper walks around the tower and notices stairs leading up to the top where the lever is located.

'_This is easy,'_ thought Chopper.

However, the moment he touches the first step the ground begins to shake. Chopper hears noises such a door opening, but different. Chopper turns around as a group of robots head towards him from hidden doorways. He realizes the robots are inside the tower.

Zoro steps between Chopper and the robots.

"Chopper, go and pull that lever. Leave these machines to me," ordered Zoro.

"Yeah," replied Chopper as he changes into his walk point.

Chopper runs up the stairs while Zoro draws two katana.

"Let's see what you got," said Zoro as he charges at the robots.

*SC*

"Usopp, go to the top," said Franky.

"Why me?" asked Usopp.

"You're faster," replied Franky.

"I'm only fast when running," said Usopp. "Away."

Franky sighs, "Fine, I'll go."

Franky touches the first step, which causes the group to shake. The shipwright and sniper turn around and notice the large robot army charging towards them.

"All right, let's fight them," said Franky.

Franky turns to his left and finds a cloud of dust. He turns towards the tower and notices Usopp halfway up the tower.

"Hey, I thought you were brave now!" shouted Franky.

"I am, but somebody has to pull that lever. I'm sure you can take care of things," replied Usopp.

Franky sighs again as he prepares to battle the army in front of him.

"Let's see who has the better technology," said Franky.

*SC*

Robin hears the commotion from the ears attached to the Straw Hats and alerts Luffy and Toranu.

"I knew it!" shouted Toranu. "Stupid traps!"

"If I'm correct they need to pull those levers to open the doors here," said Robin.

*SC*

"Sai Kuru!" shouted Zoro as he attacks a wave of robots.

Zoro continues to destroy each robot as they attempt to approach the tower. Zoro considers this battle far too easy, but he knows not to overestimate any opponent. Slowly, he destroys the entire army, but his victory does not last long. A fishman appears before Zoro.

"Do you want to die?" asked Zoro.

"No, you will die. My name Goro. I will be the person who kills you," said Goro.

"Whatever," retorted Zoro.

Goro draws two katana, which causes Zoro to smirk. How interesting, a swordsman. Zoro decides to go full power. He grabs his bandana and lowers his upper coat leaving him shirtless. He wraps the bandana around his head as he draws all three katana.

Goro knows fighting Zoro will be difficult, but he must do his job.

The two swordsmen charge at each other with the intent to kill.

Meanwhile, Chopper manages to reach the lever. He looks around making sure nobody is with him. He grabs the lever and pulls it. He hears a loud clicking sound, but it soon ceases. He does not know what happen, but he decides to head back down the tower in case Zoro needs any help with his battle, which he doubts.

*SC*

"Almost there," said Usopp to himself.

"Come on," said Franky as he continues to battle an army of robots.

Franky easily overcomes them due to his superior strength.

'_These robots are weak,'_ thought Franky.

"This is interesting. You destroyed those robots so easily. I want to test my strength against you," said someone behind Franky.

Franky turns around and notices a fishman standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Franky.

"My name is Daichi. I won't let you escape from here," said Daichi.

"Okay, stop me if you can," retorted Franky.

Usopp manages to reach the lever as he pulls it immediately. He hears a large clicking sound indicating something has happened.

*SC*

Luffy, Robin, and Toranu continue to stand in front of the gates of the center tower. Suddenly, a large noise occurs as the gates begin to open up. The gates slowly open as Luffy tries to charge in quickly, but Toranu grabs him.

"Wait," said Toranu.

After the gates opens, Toranu hears something coming from the inside.

A large robot appears from inside. It walks towards Luffy, Robin, and Toranu. The group prepares to fight against the robot. The giant robot resembles the one fought at the previous island. It has large thick metal legs, a buff upper body with a thin abdomen, large arms similar to Bartholomew Kuma. It's head is in the shape of a skull, but with a large helmet.

Suddenly, Sanji appears and kicks the robot moving it out of the way of the gate.

"Yohohoho, let us handle this," said Brook.

Luffy, Robin, and Toranu take this opportunity to run into the tower as Sanji and Brook block the robot's way.

*SC*

Sounds of metal occur as two swordsmen continue their battle. Zoro and Goro continue to clash as they attempt to overpower the other.

Zoro's three-sword style battles Goro's two-sword style. Zoro charges at Goro, but Goro disappears and attacks Zoro from the rear. The two fighters continue to clash.

Zoro unleashes several of his attack trying to get the winning blow. Goro manages to dodge most of the attacks, but he receives a few small cuts. Goro regains his balance then attacks Zoro. Zoro dodges the attack and resumes his offense.

Throughout the battle, Goro has been on the defense. He has been unable to strike Zoro. Every attack Goro produces fails to hit Zoro. Goro starts swinging his swords at rapid speeds. He attacks Zoro forcing the swordsman to fallback while defending against the powerful strikes.

'_How is he blocking my attacks?'_ wondered Goro.

Zoro dodges Goro's attack and strikes him in his left side. Goro yells in pain as the attack cuts right through his side.

"You stand no chance against me," said Zoro.

Zoro enters another battle stance, but suddenly, bright lights forces Zoro to stop his attack. The moment he returns his attention to Goro, he notices the fishman gone.

"Where did he go?" questioned Zoro.

"Zoro!" shouted Chopper. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," replied Zoro.

Zoro and Chopper decide to head towards the center tower to aid their fellow comrades.

*SC*

"Strong Right!" shouted Franky as he slams the ground beneath him.

"You missed," said Daichi.

Franky has spent the past few minutes trying to hit Daichi, but his attacks have not been able to hit Daichi. Daichi appears to the right of Franky and successfully hits the cyborg sending Franky straight into a boulder.

Franky sits back up rotating his arms.

"My turn," said Franky. "Weapons Left!"

Daichi manages to dodge the attack, but he leaves himself open. Franky hits Daichi in the face with his huge hand.

"Franky Rocket Launcher!" shouted Franky as he shots a barrage of missiles at Daichi.

The attacks hit Daichi leaving him burned at certain areas of his body. Daichi stands up and charges at Franky. He hits Franky straight in the stomach then he launches a series of attack each successfully hitting Franky.

Franky begins to fall back, but he stops and grins. Daichi's eyes widen as he tries to dodge, but it is too late.

Franky grabs Daichi's right leg and begins to swing the fishman around and around. Franky slams Daichi into the ground causing the fishman to yell in pain.

'_How can they be this strong?'_ thought Daichi.

Franky raises an eyebrow. These men are after their crew. If this is one of their strongest members, then they do not pose much of a threat.

Franky jumps back as he prepares his finishing move.

"Franky Radic-," started Franky.

Franky stops his attack the moment a bright light occurs that even his sunglasses were unable to stop. Once the light stop, he notices Daichi gone. He looks around, but does not see the fishman.

"What just happened?" wondered Franky.

"Where did he go?" asked Usopp.

"Where were you?" shouted Franky.

"I just made it down. That tower was over a million meters high!" replied Usopp.

Franky sighs and decides to ignore Usopp. After a while, the two pirates decide to head towards the center tower to aid their crewmates.

*SC*

"Shishinable Shoot!" shouted Sanji as he slams his foot into the giant robot.

"Quinte Tierce Fantasia!" shouted Brook as he hits the robot at multiple points.

Steam begins to form around the robot as it tries to retain its balance.

Sanji immediately notices that this robot is stronger than the one they fought at Cabro Island. He wonders if the creator managed to upgrade their robots in such a short amount of time. If they did, then who knows how much stronger these robots can become.

Brook prepares to attack the robot striking it at various points. However, the giant robot refuses to fall. It turns its attention to Brook and launches numerous rocket launchers. Brook goes on the defense and begins to dodge the attacks as best as possible.

Sanji jumps up to the head of the robot and smacks it with all his strength. The robot stumbles, but does not fall. The cook begins to get frustrated as the robot attempts to attack the cook. Sanji dodges the attack as he tries to figure out a way to stop the robot. An idea strikes Sanji as he begins to smirk.

"Let's see if its armor can stand up to Diable Jambe," said Sanji to himself.

Sanji instantly heats up his leg as he charges at the giant robot.

"Collier Strike!" shouted Sanji hitting the robot's right arm.

Almost instantly, Sanji's attack cuts off the robot's arm showing the melted points. Sanji attacks the robot with numerous strikes. Far more steam begins to show as the robot slows down its advances. Brook begins slashing at the weaken areas of the robot destroying it with ease.

"Yohohoho, we should finish this," said Brook.

Sanji nods his head in agreement. The two Straw Hat Pirates prepare to finish off the giant robot.

"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!" shouted Brook.

"Poele a Frire: Spectre!" shouted Sanji.

The two powerful attacks hit the giant robot at the neck at two different points. A large explosion occurs sending the two pirates back. The giant robot falls to the ground with numerous sparks flying around.

"All right, let's go save Nami-swan!" shouted Sanji as he runs into the center tower.

Brook follows as quickly as he can.

*SC*

"Where's Arlong?" asked a voice.

"He's with his two fishmen," replied Enel. "They are much stronger than we thought."

"It doesn't matter. They can't beat me,' said the voice. "I need to handle a few things. Make sure to keep the woman here."

"Sure," responded Enel as he turns around to face Nami.

Enel approaches Nami and kicks her.

Nami gasps for air as tears run down her cheeks. For the past few hours, Enel and Arlong have return to beat her up for fun. She wanted to give in, but she knew she could not abandon Luffy. When news of the Straw Hat's arrival came to her, Nami's hope increase, but so did the pain. However, she refuses to die. She will never give in.

*SC*

Luffy, Robin, and Toranu continue to run inside the tower. Eventually, they enter a large room, which is empty.

"Where are we?" asked Luffy.

"This seems like an indoor arena," replied Toranu.

"We need to be careful," added Robin.

Luffy's group enters the arena as they watch their surroundings. Unexpectedly, three figures appear from above catching the three off guard. Luffy immediately enters a battle stance as does Robin and Toranu.

"Well, look what we got here," said the first figure.

"The sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice and the person with the key, key, key," said the second figure.

"Surrender," said the third figure.

Toranu steps in between the three figures and the Straw Hats.

"Go get your navigator back. I'll hold them off here," said Toranu.

"Are you sure," asked Robin.

"Yes," replied Toranu.

Luffy and Robin begin to run deeper into the tower. However, the three figures attempt to cut off their advance only for Toranu to interfere.

"Sorry, but nobody gets pass me," said Toranu.

"So, you think you can stop us. Ha, never, never, never can you beat us! Am I right Omega?" said the second figure to the first.

"Yes, you are Speedo," replied Omega. "Are you ready as well, Buffer?"

"Yeah," replied Buffer.

Toranu gets a better looks at his opponents and realizes all three of them are robots.

Omega is a robot of average size. It wears a biker outfit with black gloves, leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. The collar of the jackets stands up giving Omega a darker look. The cyborg also wears sunglasses with dark shades and black shoes with a few spikes on each side of each shoe. The clothing fits Omega perfectly as two large and thick chains surround Omega's neck. This looks gives Omega the look of a terminator ready for battle.

Speedo is a thin robot, but it seems like speed is its specialty. The cyborg wears similar cloths to Omega except the colors are different. The leather jacket is bright yellow eliminates any chance of stealth. It wears black jeans with yellow gloves. Speedo also wears black sunglasses though it is a bit small than Omega's sunglasses. Furthermore, Speedo's clothes seem looser on it than the clothes worn by Omega.

He looks at Buffer, who is very large and seems slow. Once again, Buffer also wears a biker out with different colors. Buffer wears a brown leather jacket with brown gloves. It also wears dark green pants with green shoes. The clothing on Buffer is tight revealing the mechanical body.

All three cyborgs have red eyes and black short hair. There are ear piercings on all three robots including both right and left ears. The small jewelry is black with a hint of white.

_'Why do these robots have clothing while all the others are practically naked?'_ thought Toranu. _'Hell with it, I'll just destroy them. Though their personalities concern me.'_

*SC*

Luffy and Robin continue running deeper into the tower trying their best to find Nami. They have been unable to locate Nami for a while. Robin has noticed Luffy's determination to find Nami increase the longer they search.

A group of robots appears before the two Straw Hats, but it does not slow them down. Luffy rushes through them as Robin handles any remaining robots.

'_So much technology, yet none of them are as strong as a pacifista,'_ thought Robin.

She continues to follow Luffy because she trusts his instincts. To anybody else, Luffy might seem like a person who does not know where he is going, but Robin knows Luffy enough.

Luffy stops and turns towards a nearby door. Robin stops next to him and wonders why Luffy stopped.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy hits the door smashing it into pieces. The Straw Hat captain runs inside the room with Robin following him.

"Nami!" shouted Luffy as he finds Nami chained up.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami.

A flash of lightning appears before Luffy and Robin as Enel stands in the way of Luffy.

"Thanks for coming. Now I can capture you as well," said Enel.

"Out of my way," said Luffy with a dark glare at Enel.

Robin watches as Luffy and Enel battle once again.

*SC*

**A/N: I think this chapter went well thought I feel like I slowed down a bit. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Man of Fear

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: It's time to introduce my next character. From here on out, stronger opponents for the Straw Hats will appear. It's time to push the Straw Hats to their limits.**

**Edit: Chapter updated on 11/15/2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8: The Man of Fear

Silence runs through the room with four people. The Straw Hat captain stares at Enel with hatred. Nobody dares take his navigator away from him. Luffy clenches his hands into fist as he prepares to fight Enel once again. His eyes narrow as he slowly steps forward.

Robin moves to the side slowly as Luffy and Enel continue to stare at each other. She hopes to be able to free Nami before Enel notices. Robin also sees Nami's Clima-Tact on the floor across the floor. Robin knows moving will attract Enel. She decides to use her powers to grab Nami's weapon while trying to find the key to her chains.

"Kiten!" shouted Enel sending a lightning beast attack against Luffy.

Luffy raises an eyebrow because even he knows lightning does not work against him. Luffy runs towards the attack and destroys it with little effort. He looks towards the area where Enel was, but realizes he is not there anymore.

Enel appears from behind and strikes Luffy with his Nonosama Bo. Despite Luffy's Haki, he is unable to catch up to lightning. Luffy also notices that Enel has become even faster than before. How that is possible is beyond him since he rather not think.

"Gear Second," said Luffy as his body becomes red.

Enel watches as Luffy uses a technique he has never faced. Enel knows Luffy has become stronger, but he will not back down. Luffy turns around and kicks Enel away. Enel easily regains his balance as Luffy launches another attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" shouted Luffy as he launches numerous punches at Enel.

Enel tries to dodge the attacks, but he fails as Luffy manages to strike him.

Enel spits out blood, but he regains his balance. At lightning speed, he swings his Bo and hits Luffy in the stomach. Enel turns into lightning and appears at next to Luffy. The heat from his lightning reforms the Bo into a spear.

Luffy regains his balance just as Enel swings the spear towards him. He uses his Haki to dodge each attack. Luffy uses his speed to dodge the last attack and appears behind Enel. He punches Enel with a Haki punch as he jumps into the air.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer!" shouted Luffy striking Enel with a powerful kick.

Enel lands on the ground as it cracks underneath the weight of the attack. Luffy lands on the ground and charges at Enel, who manages to get back up. Enel changes into lightning and reforms next to Luffy. Both of them using their high levels of speed begin to exchange blows. Luffy's fist battle against Enel's Nonosama Bo.

Meanwhile, Robin has used the battle to retrieve Nami's Clima-Tact as she manages to grab a few keys. She approaches Nami, who has not looked away from the battle.

"Nami," said Robin drawing the attention of the navigator.

"R-Robin," said Nami as her hope returns at full force.

Robin gazes over Nami and the numerous wounds on her. The black hair woman cannot believe the torture Nami went through. How could someone be so evil? Robin returns her eyes to Nami's eyes.

"We're here. Let me get you out," said Robin.

Robin reaches for Nami's chains, but a flash of light occurs as Enel appears next to Robin.

"Sango," said Enel as he sends a bolt of lightning threw Robin's chest. Robin's eyes widen as blood drips from her mouth.

"ROBIN!" screamed Nami as Robin falls to the ground.

Enel smirks, but it disappears the moment he is hit by Luffy from behind.

Luffy stares at Robin's body, as his anger increases. He stretches and grabs Nami's chains. He pulls them out of the wall freeing Nami from restraint. Luffy turns around and charges at Enel. The steam grows stronger from Luffy's body. The rubber man strikes Enel with another attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Spear!" shouted Luffy striking Enel with all of his might.

Nami grabs the key next to her as she manages to unlock all the chain freeing her from the extra weight. She runs to Robin's body grabbing it trying to see if Robin is still alive.

Suddenly, Robin's body vanish surprising Nami. The navigator looks around and notices Robin at the entrance to the room. Robin smiles at Nami as the orange hair woman begins to cry with joy. Robin had used her clone.

Enel continues his battle with Luffy trying to survive against the pirate captain. The two fighters exchange another serious of blows, but Luffy's raw power begins to overpower the so call god. Enel cannot believe the strength Luffy has gain over the last two years. How could this one man become so powerful? Luffy kicks Enel sending the lightning user towards the wall. Enel hits the wall causing it to crumble.

"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" shouted Luffy as he places more Haki into his attack.

He hits Enel straight in the stomach. Enel spits out blood as he slams into a wall. Enel lands on the ground trying to catch his own breath.

Luffy turns around and notices Nami talking with Robin. He sighs in relieve at both of their safety. He returns his attention to Enel, who still has not gotten up.

Luffy approaches Enel trying to knock him out to avoid being followed later on.

*SC*

Large explosions occur as Toranu tries his best against three cyborgs by the name of Omega, Speedo, and Buffer.

Toranu does not understand how any of the three cyborgs could move in such biker outfits. All three seem to want to be bikers with the glasses, jackets, and jeans.

Two swords appear from Omega's arms as the cyborg uses his blades to try to cut Toranu. Toranu dodges the attacks, but he is kicked by Speedo. Speedo kicks Toranu numerous times causing Toranu to spit out blood. Buffer appears and shots three missiles at Toranu, who barely dodges each attack.

Toranu lands a certain distance from his three opponents. He has been unable to strike any of his opponents.

'_Damn it, I can't hit them. When I gain the advantage over one of them, another interrupts me,'_ thought Toranu.

Toranu stands back up as the wind begins to pick up.

"Um, um, um, aren't we inside a, a, a building?" asked Speedo.

"Yeah," replied Buffer.

"Why, why, why is there wind, wind, wind?" asked Speedo.

"The boy is creating it," answered Omega.

Toranu gathers the element of wind as he charges at the three cyborgs. He blows Buffer across the room as he concentrates his efforts on Omega and Speedo. Speedo dodges the attacks, but it is hit in the end from heavy wind.

Toranu gathers the element around his fist as he hits Omega managing to cut the cyborg's outer exterior. However, the machines regain their composure. Buffer shoots a series of missiles forcing Toranu to dodge the attacks. Speedo catches the red hair boy off guard kicking the boy in the stomach. Buffer appears next to Toranu and punches the boy in the head. Toranu lands on the ground with blood dripping from his head. He tries to stand up, but the dizziness he experiences keeps him from balancing.

Buffer's shoulders open up as two large missiles appear. He shots the missiles, but before the missiles could touch Toranu, someone intervenes causing the missiles to explode prematurely.

"Yohohoho, you seem to need a bit of help," said Brook.

"These machines seem interesting," said Sanji as he stands next to Brook with a smoke.

Omega appears next to Sanji surprising the cook.

"What?" shouted Sanji.

Omega cuts Sanji across the chest then it kicks Sanji away from Brook.

Brook draws his sword as Omega swings his left blade at Brook, who barely blocks the attack. Speedo appears next to Brook as he kicks the skeleton in the side.

Buffer resumes its attack on Toranu, who has yet to get back up.

"Die!" shouted Buffer shooting another wave of missiles.

Once again the missiles are destroyed by another set of missiles.

"Damn!" exclaimed Buffer.

"Sorry, but there is only enough room for one missile launching cyborg," said Franky as he and Usopp appear next to Toranu.

Sanji returns as he kicks Buffer sending it towards Omega. Speedo appears kicking Sanji in the stomach causing him to drop his cigarette. Speedo unleashes a wave of kicks at Sanji as each attack hits Sanji in the stomach and head. Sanji lands on the ground with blood dropping from his head.

'_These guys are at a completely different level than the fishmen,'_ thought Sanji.

Brook returns as he attacks Omega, who has gotten back up. Omega blocks each attack surprising Brook. Omega kicks Brook then it swings its two blades at Brook. Brook tries to block the attacks as best as he could, but he is hit by the attacks.

Brook's skeleton cracks, but he manages to stay on his feet. Speedo appears kicking Brook in the face sending the skeleton towards the wall.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" shouted Usopp sending a plant wolf towards Speedo.

Speedo dodges the attack with ease, but its concentration on the attack blinds it from Franky's attack.

"Weapons Left!" shouted Franky.

Franky successfully hits Speedo sending the machine towards the wall.

Sanji launches a wave of kicks at Omega, who blocks each attack. Sanji notices that the three cyborgs have armor that is at a different level than the previous robots.

Omega counters the attacks with its own forcing Sanji to go on the defense. Omega dodges and it punches Sanji in the stomach then it grabs Sanji's leg. Suddenly, Speedo appears as it lifts it leg and swings it down on Sanji's leg. A loud cracking sound occurs as Sanji begins screaming in pain. Sanji lands on the ground holding his leg trying to decrease the amount of pain.

"According to our files this must be the cook," said Speedo. "I want to break his hands."

Sanji's eyes widen. His hands are his life and he cannot afford to lose them. Speedo lifts its leg and hover it over Sanji's left hand.

"Toro Nagashi!" shouted a voice sending Speedo across the room.

"Love cook, you having trouble?" asked Zoro.

Sanji does not retort as he holds his leg.

"Sanji, your leg is broken. We need a doctor!" shouted Chopper.

"Oi, you are the doctor," said Usopp.

"Oh yeah," said Chopper after a while.

Chopper approaches Sanji and uses his limited equipment to take care of Sanji's leg.

"I need to operate on it when we get back to the ship. I can't do much here," said Chopper.

Zoro, Franky, and Brook continue to battle the three cyborgs, but the machines continue to push them back.

'_This is trouble,'_ thought Zoro.

Suddenly, the wind begins to pick up as Toranu returns to battle. He hits all three cyborgs sending them towards the wall.

Sanji's eyes widen again. Toranu's wounds have healed. The red hair boy still has a few wounds on his body, but he much better than before.

Toranu looks up and notices loose rocks. He gathers wind around his hand and launches it towards the ceiling. Almost instantly, the ceiling collapses as the rocks land on the three cyborgs just as they got back up.

"Crap," said Buffer.

Sanji stands back up, but he falls the moment he does.

"Sanji, you can't walk right now!" exclaimed Chopper.

Franky approaches Sanji and picks him up. Sanji becomes frustrated since he cannot walk on his own. Zoro grins at Sanji's predicament, but decides not to say anything until they get back on the ship. Sanji notices the grin, but decides not say anything.

"We need to find the others!" said Franky as the Straw Hat pirates run deeper into the tower.

*SC*

Luffy shouts as his fist hits Enel in the stomach. Enel has tried his best to fight against Luffy, but he has been unable to gain the advantage he had earlier. Enel swings his staff stopping Luffy's next attack. Luffy back out as Enel attacks Luffy. Luffy successfully dodges each attack as the captain strikes Enel in the head.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet!" shouted Luffy striking Enel once again.

Enel slams into the wall causing it to crack.

"Luffy, we should leave," said Nami.

Enel tries to get up, but his body refuses to listen to him.

Luffy, Nami, and Robin run out of the room as quickly as they can.

A few minutes pass as Enel finally regains control of his body. He slowly begins to run after them despite holding his abdomen, but the injury slows down the devil fruit user. However, a voice stops him from moving further on.

"Leave them to me," said the voice.

"Are you sure you want reveal yourself?" asked Enel holding his abdomen.

"I have no choice," said the voice. "Our plan has failed."

*SC*

Nami falls down as her strength begins to falter. Luffy grabs Nami and lifts her onto his back. He begins to run again as Robin follows closely.

Soon they hear voices ahead of them.

"Luffy!" shouted a familiar voice.

Luffy recognizes the voice.

"Chopper!" shouted Luffy.

For the first time since Cabro Island, the Straw Hat crew has reunited.

"Nami-swan!" exclaimed Sanji from Franky's back.

Everybody decides to run back to the entrance as they talk about their experiences on the island except Nami, who has been quiet. Based on her wounds, everybody knows she has gone through a lot, thus, they do not ask her about her experiences.

The crew returns to the area where the cyborgs were buried. As they pass by, the crew hears noises from the rumble.

"Are they still alive?" asked Usopp.

"Seems like it," replied Brook. "We should leave as soon as possible."

They crew manages to exit the center tower as they begin to head south to their ship.

Suddenly, a bright light occurs surprising the crew and stopping them in their tracks. The sky turns dark as the light begins to weaken

"Do you really think you can escape me?" questioned a voice from inside the weaken light.

The light clears up revealing a middle age man with medium straight black hair and black eyes. He has a normal built body with well-toned muscles. He wears a pirate coat with a weird black armor underneath. He also wears black pants and shoes. Around his waist is a holster for two guns with the two guns inside. There is also a scar across his neck, which seems faded.

"W-Who are you?" asked Usopp as a feeling of dread runs through his body.

The rest of the crew begins to back away except Luffy and Zoro. Each of them can feel the power emitting from the person in front of them. Luffy allows Nami to get off him as she retreats to the rest of the crew.

"My name is Fearghas," replied the black hair man. "I'm here to complete my plan. Give me the captain, navigator, and the red hair brat. Then, rest of you can go."

"No," replied the crew instantly.

"Very well, I'll take them by force," said Fearghas.

A black aura appears around Fearghas as he unleashes tremendous power causing the Straw Hats to breathe heavily. Toranu stands walking from the group towards Fearghas.

"I've face your kind before. I'm not afraid," said Toranu.

"You got lucky. That is all it was, luck," said Fearghas.

Fearghas draws his two guns. Luffy appears next to Toranu.

"Bullets won't harm me!" shouted Luffy as he charges at Fearghas.

"Wait Luffy!" exclaimed Toranu.

Fearghas shoots his two guns at Luffy. A black ball appears from both guns as they hit Luffy directly in the chest. Luffy stops his attack as his chest shows blood.

"LUFFY!" shouted the crew.

Fearghas appears in front of Luffy as he points his gun at Luffy's chest.

"Dark Shot!" shouted Fearghas.

The attack hits Luffy at point blank range.

"Luffy!" shouted the crew again.

Zoro charges in while Brook catches Luffy.

"Oh my god!" shouted Nami.

Luffy's scar on his chest opens once again. Luffy lands on the ground as blood pours from his reopened wound. Chopper appears next to him. Luffy's eyes are rolled back as blood drips from his mouth.

"It isn't deep, but we need to return to the ship," said Chopper.

"That was it. I thought he was stronger than that," said Fearghas.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!" shouted Zoro sending a powerful attack at Fearghas.

The attack hits Fearghas directly, but to Zoro's surprise, the attack simply bounces off Fearghas. Nearby trees are destroyed by the deflected attack.

"What just happened?" asked Usopp with wide eyes.

The entire crew is shock including Zoro.

'_My attack just bounced off, but how?'_ wondered Zoro.

Fearghas points his gun at the crew, but a heavy wind picks up forcing him to stand his ground.

"Take this!" shouted Toranu shooting a powerful blast of wind towards Fearghas.

It creates a huge cloud of dust blinding Fearghas. A dark aura appears around Fearghas as he disappears and reappears outside the cloud of dust.

Soon the dust lifts as Fearghas looks at an empty area.

'_Smart, that brat knows I need to know where my enemy is in order to use my techniques properly. The dust blocks my sight. The particles stop my ability to smell. The attack itself is too loud for me to hear anything. The rumble caused by the attack made it impossible to feel my opponents.'_ thought Fearghas. _'I really need to find a way to counter that attack. This is the fifth time he escaped me because of it.'_

*SC*

The Straw Hat Pirates looks around and notice they are on their ship. How did they even reach their ship in seconds? They notice Toranu unconscious on the ship along with Luffy.

"It's best to get out of here before our enemies catch up," suggested Robin.

"She's right," said Nami.

Franky grabs Luffy while holding Sanji. Usopp takes Toranu and follows Franky and Chopper to the infirmary. The rest of the crew does their best to get the ship ready for departure. Robin's devil fruit powers come in handy, making the progress much faster.

An hour passes as the crew is off to the next island. They managed to escape the deadly opponents, but suffered heavy injuries in the process. Toranu woke up thirty minutes after the battle while Chopper patched up Sanji. However, Luffy remain unconscious after the emergency surgery Chopper performed.

Nami sits on a chair next to Luffy's bed in the infirmary as she watches his steady breathing. Chopper just finished checking her body and bandaged all of her wounds.

"I'm sorry Luffy. No matter how much I improve. I'm always the weak one," said Nami to the unconscious Luffy. "I'm useless."

"You're not," said a voice behind Nami.

Nami turns around and notices Toranu behind her.

"You're not weak. Anyone can become stronger," said Toranu. "I knew this person in my past who thought herself weak. However, she decided she had enough. She trained her hardest. Now, she is one of the strongest people I know."

Nami smiles at Toranu's words. Suddenly, a hand grabs her arm. Nami turns her neck around to look at the source.

"You are strong," said Luffy with half-open eyes.

"Luffy," said Nami with tears in her eyes.

Luffy smiles as his eyes close. He falls asleep once again. Nami turns around and notices Toranu gone. She smiles and returns her attention to Luffy.

"Thank you for believing in me, Luffy," said Nami as she rests her head on Luffy's hand falling asleep in the process.

*SC*

**A/N: Such a touching moment. Now things are getting interesting. Stronger opponents have appeared. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Beyond Friendship

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: My next chapter is up. It took me a bit to write this one, but I think it came out nicely. Please read and enjoy.**

**I have also gone back to chapters 1, 3, 5, 7, and 8 to add a bit of character descriptions for my original characters. I will fix things primarily within the first eight chapters as time passes by. If anyone sees something that needs more explaining or clarification, then I will fix it when I get the chance.**

**Thank you, Cyclone20, for your suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: Beyond Friendship

Two days passed since the battle at Cyborg Island. The Straw Hat crew is still recovering from their wounds. Nami is has bandages throughout her body. Luffy has begun moving around the ship, but at a slow rate. Sanji uses crutches to move around the ship. He hates using them but lucky for him, he should recover fully within the next three days. Chopper is an amazing doctor. Everyone received minor wounds. They have already recovered from the previous battle.

Nami walks back into the infirmary since Chopper decided to keep Luffy there just in case anything happened. Nami gazes at the wounded Luffy. The past two days have been long for her. She is thankful for Toranu cheering her up. She has to become stronger, but how. She remembers Toranu suggest for her to master the element of weather at the next level, but how is that possible. Is there a way to control weather at a different level?

Nami hears groaning as she turns her attention to Luffy. Luffy's eyes open slowly as Nami jumps to his side.

"Luffy," said Nami.

Luffy turns his head to Nami. The way Nami looks at him makes him feel weird. Why does this feeling keep coming back? Why does it bother him? What is it? His brother Ace has always gave him lecture about woman, but he never cared. He should have listened more closely.

"N-Nami," said Luffy with a weaken voice.

"Don't speak, just rest," interrupted Nami.

Nami grabs Luffy's hand and gently rubs it. She spends the next twenty minutes telling Luffy of the events that occurred after he lost conscious to the rest events. After she finished, Luffy fell asleep. Nami stares at Luffy feeling happy that he is awake.

Over the next few hours, other members of the crew including Toranu would enter the infirmary to check up on Luffy. Nami stayed the entire time. She did not want to leave Luffy alone, no matter what.

To Chopper's surprise, Luffy recovered enough to move around the following day. Luffy, with the help of Nami, began to walk towards the kitchen. After breakfast, Chopper helped Luffy take a bath as Nami took her bath after Luffy was finished.

After her refreshing bath, Nami returns to the deck watching Luffy on the deck resting since Chopper forced him to take it easy. She watches as Usopp arrives with a deck of cards. Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Brook participate in the card game.

Nami grabs a beach chair and puts it next to Robin. Nami lies down as Robin watches her.

Nami sighs. She looks at Luffy thinking about the past few days. He came for her. She knew he would. Now she finally understands why she fell in love with him. However, her latest nightmares have also been on her mind.

"What's with the dreamy look?" asked Robin.

"N-Nothing," replied Nami.

Robin smiles as she wonders if Nami now has feelings towards their captain. The black hair woman looks at Toranu, who nods to her. Robin decides to ask Toranu directly before she makes any more assumptions. Robin returns her attention to Nami and notices the orange hair woman's dark stare.

"You're safe now," said Robin.

Nami only nods as she watches Robin head towards Toranu, but she simply shrugs, not concern about it at all.

"Nami-swan!" shouted Sanji as he approaches the navigator in his love mode. "Is there anything your need? I could make anything to smooth your pain on your precious body!"

Nami gives Sanji a dark glare causing the cook to back off a couple of steps. Nami realizes her reaction and calms herself down trying not to show anger to her crewmates. She looks at Sanji remembering something she wanted him to do a while back.

"Yes, actually," said Nami.

She grabs a basket full of freshly picked tangerines and hands it to Sanji.

"Could you please make a tangerine pie for everyone? There should be enough for everyone to get at least slices, give or take Luffy doesn't eat it first," asked Nami.

"Sure Nami-swan!" replied Sanji.

Sanji returns to the kitchen as Nami gazes at Luffy again. She picks up another basket with one tangerine inside. She watches as Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brooke finish their card game. They separate and return to their own activities. Nami decides to give the tangerine to Luffy.

'_I always keep him away from my tangerine. He deserves at least one,'_ thought Nami.

"Luffy," said Nami gaining the attention of the captain.

Luffy turns around and grins at Nami. Nami lifts her left arm showing Luffy the basket. She grabs the tangerine and presents it to Luffy. The captain stares at her in a confused motion. He knows that nobody touches Nami's tangerines. Nami rolls her eyes and tells him it is okay to eat. Luffy grins again and takes the orange. He slowly peels it and eats it piece by piece. Nami raises an eyebrow. She is surprise Luffy did not gulp the whole thing. Normally, he would do that, yet here he is enjoying the flavor of the tangerine.

Luffy's eyes gaze at the tangerine grove, but he soon catches Nami's eye twitching.

"Don't you dare," said Nami with a death glare.

Luffy begins sweating and decides it is safer not do anything stupid, for once in his life.

"Shishishishi," laughed Luffy.

Luffy grabs Nami causing her to blush. Instantly, Luffy notices her red checks as he begins to worry.

"Nami, are you okay? Are you sick?" asked Luffy as he places his hand on her forehead.

Nami blushes, but she manages to regain her composure and replies to Luffy.

"N-Nothing is wrong."

Luffy raises an eyebrow, but he decides to accept her answer. The weird feeling returns to him tenfold, but decides it is just hunger bothering him.

A few hours pass as Sanji exits the kitchen alerting the rest of the crew of lunch. Everyone runs to the kitchen trying to beat Luffy, who started running. Toranu begins whistling as he sticks out his leg tripping Luffy in the process. Toranu sends gentle winds towards Nami causing her to lose her balance for a few seconds. Robin and Zoro notice Toranu's actions and smirk knowing what he trying to do. In Zoro's opinion, he rather not involved himself in the situation and let things go as is. Robin, on the hand, she wants both to be happy and she is willing to help Toranu as needed.

Robin stands inside the dining room. She knows Nami and they always sit next to each other. She sits in the middle of one side of the table. This leaves two seats to her left and two seats to her right. Zoro sighs, but he decides to help her out. Zoro sits to Robin's far right side. Chopper, Franky, and Usopp sit on the other side. Brook sits on Robin's far left side. He knows he must leave at least one spot open for Nami next to Robin. Zoro smirks as he sees his opening. He gets up and sits next to Robin's left leaving the two seats to Robin's right open. Both of them know that Sanji will be the last one to sit down.

Toranu enters the dining noticing four seats left open. He sits on the seat across Brook. Soon, Nami enters the dining room and heads to the seat next to Robin. Toranu uses his wind element with enough force on Usopp to make it seem like Chopper hit him. Chopper smacks him as Usopp returns the attack. Franky becomes annoyed and tries to stop him. Luffy enters the room and notices the fight. Sanji returns to stop the fight kicking the chair next to Franky away. Luffy decides to take the only chair currently available. He sits next to Nami as the fight between Usopp, Chopper, and Franky ends. Sanji returns to the kitchen and he soon comes back with the food. The typical lunch occurs as the Straw Hats try to protect their food from Luffy.

The crew sighs as Luffy and Toranu enter another eating contest. The crew was surprise the first day Toranu was with them. He went on an eating rampage when trying to eat more than Luffy even though he lost in the end.

Nami watches in amazement. The first she witness this was the day before. She spent most of her time with Luffy during his recovery. She groans knowing their food supply will decrease even more with these two on board.

Toranu uses a bit of wind strong enough to push Nami off her chair. She falls towards Luffy, who manages to catch her. The two stare at each other's eyes while the crew watches with awe. Nami pushes herself off while Luffy helps her balance. Luffy tries to apologize, but Nami stops him, telling him it is hers.

*SC*

Later that night, Nami tries to clear her head. She just woke up from a nightmare of the past few days. The evil and sick laugh from Arlong and Enel continue to haunt her. The fear that ran through her when Fearghas appeared as well as Luffy's wound opening. Soon, her thoughts about Luffy's reaction to their situation run through her mind. She noticed him acting weird. Luffy has never acted like that before. Could it be possible for him to show feelings? Nami sighs. She knows her love is only one-sided.

Nami walks onto the deck. She watches the stars above enjoying the night sky. She looks around and notices Luffy on the grass looking at the stars. She approaches her captain wondering why he is still outside.

"Luffy, aren't you sleepy?" asked Nami.

Luffy turns his head towards Nami. He responds with a simple no. He sits up and pats the area next to him. Nami takes the hint and sits next to her captain. The two enjoy the night sky in silence as Toranu appears on the deck. He watches the two pirates sit next to each other. He smiles remembering his hometown.

'_I can't wait to return home,'_ thought Toranu. _'But, I have a mission to complete.'_

Toranu creates a stronger bit of wind, which causes a cold breeze. Nami begins to shiver as a result. Luffy notices this and grabs Nami. Nami yelps in surprise, but she gives into Luffy's warmth as he wraps his arms around Nami.

Toranu smiles as he returns into the ship.

*SC*

The next morning Brook walks around the ship. The show he saw last night interested him. He did not expect Luffy and Nami to embrace each other. However, he also noticed Toranu's interference. He would smile, but he has no skin, skull joke!

Brook returns to the deck and notices Luffy and Nami still asleep on the deck. Brook decides to help his captain before an angry cook decides to kill him.

"Luffy-san, Nami-san," said Brook loud enough to wake them.

Luffy and Nami wake up and realize their position. Nami breaks apart from Luffy trying to calm herself down.

"Luffy-san, Nami-san. Sanji-san is heading up here. It might be a good idea to return to your room since your still wearing the same clothes from yesterday," said Brook. "By the way Nami-san, could I see your pant-."

"I would bleed, but I have no blood, skull joke!" exclaimed Brook as he loses consciousness.

Nami runs to her room as Luffy shrugs. He does not care what Sanji thinks of his clothing.

*SC*

During breakfast, Nami continues to glance at Luffy sighing at times while eating. Toranu notices this and looks at Luffy. Luffy continues his usual routine causing Toranu to groan in frustration. Is Luffy really that naïve? Nami is struggling with her emotions while Luffy is acting as if nothing is happening. Toranu's eyes shot wide open the moment he realizes something. Perhaps Luffy is confusing his emotions with something else. Sometimes, but very rare, can butterflies in the stomach be mistaken for hunger. With Luffy's type of mind, there is a chance he is confusing the two.

Robin looks at Toranu and smiles at bit. He must have figured it out. She looks at Zoro, who simply rolls his eyes.

"Luffy! Get your own food!" shouted Usopp trying to defend himself from Luffy.

Luffy continues his onslaught of the food while various crewmembers try to defend themselves. However, Nami realizes Luffy is no longer stealing from her plate. Why was that? She decides not to test her luck and continues to eat peacefully.

*SC*

Toranu smirks. Oh, he has a dark plan. It involves a single room, a lock, and numerous scented candles. He turns around with Robin, Franky, and Brook following him. They nod as Franky enters an empty room. He places a bed inside with one blanket. He modifies the room to the point where it looks romantic. Robin and Brook asset the shipwright as Toranu keeps a watchful eye for the captain, navigator, and cook. The last thing he needs is one of them coming down the stairs and discovering his dark plan for the captain and navigator.

Later that day, Toranu walks up to Nami.

"Hey Nami-san," said Toranu. "How is your day?"

Nami smiles then replies, "I've been good."

Nami looks at Luffy, who is busy enjoying himself with Usopp and Chopper.

"Love the captain?" asked Toranu unexpectedly.

Nami's face turns red as she tries to hide it, but fails miserably. Robin sits next to Nami enjoying the red face her fellow crewmate is making.

"W-What do you two want?" asked Nami.

"To know your feelings for him," responded Robin.

"Do you love him?" asked Toranu.

Nami tries to form words, but her embarrassment keeps her from speaking well.

"I, well, um, I, um," started Nami, but she fails to speak.

It is at this moment, Nami knows she could no longer lie.

"Yes," said Nami. "I do."

Toranu and Robin smile as they look at each other. They nod knowing they can proceed with their plan.

"But, it will never happen," continued Nami.

Toranu and Robin raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" inquired Toranu.

"By now, both of you should know the type of person Luffy is," said Nami. "He's too innocent. I can't do anything."

"But, everyone person is capable of love. It just takes some people more time than others," said Toranu.

"If he's willing to learn teach him," added Robin.

"I can't. Teaching love is not the same as feeling love," said Nami.

"We're not telling you to teach him to love you," said Robin. "We're telling you to teach him what love is. Then let nature take him the rest of the way."

Nami stays silent as she considers Toranu and Robin's words. However, she cannot force something onto Luffy.

"Think about it, Nami-san," said Toranu.

The day passes as night hits once again. Nami walks around the ship enjoying the night breeze. It is not as cold as the day before. The weather in the Grand Line changes so frequently.

The crew was busy most of the day, thus, they decided to have a late dinner. The rest of the crew exits the dining room as they walk around the ship. Zoro stays near the dining door with Franky. Sanji is the only crewmember who stayed in the kitchen. Franky grabs a few wood planks and swiftly and quietly attaches them in the door. Zoro sits in front of the door just in case the cook decides to break the door down.

Usopp and Chopper continue to distract Luffy as they play another game created by Usopp.

Robin sits next to Nami. Robin decides to enact Toranu's plan.

"Navigator-san," said Robin.

"Yeah," replied Nami.

"There is a new room Franky built in the second deck. He asked my opinion on it, but I think you're the better person," said Robin.

Nami raises an eyebrow.

"What type of room is it?" wondered Nami.

"It's a special room. Franky needs your opinion by tonight," said Robin.

"Why am I the better one?" asked Nami.

"Trust me, you are," replied Robin with a smile.

Nami gives in and gets up from her chair. Robin hands her a small map telling her which room.

Usopp and Chopper watch Nami enter the ship. They turn to Robin, who nods her head to him. They nod back to her. Brook approaches Luffy's group.

"Luffy-san, I have something to show you. Sanji keeps a special area for meat," said Brook.

The moment Luffy heard the word meat, he turn his attention to Brook.

"Where?" asked Luffy in excitement.

"Follow me," said Brook.

Luffy follows Brook as the rest of crew hope for the best.

"Oi, why is the door stuck?" yelled Sanji from inside the kitchen.

The crew turns their attention to Sanji. Now the difficult part of the plan occurs. They must keep Sanji from interfering with their plan.

*SC*

Nami finds the room Robin told her to find. She opens the door and her eyes widen when she sees what is inside. There is a single bed with one thin blanket. Around the room is a handful of furniture with candles lit on top. She wonders why Franky built such a room. She definitely does not recall ever asking him to build such a room. Is there something happening she does not know about? This type of room suggests romance, but there are only two women in the crew unless the men want this room. She shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts.

Suddenly, the door opens surprising Nami. Luffy walks into the room searching for meat.

"Hi Nami," said Luffy.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

"Brook told me there is meat in here, but I don't see it. His eyes must be getting bad," replied Luffy.

"But, he doesn't have any eyes," said Nami.

"Yohohohoho," laughed a voice outside the door. "Oops."

Nami raises an eyebrow. Why would Brook lie to Luffy? Why would Robin lie to her? Suddenly, it dawns on her.

'_Damn you Robin,'_ thought Nami. _'I bet everyone is involved in this except for Sanji.'_

"There's no food in here," said Nami.

Luffy groans in disappointment. He heads to the door to leave, but when he tries to open the door, he realizes he cannot move it.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Um, I can't open the door," replied Luffy.

Nami approaches the door and tries to open it, but she fails.

"Damn it," said Nami.

"I'll break it down," said Luffy.

"No!" shouted Nami. "You are not breaking anything. We've used up enough money feeding you!"

A few hours pass after the event. Nami begins to yawn, but she tries to stay awake.

"Sleep," said Luffy. "Take the bed."

"What about you? I can't leave you on the floor," replied Nami.

"It's okay," said Luffy.

Nami nods as she enters the bed. The crew will feel her anger in the morning.

Another thirty minutes pass, but Nami is unable to sleep. The cold air keeps her from sleeping. She continues to shiver, but her memory of the previous night comes back to her.

"Luffy," said Nami.

"Yeah," replied Luffy.

"Could you come here in the bed," said Nami.

Luffy gets up from the floor and walks to Nami. He stares at her as if he is trying to be cautious just in case she decides to hit him.

Nami notices his hesitation, which makes her a bit sad, but she realizes that it is her fault. She always hits him.

"Don't worry. I won't hit you," said Nami.

Luffy enters the bed as Nami covers them both with the cover. She begins blushing, but she feels his body heat. She snuggles up to Luffy enjoying his warmth.

The weird feeling returns to Luffy's stomach. He tries to understand what is happening, but decides it is due to hunger. Luffy wraps his arm around Nami causing her to yelp in surprise, but she does nothing to push him away.

Warmth spreads through Nami. Oh, how she wishes she could be like this for the rest of her life. Nami is broken out of her trance when she feels something warm on her head. She opens her eyes and realizes that Luffy is kissing her forehead.

"W-What are y-you doing?" asked Nami while she blushes red.

"I don't know," replied Luffy. "I just wanted to kiss your head."

Nami's eyes widen the moment he said. Then it dawns on her.

'_Robin and Toranu were right,'_ thought Nami.

He is capable of love. At that moment, Nami decides to follow her heart. No matter how long it takes, she will help Luffy learn what love is.

Nami smiles as she falls asleep.

*SC*

**A/N: I decided to have this chapter concentrate on improving Luffy and Nami's relationship. I will return with the main storyline the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter though. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival at Sparosas Island

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: All right, I have made it to chapter 10. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 10: Arrive at Sparosas Island

"There's an island ahead!" shouted Usopp as he sits in the crow's nest.

Luffy and Nami run from the dining room looking ahead to the island.

A few days passed since the event in Franky's new room. Since then, Nami has spent a lot of time with Luffy. She showered him with emotions. She notices his confusion and she has been trying her best to clarify it to him.

For some reason, Luffy wants to listen to Nami. Ever since that day, he has enjoyed her company. Every time she is away from him, he feels awkward. He ignores it knowing Nami will come back.

Ever since Nami opens her eyes, she notices how Luffy constantly struggles with himself.

'_How could I have missed it? Luffy is capable of love. I just need to teach him what it is. This is going to be hard,'_ thought Nami.

An hour later, the crew reaches the island, but they begin to feel something wrong. Not only does it seem deserted, but also throughout the island, trails of smoke alert them that something happened.

"Something is wrong," said Toranu.

"We should hide the ship for the time being," said Robin.

The crew agrees as they hide the Thousand Sunny. Afterwards, they leave their ship knowing it is a bad idea to separate until they discover what is happening.

*SC*

"Where are they?" asked Fearghas as he walking around in the halls of a castle.

"They are bound to be somewhere," said Enel. "There are only three possible islands from Cyborg Island."

"They will make a mistake. Their captain is that idiot Luffy. He won't stay quiet for long," said Arlong.

The group walks into a room with Goro and Daichi. Omega, Speedo, and Buffer are also present.

"Arlong, your fishmen allies need to become stronger," said Enel.

"Excuse me, we fishmen are powerful," retorted Arlong.

"Why did my cyborgs manage to overpower some of the Straw Hats while your fishmen were defeated?" said Enel.

"Why you," started Arlong.

"Enough," interrupted Fearghas. "Arlong, I want your fishmen and you to meet me later on today. Enel, those robots are based on my technology. You simply helped me charge them."

All of Fearghas allies head their own way for the moment as Fearghas sits back down waiting for any news.

*SC*

The Straw Hats crew has spent hours walking. Not a single town has been in sight. Realizing it might be easier to head towards the smoke, they change their directions. The crew agrees to stay out of sight. However, this becomes difficult with all the dead trees.

They look around them. The trees are dead as well as the grass. The crew has not seen a single life form. Furthermore, some of the trees seem burnt. The crew wonders what happened. Was there a fire or did someone do this. If so, who could have done this?

Soon, they see a village ahead of them. However, the moment they get close, they realize the condition of the village.

"What happened?" asked Usopp.

There are burnt buildings with no sign of life anywhere. The empty streets give some of the crewmembers a sense of fear. The crew hears a scream causing them to turn around. They notice Usopp pointing at an object from his position.

There is a pile of skeletons on the side of a building. Based on the burnt marks on the bones, it seems the people dead from burning alive.

"This is horrible!" shouted Nami. "Who could do this?"

Luffy stares at the skeleton of a child. His fist clenches as his anger increases.

The crew hears noises from the other side of the town. The Straw Hats slowly travel to the other side hoping the sight would not be as horrible.

*SC*

The crew reaches the other side. The sight before them angers them to the point of wanting to charge in.

The cyborgs from Fearghas' army surround a group of people. The people are a mix of men, women, and children. The people are in chains while looking skinny. They travel with a water carrier with two buckets. Inside the two buckets are pieces of gold. As much as Nami wanted to go after the gold, her attention is currently on the group of people.

Luffy begins cracking his knuckles, which the crew hears. They immediately realize Luffy's intention.

Zoro grabs his sword unsheathing them as he prepares to battle. He is going to enjoy destroying these pathetic machines.

Sanji grabs a smoke and lights it. He checks his leg making sure he is in good shape. He hopes his leg has healed enough.

Nami grabs her Clima-Tact. She refuses to let anyone suffer because of Enel and Arlong.

Robin crosses her arms. She could only guess the entire island is in the same state. This brings up too many painful memories of her past with the destruction of her village. She is going to fight for these people.

Usopp sighs as he grabs his Kuro Kabuto. He is going to help these people no matter what.

Franky checks the amount of cola he has. When he realizes he has enough, he smirks as he lifts his arms preparing to battle.

Chopper changes into his heavy point. His past already involved people who suffered torture by a tyrant ruler. Fearghas, Enel, and Arlong are no different.

Brook grabs the hilt of his cane sword. He knows the robots could be strong due to the previous battle with robots. However, he does not care. There are people in need of him and he will do what he can.

Toranu cracks his knuckles as he too prepares to battle against the group of robots.

Just as the crew is about to charge, they stop the moment they hear yelling.

"Charge!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, a group a people charges at the robots. The robots change into defense position countering the robots with all their might. The people and robots clash. The sound of battle occurs as both sides lose numbers.

"Free our people!" shouted a person, who is on a horse.

"Follow Lord Aron!" shouted another person.

Aron appears on a horse. He wears red armor with a short sword on his right hand and a shield on his back. He wears black pants with red armor boots. His hair is dark purple. He has dark brown eyes and wears a gold chain around his neck.

Some of the soldiers head towards the captured people. However, a handful of robots block their path forcing another stalemate.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats continue to watch the battle. The crew turns to Luffy, who has not moved a muscle.

"Help defeat the robots," said Luffy.

The crew nods in agreement as the pirate crew and Toranu charge forward.

Aron, the leader of the soldier realizes that others have joined in. He watches as the small group of people starts attacking the robots. The amount of power they display is amazing to him.

"Sir, what do we do about those people?" asked a soldier.

"They're helping us," said Aron. "Soldiers do not attack the newcomers. Continue your attacks on those machines!"

The Straw Hat crew manages to reach the prisoners and free them in the process.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he attacks a group of robots destroying a few of them.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" yelled Nami sending a bolt of lightning.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" yelled Luffy rapidly attacking numerous robots.

"Polka Remise!" shouted Brook piercing through a few robots.

"Once Fleur," said Robin. "Slam!"

"Strong Right!" shouted Franky.

"Reception!" shouted Sanji using his foot to slam a robot's head into the ground.

"Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin!" shouted Usopp unleashing stalks of bamboo from the ground.

"Heavy Gong!" yelled Chopper punching one of the robots.

Heavy wind picks up as Toranu destroying numerous robots. He smirks as he rampages through them.

The robots continue to battle against the combined forces of the Straw Hats and soldiers, but they soon realize it no good.

"All forces retreat!" shouted one of the robots.

"They have enough brains to know when to give up," said Franky.

"The Straw Hat Pirates," said Aron.

"You're name is Aron, correct?" asked Robin remembering one of the soldiers shouting his name.

"Yes it is," replied Aron. "I've been waiting for you to arrive."

The Straw Hats stare at Aron. How did they know they were coming?

"Long time no see, Toranu," said Aron.

"Yeah, I'm here," replied Toranu. "But, what happened to the island. I was here only six weeks ago. What happened?"

"Fearghas arrived five weeks ago,' said Aron. "His power is too much. In five weeks, he destroyed everything."

"This island is as big as Alabasta," said Toranu.

"Yeah, but it didn't matter to him," said Aron.

"About time you came back," said another voice.

The Straw Hats, Toranu, and Aron turn their attention to the voice.

"It's you!" shouted Luffy. "Um, Indy, wait it's Inno, no maybe it's Innado?"

"It's Innes you moron!" shouted Innes.

"Yeah, Innes, the fortunlily," continued Luffy.

"It's fortuneteller!" retorted Innes. "You know what, forget it!"

"We should leave. The last thing we need is an army charging towards us," suggested Aron.

*SC*

Aron leads the group to an underground cave located in the middle of a mountain range away from any eyes. Once the group enters the underground cave, the Straw Hats witness hundreds of people within the enormous cave.

"This is one of the many hideouts throughout the island," said Aron. "Our people had to go underground; otherwise, Fearghas would have killed us all. We figured Fearghas relies on his senses to know where he will attack."

"We faced this man in the previous island. He is powerful," said Sanji.

"Then, stay here for a week. Let me and Innes help you increase your strengths," said Aron.

"In such a short amount of time?" wondered Usopp.

"Trust us. Innes has a special ability. She isn't just a fortuneteller," said Aron.

The Straw Hats look at each other wondering if they should trust the people in front of them.

"Okay," said Luffy.

"Oi!" shouted the crew.

"Don't worry, it's only surgery," said Innes with an evil grin.

"What the hell! We can't trust them!" shouted Usopp.

Innes starts laughing away.

"I'm only kidding," laughed Innes.

"This is why people don't trust us," said Aron.

Innes gives Aron a death glare. Toranu begins sweating, as does Aron.

'_I'm not even the target and I can still feel it,'_ thought Toranu.

*SC*

"I have the ability to sense potential," explained Innes as the Straw Hat Pirates sit across her in her living room. "For some odd reason, this same power allows me to see fragments of the future. I wish I can see everything, but this is as far as I can go. Anyways, my abilities is due to a devil fruit known as the Jiri Jiri no Mi."

"I have the ability to release energy," said Aron. "I can do so with my own body or with someone else's. This ability also allows me to unlock hidden potentials. I can also release burst of energy as a weapon. However, it is difficult to do so. Sometimes I cause the person I'm helping to explode."

A dark aura appears around the Straw Hat crew. Each of them definitely does not want this person to touch them in any way.

"That's where I come in. My abilities help me direct Aron to awaken a person's hidden potential. Every person is different, just to let all of you know," added Innes.

"I ate the Kaijo Kaijo no Mi," continued Aron.

"Well, I'm going to change," said Innes. "I'm tired of this fortuneteller clothing."

"I'll show you to your rooms," said Aron.

The Straw Hats follow Aron as he leads them deeper in the large cavern. As they walk, they notice the villagers have made a small town. The cavern is big enough to have buildings inside the cave. Based on the amount of wood, the villagers have gone out to collect the materials needed for the building.

The crew spent the rest of the day recovering from the previous battle and enduring the long journey it took to reach Sparosas Island.

Luffy decides to roam around the newly built hallways. Even he could tell the hallways still need work. His noise picks up a delicious smell. His stomach growls as he rushes to the source of the smell.

He finds a large kitchen with leftover food as a few people place the food into refrigerators.

"Luffy," said a voice behind Luffy.

Luffy turns around and notices Nami standing at the doorway.

*SC*

A cyborg returns to a ship. It walks on the deck heading towards the captain's room. It knocks waiting for a response.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

The cyborg opens the door and walks into the room. It sees the person it is looking for.

"I found them," said the cyborg.

"Good job Omega," said the man. "Prepare our forces to chase after them."

"Yes, Fearghas," replied Omega.

Omega leaves the room as Enel and Arlong walk in.

"Arlong, how do you, Goro, and Daichi feel?" asked Fearghas.

"I must admit, all of us feel much stronger," replied Arlong.

"It's a small spell I learned a while back, but it takes a lot out of me," said Fearghas.

Enel listens as Fearghas and Arlong talk. He wonders how Fearghas can so much power. He remembers talking to the man a while back.

Flashback

Enel walks around the forest looking for Fearghas. It was only a few days ago that the black hair man came to him with a proposition to gain power and defeat his old enemies.

"What do you want Enel?" asked Fearghas appearing from the shadows.

"I just wondering what our plan is," replied Enel. "Plus, what are your powers. I've seen you use a few. Devil fruit users should only have the ability to use one."

"First of all, it is possible to use more than one. That was proven two years ago by Blackbeard," responded Fearghas. "Second, I don't have devil fruit powers. I have another type of power. It is similar to haki, but still different."

"Is there a name for this source of power?" asked Enel.

"Yes there is, but it is best not to say anything," replied Fearghas.

Enel decides to accept that answer and turns around to leave.

Fearghas continues to stand in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a small creature in the shadows appears. It gives Fearghas a letter. The black hair man opens the letter and begins to read it. His eyes widen as he reads the letter. Then he starts laughing.

"I can't believe he lost," laughed Fearghas. "I mean, come on, we both had the same master and he lost."

Fearghas continues to read his letter. His eyes narrow as a result.

"So, you're trying to outsmart me, master. I will not be defeated by weaklings," said Fearghas to himself.

Fearghas grabs a second piece of paper that came with the letter. On it is a list of people's names with the words potential targets on the top of list. Fearghas reads the letter.

"Let's see, we have Eustass Kid, Marco, Shanks, Jinbe, Trafalgar Law, and Monkey D. Luffy," said Fearghas. "The only ones I see as a threat is Shanks and Jinbe. The rest are too weak. No matter, I will get what I want. The only problem is how do I get there?"

Enel watches from the shadows. He wonders who Fearghas really is, but he has seen the power of the man before him. He has no choice, but to ally himself with this man.

Flashback Ends

"I can't wait to see Nami squirm under my reign," laughed Arlong.

Enel and Arlong leave as Fearghas holds a weird object in his hand. The object is a sphere with a symbol of a phoenix.

"Our time is near," said Fearghas to himself.

*SC*

"What are you doing, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"I'm hungry," whined Luffy.

"Listen, the people here are low on food. You have to control your stomach for a while," stated Nami.

"But," started Luffy.

"No, you can't just eat anything you see," said Nami in a serious tone.

"Okay," replied Luffy.

"Watch out!" shouted a chef.

One of the ovens explodes due to a leaking gas. Luffy instantly grabs Nami and jumps out the kitchen as the chef reach safety.

The Straw Hat crew rush to the scene to provide any help. However, they were not prepared for the scene in front of them. Sanji's eyes widen, as he witnesses an event he never thought would happen.

Zoro, Robin, and Toranu smirk, as does Franky. Usopp and Chopper begin to sweat as they and Brook senses the killer intent rolling off Sanji.

In front of them, Luffy and Nami exchange another kiss. Both Luffy and Nami's eyes widen due to the kiss. Nami did not expect to kiss Luffy again. She gets off him as fast as she can as she tries to regain her composure.

Luffy sits up and stares at Nami. This weird feeling returns to him. However, this time that feeling has returned tenfold. He does not know what to think.

Sanji waits knowing Nami will soon strike Luffy with all of her might. Zoro, on the other hand, hopes the two would do something to crush Sanji. Silently, he cheers for another kiss. He cannot wait to see Sanji's reaction.

"I feel weird again," said Luffy unexpectedly. "Maybe I'm hungry."

Nami's eyes widen. She was right. He has mistaken feelings with hunger. She smiles knowing all she has to do is teach him the difference then she can hope for the best.

"I feel the same," said Nami.

Sanji's eyes grow wide at Nami's response. Nami approaches Luffy and hugs him. She notices his confusion, yet she could see in his eyes his own struggle trying to figure out what is happening.

"What the hell?" shouted Sanji.

Sanji begins walks forward preparing to separate Luffy and Nami and then begin his 'kicking the captain's ass' plan.

Zoro and Robin step in stopping the cook from interrupting the moment between their captain and navigator. In mere seconds, Sanji ends up chained.

Nami smiles as she leaves the area.

Luffy continues to stare at her wondering what she meant by feeling the same. Could she be hungry as well? However, even Luffy realizes she meant something more.

*SC*

**A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I started slowly down a bit when writing this chapter, but I should be back on track soon enough. Please review.**

**Note:**

**Jiri Jiri no Mi – Sense Fruit**

**Kaijo Kaijo no Mi – Release Fruit**


	11. Chapter 11: Reach for the Stars

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. I decided to develop a few characters and relationships in this chapter. I tried my best with Luffy. I hope I did well with him. Anyhow, please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 11: Reaching for the Stars

Usopp walks into a room scared out of his wits. Aron and Innes want to unlock everyone's hidden potential, but he does not like fact that some of Aron's patient exploded due to his difficulty of controlling his powers.

Usopp enters a room. It has a single dentist type chair in the center of the room. To his left is an area filled with equipment. To his right are three tables with clothes on top. Ahead of him beyond the chair is a wall with numerous drawing made for kids. Usopp walk into the room towards the center chair. He stops the moment he hears the door behind him open once again. He turns around and notices Aron and Innes walking inside.

"Sorry we're late," said Aron.

Usopp begins sweating. So far, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji have gone through the procedure. All four were screaming in pain, but so far none of them have died.

"Come on Usopp," said Innes with a grin causing the sniper to sweat.

"Question," said Usopp. "How does this help me improve my skills with my weapons?"

"Is doesn't," said Aron. "I cannot improve weaponry. For you, all I can do is improve your physical attributes such as stamina and endurance. This allows you to fight longer and endure more damage. I have considered all of your crew's powers and abilities. The devil fruit users will experience the most increase because increasing their stamina and endurance will affect the strength of the devil fruit powers. Zoro and Sanji will have the same experience. Since those two use physical strength as their attack power, then it will make them stronger. My concern is you, Nami, and Franky. Unlike the rest, you three rely on weaponry. For Nami and you all stamina and endurance will do is keep you two in battle longer. Unfortunately, it will not increase your offensive like the rest of the crew. Franky is even worse. He is almost pure machine if it isn't already."

"You, Nami, and Franky are the most difficult for us to figure out," said Innes. "However, I do have a bit of books on weather, which I gave Nami, but she will take months to master it. Aron has a few books for making different projectiles. I'm sure you'll love it. As for Franky, um, I guess we can give some modification for stronger missiles. Honestly, he already took data from Dr. Vegapunk. I'm not sure we can do much for him."

Usopp sighs. He would enjoy improving his weaponry, but does he really have to go through this procedure if it will not do much for him?

Unfortunately for Usopp, he does not get a chance to think about his options. Aron grabs the sniper and straps him down on the chair.

A long scream occurs shortly after.

*SC*

Nami walks around the hallway massaging her arms. The pain she went through from Aron and Innes' procedure hurt, but she was upset that the result does not improve her fighting style, but simply her stamina and endurance. However, her muscles are quite sore. At least Innes promised to give her a book in a few techniques. However, she does not know how long it will take to learn these new techniques.

Nami enters the main cafeteria as she hears noises from the kitchen.

"Somebody stop him. He's going to eat everything!" shouted someone.

Nami sighs. There is only one person who can cause such an issue. The navigator approaches the group and notices her captain eating everything in sight. She coughs gaining his attention.

Luffy turns around and notices Nami near him. He remembers her earlier words and decides to place his food down. He grins hoping to avoid a beating.

"Come with me Luffy," said Nami.

Luffy gets up from his seat and walks with Nami. The chefs sigh in relief knowing their food supply will survive another day.

"How many times did I tell you not to eat too much?" asked Nami in a serious tone.

Luffy pouts as he responds.

"Sorry Nami, but I'm hungry," said Luffy.

"So are other people," replied Nami.

Nami watches her surrounding area. People walk around with ruined clothes. The buildings built are nothing but shacks. The area has a horrible smell as if a corpse is nearby. Nami cannot believe the people of the island have resorted to living in such a condition. The crew has to find a way to stop Arlong, Enel, and Fearghas.

Nami turns her attention to Luffy. He has a serious face. It is not often she sees such a serious face, yet alone sees him think.

Luffy and Nami continue to walk as they hear a little girl crying. They approach the source of the sound as they notice an older woman trying to comfort her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some more food," said the mother.

"But, I'm hungry now," cried the daughter.

Luffy stares at the two as he approaches the mother and daughter. Nami watches as Luffy grabs his hat and reveals a piece of meat.

Nami's eyes widen. Never has Luffy given his food away.

"Here," said Luffy. "You need this more than I do."

The mother stares at the pirate in shock. Suddenly, a smile appears on her face.

"Thank you," said the mother taking the meat from Luffy.

Nami's eyes soften. Luffy has shown the ultimate kindness. She does not know how, but she has fallen even more in love with her captain.

Luffy smiles at the family as he turns around and notices Nami smiling at him. Luffy rubs his stomach due to the weird feeling returning.

"Are you hungry again?" asked Nami.

"It's that weird feeling," replied Luffy. "It happened when I looked at you."

Nami smiles again knowing Luffy has similar feelings for her. She grabs her captain's hand and begins walking towards the location of their crew.

Along the way, the two help other people the best they could. Luffy continues with his glances at his navigator. Suddenly, he remembers something his brother once said to him.

Flashback

In a jungle where a small cabin lies, two young boys lie on the ground looking at the sky enjoying the nice breeze and gazing at the clouds passing by. One of the boys decides to break the silence by asking a question to the other older boy.

"Ace," said a thirteen-year-old Luffy.

"Yeah," replied a sixteen-year old Ace.

"Who was that girl from the village?" asked Luffy.

"She's just someone I met," answered Ace.

Luffy had witness Ace talking with a girl he never knew. He approached them and overheard their conversation. The young purple hair girl told Ace that she has seen him around and has a crush on him. Ace decline her as best as he could, but the girl understood and wanted to be friends at least.

"What's a crush?" asked Luffy.

"It is when somebody has grown fond of someone else. That person desires another person to the point of wanting to be with them," explained Ace.

Luffy continues to stare at Ace trying to understand him. Ace sighs, but he decides to tell Luffy more about romance even if he might forget it.

"A crush might also develop into love," continued Ace.

"Love?" wondered Luffy.

"Love is a stronger emotion. You'll know when you love someone. You will do anything to protect that person. You'll have weird feelings that you cannot understand, plus, you'll have a stronger desire to be with them. You will even feel happy around them as well as enjoy their company. If you'll willing to be with this person regardless of who they are and they respond with the same emotions, then you'll enter the phase of true love. Afterwards, those two people might enter marriage and have a future together," explained Ace.

"True love? Marriage?" wondered Luffy. "So, this is a mystery feeling!"

Ace falls over with his legs twitching in the air. How could Luffy be so dense?

"You'll understand one day Luffy. Just look at the other person's eyes. If you feel anything out of the ordinary, then you'll know that you're in love," said Ace hoping his brother will understand.

"Okay," replied Luffy in a happy manner.

Flashback Ends

Luffy stares into Nami's eyes. His heart begins to race and the butterflies in his stomach become stronger. He begins experiencing the weird feelings again. He wonders if this is the love Ace, once told him about.

Nami raises an eyebrow. Luffy has been staring into her eyes for a few minutes. She wants to snap him out of the trance, but she soon gazes into his eyes and enters a trance of her own. They stay like this for a few minutes when Luffy finally breaks the silence.

"I wonder," said Luffy.

Nami breaks out of her trance trying to figure out Luffy's words.

"Wonder what?" asked Nami.

Luffy stares at Nami once again as he speaks.

"I wonder what Ace told me is true," said Luffy confusing his navigator even more.

Luffy begins telling Nami his talk with Ace. Nami's eyes widen knowing that Luffy has some knowledge of love. She smiles after he completes his explanation.

"For some reason," started Luffy. "I feel that way towards you."

"I see," said Nami. "I do as well."

"I feel it, but I don't understand it," continued Luffy. "But, I want to learn it. I'm willing to."

Nami's eyes begin to water. There is hope for her to experience love with the man in front of her. She just has to be patient until he is fully ready.

"Then, I'll be there with you throughout the whole way," said Nami as she hugs Luffy.

Luffy stays still for a few seconds until he decides to wrap his arms around Nami.

Meanwhile, near them their crew watched the entire exchange.

Zoro and Robin hold Sanji down, but soon he stops struggling.

"He better take good care of her," said Sanji surprising everyone around him. "There's nothing else I can do, but be there for her."

"We came looking for them since they have been gone for a while," said Chopper.

"We are not needed," said Robin. "Let's leave them here for a while. Plus, I think Usopp wants to hear the development. He might want something to take his mind off the pain he is in."

The crew begins walking away as Zoro turns around looking at the captain and navigator continuing their embrace. He smirks as he swears to protect them both. Even if one is an idiot and the other is a witch. He must make sure his captain completes his dream. He also knows that Luffy will do anything to protect Nami even give up his dream. Furthermore, he wants to see everyone complete his or her dreams including the witch.

*SC*

"Hey Toranu," said Aron walking up to the red hair boy.

"Hey," responded Toranu. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just wondering if this Luffy will really help you," said Aron.

Toranu sighs. He wonders if Luffy can pull it off, but he soon realizes that he and Luffy are quite similar to each other.

"Yes," said Toranu.

"What are you two doing?" asked Innes as she walks in.

Aron grabs three cups and pours fresh juice into them. He only fills those half ways in order to conserve the liquid.

"I want to perform another procedure for Luffy," said Innes.

Aron raises an eyebrow. He wonders why Innes would want to perform another one for Luffy.

"Why?" asked Aron.

"I sensed something else in Luffy. It is something powerful. I want to see if you can release it," explained Innes.

"Why didn't tell me before?" asked Aron.

"I only caught glimpses of it, but I didn't think much of it. It wasn't until afterwards that I realized what it was," replied Innes.

"Well, Toranu, it seems like Luffy could become stronger," said Aron.

Toranu sighs once again. He now knows why Luffy is important. Just like him, Luffy has a special power.

'_Old man,'_ thought Toranu. _'I won't fail.'_

*SC*

A few hours later, most of the Straw Hat crew returns except for Luffy and Nami. Robin heads to the room to undergo the procedure. Chopper and Franky head to Usopp to tell him about the situation between their captain and navigator.

"Hello Robin-san," said Innes.

"Hello, Innes-san," said Robin.

"Are you ready?" asked Innes as Aron approaches the chair.

Robin nods in confirmation and closes her eyes. She feels pain run through her body, but she holds strong trying not to scream.

'_She's strong,'_ thought Innes as she guides Aron unlocking some of Robin's potential.

*SC*

Zoro walks around the cavern trying to figure out where to go. For the past thirty minutes, he has come up to dead ends. The only thing he sees is walls, walls, and more walls. Were it not for the dim lamps, he would have been in complete darkness. He continues to walk around until he hears a voice. He decides to check out what caused of the voice.

He enters a room, which contains numerous weapons such as guns, swords, spears, and bows. In one corner are training weights. While in another corner are stacks of weapons. He also notices an area for sparing as well as door that leads to an underground spring room. He hears the same voice as he turns around and notices Toranu with his orange katana practicing with a dummy.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro.

"I've been teaching myself the sword, but I haven't had much luck," said Toranu.

"You've been using it, yet you don't know how to use it," said Zoro.

"I know," said Toranu. "You can teach me!"

"Eh," said Zoro. "Um, no."

Zoro turns around to leave, but he soon realizes that the red hair boy begins following him.

"Wait for me, SENSEI!" shouted Toranu.

"Damn it," whispered Zoro.

*SC*

A few days pass as Franky stares at Aron and Innes. Aron and Innes stare at Franky. For the past twenty minutes, Aron and Innes have been trying to figure out a way to improve Franky. Unlike the rest of the crew, Franky relies purely on his weapons. Most of his body is machine, thus, his stamina and endurance rely on those mechanics. Franky is the last of his crew to meet with Aron and Innes.

"I don't know," said Innes.

"So, there is nothing you can do," said Franky.

Suddenly, an idea pops in Aron's mind.

"How about I upgrade your weapons? I know you told us you used Dr. Vegapunk's notes to create your current body, but we can try," said Innes.

"Well, I already took his notes and did the best I could to upgrade them myself, but I did realize that my missiles would do little damage to this Fearghas guy," said Franky.

"Then its settle," said Aron. "We do not have the technology to update your body itself, but the least we can do is upgrade your offense power. Plus, there's a simple tracking device I want to add, which will help you in all fight including Fearghas."

*SC*

"Sheesh, the past few days they have been inseparable," said Usopp as he watches Luffy and Nami talk at the corner of the room where the Straw Hat have been sleeping.

Due to the limited space, all crewmembers had to share a room, but Nami and Robin made sure to kick the boys out when they wanted to change. The room is the same as every other room throughout the cavern. It is bare, with little furniture around.

Nevertheless, for the past few days Luffy and Nami have spent a lot of time together.

Luffy has experience his weird feelings more and more. He thinks of what Ace told him about and decides to consider the weird feeling as love.

Nami sighs. She cannot believe she manage to get through Luffy's thick skull. However, she still realizes needs a lot of work in understanding romance. Seriously, why would he think giving a frog to her would be romantic? How did the frog even get so deep into a cavern, when all the water is outside? However, Luffy is slowly learning right from wrong, but she knows it will take some time.

Aron and Innes walk into the room as they tell the crew about Franky.

"So, he is practically the same," said Sanji.

"Yup," replied Innes.

It is at this moment that Nami notices a ring on Innes' left hand.

"Um, Innes are you married?" asked Nami.

Innes turns her attention to Nami as she answers.

"Yes I am," started Innes. "Did I not tell you?"

Nami nods her head no, as Innes releases a small giggle.

"Sorry about that," said Innes. "By the way, Aron is my husband."

"We've been married for about one and an half years," said Aron. "We will both turn twenty five in a few months. There's only a two week difference."

Eventually, Robin asks the dreaded question as to why Sparosas Island is in such condition.

The mood in the room darkens, but Aron and Innes look at each other. Tears begin forming in Innes' eyes as Robin begins to regret asking the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," started Robin.

"Don't worry," interrupted Innes. "We'll tell you our story."

Innes tells her story when she was a mercenary. She will take jobs eliminating anyone she had to.

Aron was also in the same profession. It was fate that the two came across each other.

The two meet and fought each other into a draw. At that point in time, they already had their devil fruit powers, but it did not help much as the two fought. They relied on their assassin skills to fight each other. Eventually, the fight ended up in a draw. Over time, the two will continuously fight each other, but as time passed by they found it harder to continue this fray.

One day, the Aron and Innes decided to have a friendly meeting. Afterwards, they got closer and decided to work together. They traveled from one island to another in the Grand Line. They fought together working as mercenaries for numerous clients never separating regardless of the work.

About a year and six months ago, they married. Usually, something like this does not happen in their profession, but love found its way between them. Eventually, they decided to collect enough money to open their own business and have their own family so they can live the rest of their lives in peace; however, that future shattered the moment they met a certain man. One day, Aron and Innes came face to face with Fearghas. This occurred only after two weeks of their marriage. Fearghas promised them enough money to last them for decades.

Flashback

Fearghas explains to the duo that their mission is to eliminate a group of people on the list he had given them. They had to hunt down possible threats to Fearghas' plans. Neither Aron nor Innes understood why Fearghas was after these people. Fearghas claimed that he was trying to make sure nobody interfered with his work. Neither asked what that work was because it was not their business.

However, after three weeks of service, the young married couple began to become suspicious of Fearghas. Why was this dark man going through so much trouble and for what? Eventually Innes decided to use her powers to investigate. Along with Aron, they discovered portions of Fearghas' plan. However, the one thing they found that made them question their job was Fearghas' plan to destroy every single living being in the world. The world government, pirates, and civilians were part of Fearghas' restoration plan. He wanted to make a world in his own image. He considered himself a god. What concerned them the most is the fact this plan is only a stepping-stone for him. Unfortunately, they could not find any additional information.

Aron and Innes discovered that the people that Fearghas has them eliminating are the people who could stop him. They took the list and escaped Fearghas along with his promised money. They eventually sent letters to the known people of the list to tell them of the threat. However, the people who were unknown had to survive by themselves.

A year and one month ago, Aron and Innes arrived at Sparosas Island. It was here that they began their new lives. Two months later, Innes announced that she was pregnant. Seven months later, their son was born. For the next three months they enjoyed their new lives. They had a wonderful village with nice people. They had each other and their newborn son. However, everything came crashing down when their past caught up.

Over a month ago, Fearghas arrived to Sparosas Island. With him came a large army of cyborgs. Village after village, each one was destroyed. Eventually, Fearghas arrived to the village that Aron and Innes lived. The villagers did the best to defend themselves. Even the imperial forces of the island failed to defeat Fearghas and his army.

Aron and Innes ran knowing the strength of Fearghas is too much to handle. Suddenly, Fearghas appears in front of them.

"Hello, nice to see the two of you again," said Fearghas. "Oh, what's this? A child."

Aron tells Innes to run as he charges at Fearghas hoping to give his wife and child a chance to escape. However, Fearghas easily slams Aron into the ground. Fearghas appears before Innes hitting her. She turns around defending her son as she takes the attack on her back. Fearghas attacks Innes again, but this time he takes her child.

"No!" shouted Innes.

"Nobody betrays me," said Fearghas. "Not only did you fail to complete my mission, but you took the money during the process. Now I will take something of yours."

"Let him go!" shouted Aron returning to battle.

Aron attacks Fearghas, but Fearghas blocks the attack. Fearghas smirks as he kicks Aron towards Innes. Aron lands on his feet panting. Innes tries to charge towards Fearghas, but she stops when Fearghas raises his hand to the child's head.

"Please, don't!" shouted Innes. "We'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

"We'll complete our mission!" shouted Aron.

Fearghas continues to smirk at the two people begging before him.

"You seem to misunderstand me," said Fearghas. "I'm not here to force you to listen to me or to complete my mission. I found two allies to help me in that department. You see, I'm here to make an example of anyone who betrays me."

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Aron and Innes.

Flashback Ends

Innes collapses on the floor letting out numerous tears. Aron holds onto her as he cries along with her.

The Straw Hat Pirates did not need to hear what happened next. They could tell just by the reaction of Aron and Innes.

The entire crew clenches their hands and teeth. How could one man be so evil? This man took a life that was not meant to be taken. Luffy's eyes darken as his anger for Fearghas grows. And to make his anger worse, two of his most hated enemies have now joined forces with this mad man.

"The day of our son's birth," started Aron as he tries to regain his composure, but fails. "We promised him that one day we would help him reach for the stars. We wanted him to go through life a different way than Innes and myself. But, Fearghas has taken that away."

"We lost hope," said Innes. "We didn't know what to do until we met Toranu two weeks ago."

"He gave us the hope that we needed," added Aron. "He gave us the chance to stop Fearghas and end his reign of terror."

"It just so happened, he was looking for someone," said Innes. "Whose name was also the list of people we were ordered to kill."

"Monkey D. Luffy," said the couple.

"Why Luffy?" asked Nami.

"I think," said Innes. "Luffy might have some special power."

"Didn't you unlock it," said Usopp.

"Well, the thing is, I found something else and I want to see if Aron can release it," said Innes.

"Sure," said Luffy.

Normally, Luffy would want to find his own strength in his own fashion, but in this case, even he knew he needed help. He would protect his nakama no matter what.

*SC*

Nami sits at a table in the Straw Hat's room talking to Robin. The rest of the crew is enjoying a nice game of poker.

"So, that's what happened," said Robin with a smile.

"Yeah," said Nami.

For the past hour, Nami talked about her past few days with Luffy. He has been trying hard to understand situation without messing up. She smiles at his attempts, but she is glad he is trying.

Innes walks into the door with a tired expression.

"Well," started Innes gaining the attention of the crew. "We unlock his special powers, but it is up to him to unleash it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

"What I mean is," replied Innes. "All we did is allowed him the chance to use his new power. He has to be the one to unleash it the first time. How long that takes is up to him."

"From he on out, you guys should really start training," said Aron.

"We already are," said Zoro.

"Oh, okay," said Aron.

Zoro gets up to head to the training room, but he notices Toranu following him.

"So, what stances am I learning today?" asked Toranu.

Zoro sighs. In the end, he decided to train Toranu just to get him off his back. He did not realize Toranu is so determined to get stronger. Zoro smirks. Toranu will grow to be a great swordsman, but he will never lose to Toranu.

*SC*

A group of people, fishmen, and cyborgs appear on the shores of Sparosas Island. Behind them is an army of robots ready for action.

"Are you sure they are here?" asked Fearghas.

"Yes, my lord," replied Omega.

Fearghas looks around noticing the familiar island.

"I wonder if Aron and Innes miss me," said Fearghas as he starts laughing evilly.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I decided to give Aron and Innes a backstory. I think it will help develop their characters. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Battle for Sparosas Island

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Here is my next chapter. This chapter is mostly about fighting. So, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 12: Battle for Sparosas Island

"It's been a long time since I've been here," said Fearghas as he allies march onto the island from the ships.

Enel along with Omega, Speedo, and Buffer appear. Arlong, Goro, and Daichi appear shortly after.

Fearghas smirks as he can feel his targets on the island, but he is unable to locate them.

"Where are they?" asked Arlong.

"I don't know, but I know how to draw them out," said Fearghas. "However, Toranu should be enough to find me."

Fearghas looks around at the dying island. Since his arrival over a month ago, he set everything on fire. He destroyed this country to set up a strong hold for his plans. He did not expect this island to be another battleground.

'_Monkey D. Luffy,'_ thought Fearghas. _'He is a threat, yet I cannot kill him. I need him as a sacrifice. I nearly killed him in order to capture him, but that Toranu gave me the slip.'_

"Remember," said Fearghas. "I want Luffy, Nami, and Toranu alive. The rest are to die."

Enel and Arlong smirk. They really want to eliminate this pathetic excuse of a pirate crew.

*SC*

Toranu sits in a chair with his eyes closed. He continues to enjoy the quietness of the room. He has spent so many days training with Zoro trying to improve his sword skills. He took a katana to help him in his fight, but that was only a few weeks ago. He never had a chance to have someone train him.

Toranu continues to wonder how to improve his skills. Suddenly, his eyes open quickly. A familiar sense of death approaches. Could it be? Has Fearghas finally arrived at the island? How could the crew been found? All these questions run through Toranu's mind, but he decides to ignore it and gets up to alert the others.

*SC*

Aron and Innes set with the Straw Hat crew telling them about the past few weeks and their struggle against some of the robots on the island. Fearghas left the island a week after he arrived, but he left enough robots behind to keep the population from rebelling.

The Straw Hats cannot believe how much of a tyrant Fearghas is. He is doing all of this for the simple fact of gaining power. Whatever objects Fearghas wants that requires Nami's navigation skills and Luffy as a sacrifice, he will never get.

Suddenly, Toranu runs into their room as he tries to catch his breath.

"Sheesh, it took me forever to find you guys," said Toranu.

"What's wrong?" asked Aron.

"I sensed him. Fearghas has arrived on the island. It seems like he brought the so call god and fishman with him," said Toranu.

The Straw Hats immediately stand up. They had hoped to spend some time becoming stronger, but it seems like Fearghas has found them.

"All right, I'm going to contact the rebel forces throughout the island. If we defeat Fearghas, then we might become free," said Aron.

"Follow me," said Innes to the Straw Hats and Toranu.

*SC*

The Straw Hats wait for Aron to appear. Each of them agreed to aid Aron and Innes. They are going to stop Fearghas, Enel, and Arlong here and now.

Shortly after, a large group of people with various weapons begins to appear in the large room. Aron appears with a few weapons on him such as a sword and gun.

"All rebel forces have responded. We will meet the army at Grazo Pass," said Aron. "If we time everything correctly, we should arrive there two hours before Fearghas."

*SC*

Nami stands on top of a cliff. She looks towards the mountain range. A large gate blocks the path from the outside to the inside of the island. Large mountains ranges surround Sparosas Island providing a barrier from invaders. Unfortunately, this barrier failed a month ago. However, this time the Straw Hat Pirates would do their best to hold up the defenses. If Fearghas wants to enter the island, he has to go through Grazo Pass. There are other entrances to the interior of the island, but that would cause Fearghas three to four days to reach the next pass. This is the closest pass from the location Toranu sensed Fearghas. Grazo Pass starts at the large gate below, but manmade roads spread across the mountainside. These paths eventually lead to the other side of the mountain, but in order to reach the paths, a person must go through the gate first. As far as Nami knows, four paths lead to the other side of the mountain.

Nami sighs. She turns around noticing Toranu and Innes talking to each other. The crew decided to split into groups. How long those groups last depends on the situation. As of now, Toranu and Innes are her teammates. They are currently at the entrance to the paths behind the large gate. This section is a bit more elevated than the gate allowing her to see the other side. Luffy and Aron are defending the main path as Aron's generals protect the other three. Zoro, Brook, and Chopper are behind the large gate. Sanji and Franky are also in the same area, but at a different location. Those two groups are the first lines. Usopp and Robin's group are at a look out farther up the mountain. Usopp is there due to his sniper abilities and Robin is there to help with communicating with the Straw Hats. She once again is using her abilities with her ears and mouth to communicate with various generals.

The crew arrived at Grazo Pass two hours ago as they wait for their enemies to appear. Soon, Nami hears the voice of Robin as she tells all generals and her fellow crewmates that the enemies are approaching the gate. Even with Nami's current position, she cannot see much unlike Robin's position. All she sees is the gate and a large forest on the other side where the enemies should be coming from according to Toranu.

Nami looks around. She notices the battle positions the rebel forces have taken. This small fortress contains numerous trenches along with spiked traps. She only hopes that will slow down the enemies long enough to eliminate their enemy leaders. Nami did not expect to enter a war, but she will not back down. Not when people need help and especially not when one of the enemies is Arlong.

According to Aron, there are about six thousand rebels. According to Aron's spies, there should be at least eighteen thousand robots. The rebel forces are outnumbered and any cries to the world government have been useless. A whole month without the marines has put too much strain on the rebel forces.

Nami turns to Innes as a thought runs through her head. Innes explained to the crew the vision she had with Luffy when they met at Syros Island.

"Is this the war you were talking about?" asked Nami.

Innes turns to Nami, but she struggles to answer causing Nami to raise an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," replied Innes.

Nami decides to take this answer for now. The orange hair woman turns around returning her attention to the large gate.

Innes stares at Nami.

'_No, this is only the beginning,'_ thought Innes. _'Fearghas is only the first wave. Toranu, I hope you know what you're doing. Our future is in your hands. The human race is counting on you.'_

*SC*

Aron stares at the battlefield before. The enemy is only ten minutes away. Soon the rebel forces will have a fight of their lives.

Aron gazes down on the rebel forces as he notices Toranu speaking with Innes. He has placed all of his hopes on the red hair boy. He turns his head to Luffy.

'_I wonder if Toranu made the right choice. Is Luffy truly the person needed? I think he is. What Innes and I saw inside of him, it has to be Luffy,'_ thought Aron. _'If he is, then I wonder what his crew will think when it is time for Luffy to….'_

Aron did not finish his thoughts as a large explosion occurs at the gate. The rebel forces on the gate behind using the defenses to counterattack Fearghas' forces.

*SC*

Almost thirty minutes pass since the beginning of the battle. Zoro begins to become impatient, but Brook and Chopper stop him from running into an entire army on his own.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurs on two areas of the castle walls. Robots begin rushing into the fortress. Zoro smirks knowing his time for battle begins.

Chopper falls back since he is part of the medic core. Brook draw his sword as the rebel forces collide with the robots.

A group of robots clash with Zoro. Zoro notices the improvement of the robots, but it is not enough to stop him. He pushes back and destroys the robots.

Brook begins slashing at a few robots. He aids a few of the rebels trying to keep them alive.

Zoro draws two of his katana as he rushes forward. He notices that some of the robots are now with weapons of their own. Some of them have spears while others have swords. Many have guns while a few others are using their fists.

Zoro and Brook continue their battles with the robots as the rebels begin giving them support.

*SC*

Sanji hears the explosion on the north side of the wall. He knows Zoro's group is there, which makes him upset.

'_Why does moss-head get the first wave,'_ thought Sanji.

"Sanji, are you sure you're okay for battle. Has your leg healed?" asked Franky.

"It's more than enough," replied Sanji.

An explosion occurs near Sanji and Franky. Another section of the wall collapses as the robots rush in.

"The people defending on the upper wall seem to have their hands full," said Sanji. "Oh well, these robots won't get passed here."

Sanji charges in and begins his rampage on the robots. Franky soon follows unleashing hell on the pathetic machine. Franky's technology is far superior to any of the robots before him. Using his giant hands, he slams the robots before him smashing them into pieces.

Sanji finds it the easiest to destroy the robot's heads resulting them in falling to the ground motionless.

The rebels yell as they charge and begin their battles against robots. Even though the robots are superior in numbers, the fact that the fight is taking place in a small area evens the odds.

"Bring it!" shouted Franky as he grabs one of the robots then uses it as a bat against the other machines.

*SC*

Zoro dodges a few gunshots at him as he draws his third sword. Suddenly, another sword swings itself at Zoro. The swordsman barely dodges the attack, but he manages to regain his composure.

Zoro looks at the opponent who attacked him. He smirks at the familiar person in front of him.

"You again," said Zoro.

"I will not be beaten a second time," said Goro.

"I was hoping to fight one of those three cyborgs. They seemed challenging, unlike you," snorted Zoro.

Goro's hold on his swords begins to tighten. The human before him dares insult a superior species.

Suddenly, the front gate burst open as large wave of robots charge in.

Zoro's eyes narrow. The enemy finally managed to open the main gate. Soon the advantage the rebels had will be lost.

"Brook, Chopper," said Zoro. "Help the rebels in the center. I'll deal with the idiot in front of me."

Brook and Chopper nod their head as they head to the center to help their allies.

"Today, you die Roronoa!" shouted Goro as he charges at Zoro.

*SC*

Sanji and Franky continue their defense against the robots on their side. However, their concern grows with the previous explosion.

"One of us should head to the center just in case," said Franky.

"You go," said Sanji. "It seems like one of those fishmen is heading this way."

Franky gives a nod as he leaves Sanji and heads to the center section of the fortress.

"Sanji, you look nothing like your poster," said Daichi.

Sanji's eyebrow begins twitching. He takes out a smoke and tries to relax himself.

"You made a mistake facing me," said Sanji. "By the way, where is that Speedo machine thing at?"

"Beats me. He's here, but I don't know what his mission is," replied Daichi.

"Oh well, I'll beat you then I'll look for that stupid cyborg," said Sanji.

Daichi smirks as he enters a battle stance. He will not lose again to these pathetic humans. Today, the fishmen return to power.

*SC*

Aron watches as Fearghas' forces begin to break through his only defense. He begins to worry knowing Fearghas is after three things. He turns to Luffy.

"Luffy, stay here. I'll be right back," said Aron as he heads down the mountainside.

Luffy stares at the battle and begins to get up. There is no way he will wait. He has to fight. He will not let his nakama fight alone.

*SC*

Aron arrives at Nami's location. Nami wonders why Aron is there, but before she could ask Aron speaks up.

"All right, things aren't going well," said Aron.

"Listen," started Aron as he looks at Nami. "It is best for your crew to leave."

"What?" asked a bewildered Nami. "Why?"

"Fearghas is after you, Luffy, and the key, which Toranu has," said Aron. "Even if Fearghas wins today, we cannot let him have any of you. I'll go alert your crew."

"We cannot leave you here," said Nami. "Fearghas, Arlong, and Enel have to be stopped!"

"We will fight with you," said a voice from behind.

Nami turns her attention to the person behind Aron.

"Luffy," said Nami.

"We will beat them here," said Luffy.

"They are breaking through," said Robin's voice through the mouth on Toranu's arm.

Suddenly, a large lightning bolt strikes near them, forcing them into a defensive position. Enel has arrived.

"Well, I'm sure you all know why I'm here. Just hand them over," said Enel.

"How about no," said Aron as he draws his sword.

"Do you really think a piece of metal will hurt me," said Enel.

"No," started Aron. "But, I'm sure Haki will!"

Aron appears in front of Enel and strikes the lightning user across the chest causing Enel to fall back. Toranu appears before Enel and strikes him with a powerful wind attack sending Enel across the battlefield.

"He'll be back," said Aron.

"Then, we'll stop him," said Toranu.

Aron turns to Innes.

"Innes stay here with Luffy and Nami," said Aron as he and Toranu take off.

"Wait!" shouted Luffy as he tries to go after them, but Innes stops him.

Innes tells Luffy to stand down and wait. The last thing they need is for Luffy and Nami to fall into enemies hands.

"Nami," said Innes. "Toranu gave me the key. I think it's best for you to hold onto it."

"Why me?" asked Nami.

"Trust me, it's better in your hands," said Innes.

"I thought I would have been shocked there for a bit," said a voice behind Luffy, Nami, and Innes.

They turn around only to notice Arlong.

"How?" started Innes.

However, before she could finish her sentence, the ground begins to shake, as a massive hole opens beneath them. A handful of robots appear. The rebel forces in that area enters their battle positions as they begin their counterattack.

"Digging underground sucks, but I guess it's worth the trouble," said Arlong. "By the way Straw Hat, this is a gift.

A robot lifts a weapon shoots it at Luffy. Luffy prepares to defend himself against, but he realizes too late that the projectile is a sea stone net. Luffy does not have enough time to dodge the net resulting in him caught by the net. The robot wraps the net and pulls on it causing Luffy to fall into the newly dug hole. Nami and Innes notice an underground river.

"Damn it, he fell into the river," said Innes.

"No!" shouted Nami.

Without hesitation, Nami jumps into the hole following Luffy.

"Nami!" shouted Innes.

Arlong begins laughing, "She fell right into our trap."

Innes tries to follow Nami, but Arlong stops her.

"Nope, you aren't interfering," said Arlong. "We have Luffy, Nami, and the key. Thanks for giving Nami the key. That saved me a lot of trouble."

"Damn it," said Innes.

*SC*

"Tora Gari!" shouted Zoro as he attacks Goro.

Goro manages to block the attack surprising Zoro. Zoro wonders how Goro increased in so much strength, but he decides to ignore that factor since he has something to beat down.

Zoro and Goro exchange blows trying to gain the advantage over the other.

Goro manages to strike Zoro across the chest forcing the swordsman to fall back. This is a three-sword style versus two-sword style battle. Regardless on the amount of swords, Zoro will not lose to another swordsman. Zoro pushes forward as he tries to overcome the fishman.

"Take this!" shouted Goro. "Wolf Slash!"

A wolf forms around Goro as he strikes Zoro. Zoro manages to block the attack, but the force of it causes him to send backwards. However, Zoro stops a few seconds later.

Goro continues his onslaught. Zoro rolls out of the way, as Goro hits the ground causing a massive crater to form. Goro turns around swinging his sword. Zoro counters with his own attack. The two clash with their swords causing a shockwave to go through the battlefield.

The wave causes the two fighters flying backwards. Goro hits a group of crates as Zoro hits a small standalone wall causing it to crumble on top of him.

Goro gets up spitting out a bit of blood.

Zoro lifts pieces of the broken wall off him. Zoro grabs his three katana and prepares to battle Goro once again.

Goro appears at Zoro's right hand side forcing the swordsman into a defensive stance. Goro begins an assault on Zoro. Zoro tries his best to defend against the fishman. He does not know how the fishman got this strong, but he refuses to lose to him.

Zoro ducks underneath one of Goro's swings causing the fishman to lose his balance. Zoro uses the top of his head to smack right into Goro's chin. Zoro uses this chance to strike the fishman.

"Ichi Gorilla!" shouted Zoro as he uppercuts Goro across his chest.

As Goro falls whiles still in the air, Zoro prepares his next attack.

Zoro's arms once again become bigger as he charges at Goro.

"Ni Gorilla!" shouted Zoro.

Zoro slashes Goro across his body. Goro lands on the ground with a thud. Zoro sighs. He decides to continue fighting off the robots, but a voice stops him.

"This isn't over," said Goro as he stands back up.

Goro appears next to Zoro as he yells.

"Wolf's Bite!" shouted Goro.

Goro successfully slashes across Zoro's left abdomen. Zoro spits out blood as he jumps away.

"This ends now!" shouted Goro as he charges at Zoro.

"Fine, let's end it," said Zoro.

*SC*

"Reception!" shouted Sanji as he tries to hit Daichi's neck.

Daichi manages to avoid the attack as he counterattacks.

"Dark Bear's Uppercut!" shouted Daichi.

Daichi successfully hits Sanji at his chin causing the cook to spit out blood.

"Dark Bear's Ice Kick!" shouted Daichi.

Ice forms around Daichi's foot as he hits Sanji on the right side of the abdomen.

Sanji releases a small grunt as he tries to endure the freezing pain. Sanji soon finds out the ice remains on his body.

"Ice," said Sanji as he touches it only for his hand to become cold.

"I'm a special fishman," said Daichi. "I'm born to manipulate water to a certain degree. Of course, I'm nowhere near the ability of the one known as Aokiji, but it should be more than enough."

Daichi appears in front of Sanji and punches the cook in the front of the face. Sanji wonders why Daichi did not use his ice, but he guesses the fishman can only use it occasionally. Daichi begins another assault on Sanji, but the cook manages to kick Daichi stopping the fishman from continuing his attack.

Sanji gets back up, but he grunts as the pain of the ice gets to him. Soon, Sanji realizes the ice beginning to melt enough for him to break it. Sanji breaks the ice as he massages the affected area.

Daichi attempts to strike the cook as they exchange another round of fist and feet. Daichi attempts to strike Sanji, but the cook managed to dodge the attack. Sanji uses this opening to strike Daichi on the back of the fishman's head. Daichi ends up face first on the ground.

Sanji attempts to strike the fallen fishman as he raises his right leg, but Daichi grabs Sanji's left leg causing the cook to lose balance.

"Dark Bear's Heavy Punch!" shouted Daichi as he strikes Sanji in the stomach.

Sanji spit out a bit of blood and shouts as the pain runs through his pain. Daichi lifts his right hand ready to punch the cook again. However, Sanji regains his composure fast enough to counter before he receives further damage.

Sanji kicks Daichi off him as he begins his next attack.

"Quasi!" shouted Sanji as he begins to spin around constantly hitting Daichi.

"Queue!" shouted Sanji hitting Daichi in the tailbone.

Daichi screams in pain as he lands on the ground with thud.

Sanji cannot believe the strength of the fishman. According to Zoro, the fishmen were weak, but fight proved otherwise.

"Make sure your opponent is down before you turn away," shouted Daichi as he swings his right fist.

"Shi-," started Sanji, but failed to complete as Daichi punches Sanji in the face.

Sanji flies backwards as he crashes through a building.

"I'll make sure this is over," said Daichi as he runs towards Sanji's position.

Suddenly, a large explosion of rubble occurs stopping Daichi in his tracks. Sanji appears kicking Daichi in the stomach.

"All right, I've had enough," said Sanji.

"So have I," said Daichi.

Sanji and Daichi charge at each other to finish the fight.

*SC*

"Not bad," said Arlong as he continues to battle Innes. "The females of the human race tend to be more useless than the males."

"That only shows how simple minded you are," retorted Innes.

Arlong's anger begins to increase at Innes' insult, but he manages to retain his composure.

Arlong charges at Innes as he attempts to strike her down. Innes grabs her katana as she dodges Arlong's attacks.

"Stay still!" shouted Arlong.

"And what? Let myself get hit, no thank you," said Innes.

Innes manages to cut Arlong, but the fishman refuses to go down. Arlong attempts to strike her, but Innes uses her speed to outdo the fishman. Innes reaches into her pouch around her waist as she grabs a handful of knives.

"Take this!" shouted Innes as she throws the small blades.

Arlong blocks the knives despite receiving a few cuts. He does not stop as he charges at Innes. Innes dodges as Arlong destroys the wall in front of him. Innes attempts to strike Arlong, but he manages to catch her katana breaking it in the process.

"Damn it!" shouted Innes as she backs off.

Arlong jumps towards Innes with his fist ready to strike her.

"Here goes nothing," said Innes. "Mind Break!"

Arlong suddenly stops as he grabs his head yelling in pain. Innes lands on her knees trying to catch her breath. It is one thing to enter someone's mind when they are willing and another thing to forces yourself into an unwilling person's mind.

Arlong lands on one knee gasping for air. Slowly, the pain begins to subside, but he still has a hard time focusing.

Innes wishes she had the strength to perform the technique at a higher range. She would have left Arlong brain dead, but cannot do it. She would kill herself releasing that much power. Innes stands up as she prepares to attack Arlong.

"Sense Illusion!" shouted Innes.

Innes begins to mess with Arlong's senses as he tries to figure out where Innes is. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain on his right arm as blood drips from a wound.

"Damn bitch!" shouted Arlong as he tries to regain control of the situation.

Innes smirks despite her tired state. Her devil fruit, allows her unleash the sixth sense at a higher level. It gives her the ability to sense unforeseen events as well as the ability to mess with the other five senses. Innes can also use this ability to understand and search for things inside a person and understand its power. She is able to see glances of the future, to see hidden powers, and to attack with the sixth sense. She loves her abilities, but it is also a curse. The things she has seen in her small glances of the future.

"My son," said Innes. "I shall be with you shortly. Toranu, Luffy, I place all my hopes onto both of you."

Innes draws out another long knife as she attacks the weaken Arlong.

*SC*

Lightning bolts strike the ground as three men continue their battle.

Enel attempts to strike Toranu and Aron.

"Sango!" shouted Enel sending a bolt of lightning from his hand.

"Shield Release!" shouted Aron.

The shield is made of pure energy as it successfully deflects Enel's lightning strikes towards various directions. Toranu appears behind as the wind element covers his hands.

Toranu punches Enel in the stomach. Enel cannot understand how the wind element is affecting his lightning element, but all he knows is that he must defeat the red hair boy in front of him.

Aron attacks again, forcing Enel to dodge another set of attacks, but before Enel could counterattack, Toranu strikes him as well.

All three men exchange a series of punches. Toranu kicks Enel in the stomach. Enel notices that wind covers Toranu's knee.

'_To have mastery over wind at such a high level,'_ thought Enel.

"Fist Release!" shouted Aron.

He releases a burst of energy from his fist successfully hitting Enel.

"And here I thought logia types were the hardest to fight," said Aron.

"No boasting!" shouted Toranu.

"You do it all the time!" retorted Aron.

"I, um, whatever," said Toranu.

Enel reappears with anger in his eyes. He only lost to Luffy because of his rubber abilities. There is no way he will lose to two people without rubber.

"I'm killing you both here. I am a god, I will not lose!" shouted Enel.

"And you say I'm boastful," said Toranu to Aron. "At least I don't go saying I'm a god."

Toranu and Aron dodge Enel's attack as they prepare for another round of battle against the devil fruit user.

*SC*

**A/N: I feel good about this chapter. Regardless, there will be more fighting within the next two chapters. I believe this is my longest chapter for this story so far. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. So, give me your opinions. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Surge of Power

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The battle for Sparosas Island continues. The Straw Hats have their hands full against the powerful forces of Fearghas. Let's see the results of this battle. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 13: Surge of Power

Luffy opens his eyes slowly as he tries to figure out where he is. He sees a crying Nami gazing above him.

"Luffy!" shouted Nami as she hugs him.

Nami managed to save Luffy from the river. She took off the net and managed to perform CPR to the best of her abilities. The classes she took with Chopper really helped her out.

Luffy sits up and notices that two are inside an underground cavern with nothing but rocky walls and a few boulders within the cavern. Nearby, a river flows by. Luffy notices torches on the wall. The cavern has been in use.

"N-Nami," said Luffy as best as he could.

Nami kisses Luffy on the lips surprising the Straw Hat captain. Yet, for some reason he does not pull away. He returns the kisses causing Nami to become happier.

"That felt good," said Luffy.

Nami smiles as she is about to speak, but another voice disrupts her train of thought.

"Well, well, well look at what, what, what I found," said Speedo. "Surrenders now, now, now."

Nami grabs her Clima-Tact as she prepares to battle against the new opponent.

Luffy grabs her shoulder as he stands up. Nami can tell that Luffy is still tired from the previous event. Luffy stares at Nami giving her a simple nod. Nami smiles as she prepares to fight alongside her weaken captain.

Speedo disappears and hits Luffy in the head causing the rubber user to fly backwards. Speedo turns around and hits Nami in the stomach causing her to gag.

However, the orange hair woman realizes the pain is less than it should be.

'_Aron and Innes did increase my endurance,'_ thought Nami. _'But, it still hurts like hell!'_

Speedo grabs Nami's head and prepares to hit her across the face, but Luffy appears and hits Speedo.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy.

Speedo lets Nami go as it flies towards a nearby wall.

Nami stands back up and prepares one of her attacks.

"Let's see if your body can take this," said Nami. "Gust Sword!"

A large blast of wind hurdles towards Speedo, but the machine moves out of the way before the attack hits it.

"What?" said a surprised Nami.

Speedo appears before Nami trying to attack Nami, but fails as Luffy hits Speedo once again.

"You're not touching her!" shouted Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"

Luffy launches numerous punches at Speedo, who begins to dodging each attack.

"Mirage Tempo!" shouted Nami.

Suddenly, Luffy splits into four people causing Speedo's programming to have a difficult time deciding, which is real.

Luffy continues his gatling attack as he manages to hit Speedo with numerous punches.

Nami begins running around the field trying to find a way to overcome the machine. The cyborg's armor is proving to be difficult to break. However, it will not stop her or Luffy from getting a victory.

Speedo's system finally alerts it to the mirage as it moves away from Luffy. It keeps its distance until the mirage fades away. The moment one Luffy remains, Speedo begins its next attack.

Luffy attempts to hold his own against the machine, but soon his bodies weaken state starts to take over. Nami notices that Luffy is slowing down. She runs as she swings her Clima-Tact.

"Milky Ball!" shouted Nami.

A large wave of sea clouds appear between Luffy and Speedo breaking up the fight. Luffy jumps back towards Nami as he tries to catch his breath. Nami becomes worried as she notices Luffy's exhaustion.

'_Those damn sea stones,'_ thought Nami.

The navigator knows that Luffy would have the advantage had it not been for his weaken state. The best she can do, is give Luffy enough time to recover.

*SC*

Brook and Chopper continue to aid the rebel forces in the center. The enemies managed to break through the center gate forcing the rebel forces to spread out despite the lower the numbers.

'_At this rate, we will be overcome,'_ thought Chopper.

Chopper wants to add the wounded, but by the time he gets them someone, a cyborg interrupts ending any chance of saving that person.

'_Damn it, I'm one of the doctors, but I can't get near anyone,'_ thought Chopper.

A large cyborg attacks Chopper, who manages to stop the attack by changing into his Horn Point.

"Roseo Colonnade!" shouted Chopper.

Chopper tosses the cyborg into the air as the reindeer changes into his Heavy Point.

"Heavy Gong!" shouted Chopper.

The doctor slams a powerful punch into the robot's head destroying it in the process.

"Yohohoho," laughed Brook. "Good job, Chopper-san."

A large robot appears attacking Brook, but the skeleton avoids the attack with his amazing speed as he draws out his Soul Solid sword.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" shouted Brook, as he slams straight into the robot destroying it.

"Death," said a voice causing Brook and Chopper to turn their attention to the source.

"It's that Buffer guy," said Chopper.

"Die," said Buffer as it charges at Brook.

Brook dodges the cyborg as he swings his sword to counterattack. The blade slashes the cyborg, but the tough armor only gets a small scratch.

Chopper changes into his Kung Fu Point as he begins an array of attacks. Buffer takes the attack head on, as it punches Chopper in the face. Chopper lands on his feet trying to focus after the punch.

Brook runs around Buffer and attacks from behind.

"Gavotte Bond en Avant!" shouted Brook as he launches himself towards the cyborg.

Buffer turns around and grabs Brook's arm as he swings the skeleton like a rag doll. The cyborg slams Brook into the ground as it raises its fist to prepare for an attack.

"Heavy Gong!" shouted Chopper slamming his fist into Buffer's face.

'_This cyborg is slow. The other two were faster,'_ thought Chopper.

Chopper enters Brain Point as he begins searching for any type of weakness. However, before the reindeer could do anything, Buffer's shoulders open revealing large missiles. The cyborg launches the missiles at Chopper forcing the reindeer to enter Kung Fu Point to dodge the attack.

Brook returns as he slashes Buffer's back revealing another scratch. Brook lands on his feet as he turns around to continue his attack; however, the skeleton did not realize how close he was to the machine as Buffer strikes Brook in the chest causing a few bones to crack. Buffer uppercuts Brook then kicks the musician away.

Brook grunts in pain due to his broken bones, but the skeleton refuses to stay down. Buffer jumps towards Brook and attempts another strike, but Chopper appears once again.

"Guard Point!" shouted Chopper as he turns into a large ball of fur.

Buffer's attack bounces off allowing Brook to counterattack.

"Quinte Tierce Fantasia!" shouted Brook as slashes Buffer multiple times.

Chopper lands next to Brook as he tries to catch his breath. He managed to block Buffer's attack, but he still felt the effects. Normally, this will not happen, but metal versus flesh is not good odds for the flesh.

However, their short break does not last as Buffer begins to stand up from the attack.

"Chopper-san, looks like out fight is not over," said Brook.

*SC*

"1 Million Volt Vari!" shouted Enel as he sends powerful lightning strikes at Toranu and Aron.

Toranu and Aron dodge the attack as best as they can. One strike from such a powerful attack will certainly kill them.

"Come on, it's only 1 million volts," said an amused Enel.

"Oh yeah, how about a 1 Million Wind Buster!" shouted Toranu as he strikes Enel in the back.

Enel flies towards the ground creating a large crater as a result.

"You just made that attack up," said Aron.

Toranu rubs his right hand behind his head.

"Yeah," replied the red hair boy.

Suddenly, the ground begins shaking as a large lightning bolt rises from the earth.

"You're both dead!" shouted Enel.

"50 Million Volt Vari!" shouted Enel sending an even stronger lightning attack against his two opponents.

"Shit!" shouted Aron. "Shield Release times 100!"

Aron creates a stronger version of his shield as he tries to protect himself and Toranu from the attack.

Toranu raises his right hand as he aims at the lightning attack.

"Let's hope this is enough!" shouted Toranu.

The red hair boy unleashes a powerful windblast that collides with Enel's lightning strike. To everyone's surprise, the wind attack slowly begins ripping through Enel's lightning attack.

"What!" shouted Enel. "But how?"

The wind attack strikes Enel head on creating a massive explosion destroying everything within a two-mile radius.

"Sheesh, kill us all why won't you," said Aron. "It's a good thing we're no longer near Grazo Pass. Though, it seems like we are slowly returning back to the pass."

"Shut it, I'm trying to breath," said an exhausted Toranu.

"Are you sure you want to use up any more of your energy?" asked Aron. "You don't want your disguise to fall."

"Don't worry, I have enough strength to last me another hour or so," said Toranu.

"Damn you!" shouted a voice beneath them.

Enel slowly comes out from the ground, though it seems like his body has taken quite the amount of damage.

Toranu groans as his frustration begins to build.

"Just die already!" shouted Toranu.

"Getting angry won't help our cause," said Aron.

Toranu breathes in and out trying to control his temper.

"Your blue eyes almost changed color, you better be careful," said Aron.

"Whatever," said Toranu.

Enel appears before the two fighters with his Nonosama Bo. The lightning god swings the staff as Aron draws out a weird looking sword.

"Fool!" shouted Enel as he sends electricity through his staff.

However, Enel's eyes widen when nothing happens.

Aron smirks as his weapons reveals rubber. The entire blade is nothing but a rubber club.

Toranu gathers wind in his right hand as he attempts to strike Enel, but the devil fruit user dodges the attack before anything happens.

Enel lands a safe distance from his two opponents. The yellow hair man grabs his staff with two hands preparing to attack Toranu and Aron. Aron lifts his rubber sword as Toranu draws his katana. Aron raises an eyebrow at Toranu's action.

"Are you sure you want to use metal?" asked Aron.

"Don't worry, as long as I use wind, nothing bad should happen. I hope," replied Toranu.

In the blink of an eye, all three fighters disappear. Suddenly, a massive shockwave occurs as the three collide. Aron begins to release pulses of energy, Toranu releases wind, and Enel releases lightning. The ground begins to shake at the tremendous power released. Burst of wind causes nearby trees to fall over. High levels of energy cause the ground to crack open. Lightning strikes causes nearby boulder to crumble when hit.

Enel tries to push back, but two versus one is not good odds for him. However, Enel begins to output more power trying to gain the advantage. The laws of gravity begin to crumble at the sheer power released by the three people. Suddenly, a large explosion occurs causing all three fighters to soar into nearby trees or boulders.

This pause in the fighting does not last long as Toranu, Aron, and Enel stand back up ready for another round of battle.

"You're both dead!" shouted Enel as he charges at Aron and Toranu.

*SC*

"Concasse!" shouted Sanji hitting Daichi causing the fishmen to fall onto his back.

Daichi jumps back up upper cutting Sanji at his chin. Daichi grabs Sanji's legs and slams him into the ground. Sanji grunts in pain, but he uses his leg strength to push Daichi away. Sanji gets up and begins to unleash a wave of kicks. Daichi begins to block the attacks, but Sanji's ferocity overcomes him.

Sanji hits Daichi in the stomach then prepares his next attack.

"Jarret!" shouted Sanji hitting Daichi in the chin.

Daichi spits out blood as he lands on the ground holding his chin. Sanji runs towards Daichi as he jumps into the air swinging his left leg.

Daichi opens his eyes getting up with amazing speed.

"Dark Bear's Hi-Speed Punch!" shouted Daichi.

Sanji's kick collides with Daichi's punch. Daichi steps to the left and grabs Sanji's left leg with his left hand.

"Dark Bear's Ice Punch!" shouted Daichi.

Daichi's attack strikes Sanji in the stomach causing the cook to spit out blood. Sanji lands on the ground on his back trying to catch his breath. Daichi jumps on top of him raising his right hand then swinging it down onto his face.

"Dark Bear's Volley Punch!" shouted Daichi unleashing a wave of punches.

Daichi strikes punches in the stomach, chest, and face. The force of the punches pushes Sanji deeper into the ground. The concrete floor begins to crack under the pressure.

The fishman smirks as he gets back up. He rotates his shoulders as he begins to walk away.

'_Hmm, I guess I should help Goro, just in case he loses to that Zoro guy again,'_ thought Daichi.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice behind Daichi.

Daichi turns around with shock all over his face. Sanji stands back up with blood running down his face. Somehow, the cook survived the entire attack. Sanji continues to breathe heavily. He does not how he could be beaten this badly, but he is not about to let Daichi roam around. He will stop the fishman here and now.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji.

Sanji's legs behind to heat up as if on fire. Daichi's eyes widen at the result of Sanji's technique. Sanji smirks as Daichi snaps out of his trance. Suddenly, the temperature around Daichi begins to lower as ice forms around Daichi's limbs.

'_Normally, I would refrain from using this technique, but I have no choice. The ice will start dealing damage to me, but at least I can beat this fool,'_ thought Daichi.

Ice forms around Daichi's arms and legs as he prepares to battle Sanji's legs of fire.

"Let's see who wins this little fight!" shouted Daichi.

"Dark Bear's Ice Style!" shouted Daichi.

Sanji and Daichi charge at each other with amazing speed.

"Dark Bear's Ice Punch!" shouted Daichi.

"Flanchet Strike!" shouted Sanji.

Steam forms the moment the two attacks collide as Sanji and Daichi try to overpower each other. The two fighters jump back as they charge again. An exchange of attacks occurs as more steam forms. Daichi strikes Sanji in the abdomen forming ice on Sanji. Sanji retaliates by striking Daichi in the upper thigh causing the fishman high levels of burning. Instantly, the two fighters exchange a wave of kicks.

Grunts and shouts sound off throughout the area as rebel forces continue to battle the robot army, but the loudest noise is the two fighters exchange powerful blows. The ground lightly shakes at the incredible might the two are showing against each other.

It is easy to say that the first person to make a mistake will lose the fight.

Sanji attempts to trip Daichi with a swipe attack, but the fishman jumps backwards. Daichi lands safely at good distance from Sanji. The fishman charges at the cook as Sanji blocks the ice punch with his fiery leg. Daichi attempts an uppercut, but the cook jumps into the air to avoid the attack.

"Fool!" shouted Daichi. "From there, you can no longer avoid any attacks!"

Daichi prepares his finishing move as he charges at Sanji with full force.

"Dark Bear's Iron Claw!" shouted Daichi.

Sanji smirks as he moves out of the way surprising Daichi in the process.

"What?" shouted Daichi.

"Sky walk comes useful in these situations," said Sanji with a smirk.

Daichi realizes his mistake as he closes his eyes knowing his defeat is at hand.

"Poele a Frire: Spectre!" shouted Sanji as he unleashes a wave of kicks with his fiery leg from above the fishman.

Daichi slams into the ground as the attack continues. A few seconds later, Sanji stops his attacks and lands nearby as he takes a puff of his smoke. Sanji's leg return to normal, but the scars of battle have already made its make on Sanji. The fight was hard, but Sanji won nonetheless.

*SC*

Two swordsmen continue to clash. Zoro and Goro battle each other with all their might. Zoro continues to wonder how Goro became so much stronger, but he decides to ignore that factor and beat his opponent.

Goro sides to the right and attempts to strike Zoro, but the green hair man blocks the attack. Zoro counters with numerous sword swings. Goro tries to counter, but he realizes a wrong move will get him killed.

Goro jumps backwards as he tries to give himself some distance from Zoro. Zoro stops his attack waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Zoro and Goro continue to stare each other down. The sound of battle between the rebel forces and the robot army begins to diminish as the two swordsmen continue their stare down. The wind picks up a bit as the tension continues to build.

Suddenly, Goro's left foot moves to the left as does Zoro's left foot. Zoro holds the katana in his hands forward while holding his third katana in his mouth. Goro holds the katana in his left hand forward while Goro holds his right katana with the blade outward and the dull section inward touching the left katana at the half-way point of the left katana.

Goro steps forward as Zoro steps forward. The tension continues to build until at last, Goro charges at Zoro.

"Wolf's Slash!" shouted Goro.

An image of a wolf forms as it targets Zoro.

"Daibutsu Giri!" shouted Zoro sending a wave of horizontal slashes at Goro.

Goro realizes the danger he is in and jumps into the air to avoid the attack, but this move forces him to stop his attack. Goro knew Zoro's attack would have cut right through his.

Zoro jumps after Goro. The two swordsmen collide in midair sending a small shockwave. This small shockwave is enough to send both of them flying backwards. They land on two separate buildings in the fortress as the rebel forces and robot army continue fighting below them.

A few seconds pass as the two enter another stare down. However, this stare down does not last as long as the previous stare down. Both swordsmen take off from their position causing the rooftop to show a small dent.

The two swordsmen clash again, but this time Goro manages to gain a small advantage over Zoro. Goro's raw strength pushes Zoro off course causing the swordsmen to slam right through a building.

Goro follows Zoro into the building, but he does not see the green hair man at all.

'_Where did he go,'_ thought Goro as he walks through the ruin room.

A sudden noise draws the fishman's attention to his right, but he sees nothing but an open closet. The cries of fighting continue on the outside, but Goro tries his best to keep his attention on the fight against Zoro. Goro takes a few steps trying to figure out Zoro's location.

"Tatsu Maki!" shouted a voice.

Goro turns around and notices Zoro launching a dragon type attack against him. Zoro destroys the entire area causing the building to crumble since Zoro destroyed the columns.

"What the hell?" shouted Goro. "Is he nuts?"

Goro manages to get out of the building just before it collapses. Zoro appears to his right as Goro successfully blocks Zoro's attack.

The two swordsmen begin another wave of attacks. Zoro attempts to strike Goro's abdomen, but the fishmen steps back avoiding the attack all together. Goro leaps forward as he swings his right katana at Zoro's head, but the Straw Hat pirate blocks the attack with his left katana.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro through the katana in his mouth.

Zoro successfully cuts Goro across the chest causing the fishmen to spit out blood. Goro's eyes begin to roll back, but the fishman manages to retain his consciousness. He will not lose yet.

Goro immediately regains his balance as he turns around and charges at Zoro.

"Wolf's 100 Speed Strike!" shouted Goro.

Zoro turns around, but he does not have enough time to block the attack. Goro slashes through Zoro and lands softly after the attack while Zoro lands on the ground with a thud. Goro turns around as he decides to make sure Zoro is dead. He charges at Zoro with both katana ready for the killing blow.

Suddenly, Zoro gets up in the blink of an eye. Despite the damage he took, Zoro still has enough strength to block the attack and begins to push Goro back.

The fishman cannot believe the strength of his opponent. Most people would have given up, but the man before him continues to push forward.

"Why won't you die?" exclaimed Goro.

"I cannot die. I must complete my goal of becoming the best swordsman. I will also help my captain accomplish his goal. I will not die here!" shouted Zoro.

Zoro pushes Goro back. Goro sees the intense will of Zoro. Zoro stares into Goro's eyes. Goro jumps back to create distance between himself and Zoro.

"Your ambition is great," said Goro. "Who would have thought a human could possess such determination. Fine, let's end this."

Once again, the two swordsmen stare at each other as they prepare for the final strike. The tension grows as the two fighters suddenly launch themselves at each other.

"Wolf's Final Burst!" shouted Goro.

"Rengoku Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro.

The sound of clashing metal and flesh occurs as the two swordsmen pass each other and end up at opposite ends of their original starting points. Silence occurs as neither fighter moves. The sounds of war mellow out once again, as swordsmen stand still.

"Not bad, Roronoa," said Goro. "Looks like I failed to win this battle."

Goro drops face first into the ground as Zoro lands on one knee. Zoro continues to breathe heavily as he places two of his katana back into their sheath. He keeps one out just in case a enemy decides to attack him.

Zoro turns around towards Goro as he takes off his bandana. He returns his attention to the battlefield.

'_All right, time to finish those machines,'_ thought Zoro.

*SC*

Brook slams into a wall as Buffer continues its assault on the skeleton. Chopper appears in his Heavy Point and tries to distract the cyborg, but Buffer does not fall for the distraction.

Buffer slams its fist into Chopper causing the reindeer to yelp in pain and change back to Brain Point. Buffer turns its attention to the reindeer as it attempts to strike Chopper, but Brook intervenes saving his friend.

"Polka Remise!" shouted Brook.

Brook attacks Buffer forcing the machine into defense. Buffer's slow response allows Brook to fallback as the machine tries to attack the skeleton.

Buffer's shoulders open as two missiles launch towards Brook and Chopper. Brook grabs Chopper and jumps out of the way, but the missile begins following him forcing the skeleton on the run. Brook drops Chopper as gently as he could as he prepares to stop the missiles as he did beforehand.

"Prelude: Au Fer!" shouted Brook as he attacks the missiles.

He manages to cut the missiles in half as he jumps away before they exploded. Brook turns and notices Buffer running towards Chopper.

"Oh no," said Brook to himself.

He runs as fast as he can towards Chopper.

Chopper lifts his head as Buffer raises its hand to strike the reindeer.

"Guard Point!" shouted Chopper as he changes into a large ball of fur.

Since Buffer's attack is a simple punch, it bounces off Chopper leaving the cyborg open for attack.

"Shallow Bond en Avant!" shouted Brook as he appears above Buffer and performs an aerial attack striking Buffer as he descends.

Brook's sword pierces Buffer in the middle, but the attack stops. Brook wonders what happen as he notices Buffer grabbing the sword from the other side with its hands.

A normal human being would have died at this point since Brook's attack would have pierced the heart. However, it seems Buffer's main system is not located in the chest.

"I would frown," started Brook. "But alas, I'm nothing but bones. Yohohoho! Sku…."

Brook does not finish his sentence as Buffer swings around at a violent speed causing Brook to lose his hold on his sword. Buffer's mechanical arms allow it to pull the sword from the back as it tosses the weapon to the side. Buffer removes its sunglasses as its eyes begin to glow.

Buffer unleashes a powerful laser attack at Brook. The attack hits dead on causing a massive explosion.

"Heavy Gong!" shouted Chopper.

Chopper hits Buffer across the face, but the cyborgs manages to stay firm as it grabs Chopper's head and slams the reindeer into the ground. Chopper yells in pain, but he manages to stay conscious. Buffer begins to pounding Chopper.

"Horn Point!" shouted Chopper.

Buffer jumps backward at Chopper's transformation. Chopper hits the ground creating a cloud of dust causing Buffer to lose sight of the doctor.

Buffer scans the area trying to find Chopper.

Kakuho: Elf!" shouted Chopper.

The reindeer appears from the ground as he rams into Buffer.

"Rumble Ball!" shouted Chopper. "Monster Point!"

Buffer begins to back away from the large reindeer. Chopper launches an attack against Buffer hitting the machine towards the wall. Buffer realizes that it does not stand a chance against the large monster. Buffer begins dodging the large reindeer trying to figure out a way to beat down the doctor.

Buffer launches numerous missiles each of them hitting Chopper. Chopper grunts in pain, but he continues his attack. Chopper swings his left hand. Buffer dodges the attack and continues to run around the battlefield.

Buffer's system continues to search for any possible chance to turn the tide. His system alerts him to a possible attack and Buffer executes the counterattack. Buffer shoots a wave of missiles into Chopper's eyes. Chopper screams in pain as he holds his eyes.

The cyborg jumps high into the air and ends up in front of Chopper's face. Buffer lifts its hands and performs its next attack.

"Fire," said Buffer.

Buffer unleashes a stream of fire towards Chopper's face causing the medic numerous burns.

Chopper swings his arm and successfully hits Buffer sending the cyborg soaring towards a building. Chopper begins to feel his body act weird. Almost instantly, his body changes back to Brain Point.

"No, not now!" exclaimed Chopper.

Chopper tries to move his body, but due to the effects of Monster Point, Chopper is unable to move.

Buffer comes out of the building with its arm damaged and sparks flying out its head, chest, left arm, and right leg. The cyborg looks at its two hands and notices sparks coming out of them. Buffer is one of the few robots with the abilities to fix itself during battle. However, the repair mechanics are located in the hand palms. Buffer's system indicates that the repair mechanics have received damage.

"Repair," said Buffer as it turns around and begins to leaving unable to continue the fight.

As Buffer begins to leave, other robots appear. The robots have overrun the rebel forces and see the weaken Chopper.

"Kill him!" shouted a robot.

The robots charge at Chopper with the intent to kill.

Chopper's face scared as the robots approach him.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" shouted Brook as he thrusts through the small army of robots.

The remaining rebels within that section begin to help Brook as the combine might of Brook and the rebels clear the area of the robots.

"Chopper-san, are you okay?" asked Brook.

"Yeah, I'll won't be able to fight for a few hours," said Chopper.

Brook nods his head in understanding as he grabs Chopper and begins to walk to a safer area.

*SC*

"Stay still!" shouted Arlong as he tries to hit Innes.

"I'm not stupid!" shouted Innes.

"Mind Break!" shouted Innes.

Arlong rolls to the right to avoid the attack.

'_Damn it, I can't believe he already figured out how to avoid the attack,'_ thought Innes.

Innes used her attacks to create illusion against Arlong, but these types of attacks are temporary and only last for as long as she concentrates. Having a thrashing Arlong, does not help her cause. To make matters worse, Innes had to attack Arlong while using her devil fruit powers. Eventually, Arlong broke free of her devil fruit power forcing her to jump back for distance.

Arlong attacks Innes as she tries to dodge the fishman. Innes rolls to her right avoiding a possible attack that could have killed her. Arlong bite the column behind crushing it into pieces.

Innes uses the long knife and swings it at Arlong. Arlong turns around and grabs Innes' wrist.

"Got you," said Arlong with a smirk.

Innes tries to struggle herself away from Arlong's grip, but the fishman is too strong for her to break free.

'_I hate doing this to anyone, but I have no choice,'_ thought Innes. _'At least I don't have to worry about hitting him.'_

"Inner Demons!" shouted Innes.

Arlong drops Innes as his past runs through his mind. The fishman grabs his head trying to ease the pain.

Innes' vision becomes blurry as she tries to stand, but she ends up falling to her knees.

"Innes!" shouted a voice.

Innes looks to her left and notices Robin and Usopp heading down from the mountain.

"Are you okay?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," said Innes.

"Hey!" shouted another voice.

Robin, Usopp, and Innes notice Franky approaching them.

The Straw Hats notice Arlong holding his head in pain.

"What happened to him," said Franky.

"I'm making him relive the horrors of his past," said Innes.

Robin's eyes widen as she speaks up.

"You can do that?" asked Robin.

Innes nods her head in confirmation as she tries to stand up.

"Well, we'll finish him off now," said Franky.

"No!" shouted Innes. "You three need to enter that hole over there."

Innes explains to the Straw Hats about Luffy and Nami. She also expects another enemy down there.

"At least let one of us, help you," said Franky.

"No, all three of you have to go," said Innes.

Robin raises her eyebrow at Innes' attitude.

"Go now!" shouted Innes.

Robin's hands become a fist.

"Let's go," said Robin.

"What?" said Usopp and Franky.

Robin turns her head to Usopp and Franky causing them stop speaking. They begin heading towards the hole as Innes stays behind. Robin walks up to Innes to speak with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Robin. "You don't have sacrifice yourself."

"It's either all of us or just me," said Innes with a sad smile.

"Just promise me that you'll defeat Fearghas and all of his allies," said Innes.

Robin nods her head as she turns around to follow Usopp and Franky.

"Damn you bitch," said Arlong as the effects of Innes' powers wear off.

"Bring it," said Innes.

*SC*

"Mirage Tempo!" shouted Nami as she creates numerous mirages of herself and Luffy.

For the past ten minutes, Nami has held her own against the machine known as Speedo. Nami has attempted to strike Speedo with her lightning, but the machine stops her before she has a chance.

Speed begins running at amazing speed destroying each of Nami's mirages. Nami begins gathering lightning on her Clima-Tact. However, Speedo appears behind her surprising the young woman.

Nami turns around only for Speed to stop its attack due to a punch to the face.

"Luffy," said Nami.

"Sorry Nami," said Luffy. "But, I feel much better."

"Gear Second," said Luffy.

Steam forms around Luffy in an instant. Luffy charges at Speedo and launches a series of attacks.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy's speed surprising Speedo's system, but the machines does its best to avoid the attack. After a few more seconds, Luffy successfully strikes Speedo sending the cyborg straight into the wall.

Luffy immediately charges at Speedo. Speedo gets up then charges at Luffy. The battle of speed has begun. Luffy and Speedo collide as the two fighters.

Speedo swings it right leg at Luffy, but the rubber user ducks below the attack. Using his upper strength, Luffy pushes himself off the ground and head-butts the machine. Luffy kicks Speedo in the abdomen then the captain begins to stretch his left leg.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy swings his leg so quickly that Speed is unable to detect the attack. Once again, Speedo slams into the wall as Luffy continues his assault.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy hits Speedo in the chest causing the wall behind Speedo to crack.

Suddenly, the cyborg disappears, surprising Luffy. Speedo kicks Luffy in the stomach causing the Straw Hat captain to gag. Speedo begins launching a series of attacks including punches and kicks against Luffy.

A thundercloud forms above Luffy and Speedo, but neither notice.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami.

Suddenly, a wave of lightning strikes Luffy and Speedo. Luffy remains unharmed from the attack as he turns the tides against Speedo.

"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" shouted Luffy as he hits Speedo straight in the chest.

Speedo soars towards the wall creating a large dent in it.

"Luffy, are you okay?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, you," replied Luffy.

Nami nods her head in conformation that she is fine. The two Straw Hats turn their attention to Speedo's location, but the cyborg has yet to return.

Luffy begins to walk towards the area to see if Speedo is still alive. However, the moment he gets near the area, an explosion occurs as clouds of dust covers the surrounding. Luffy jumps back as Speedo passes by Luffy.

Luffy turns around, but the moment he does his eyes widen at the scene before him.

Nami stands with her eyes widen as she looks down. Five fingernails pierce her stomach. Standing behind her is Speedo with its left at her back. Its left hand's fingernails have extended piercing Nami. Furthermore, sparks fly from its left shoulder indicating damage. Speedo withdraws its hand as it kicks Nami towards Luffy. Luffy catches Nami as he exits Second Gear.

"That should, should, should keep her down, down, down," said Speedo.

Luffy gently places Nami on the floor with his eyes wide open.

Speedo takes this opportunity to lift its right hand to its left shoulder. The right hand opens at the palm as small gadgets begin repairing the damage done beforehand.

Luffy holds onto Nami as he begins crying. He does not know what to do. He is not a doctor, he knows that much. Nami's eyes begin to dim as blood continues to drip from her stomach at a slow rate. Luffy place his hands on her stomach stretching them around her to stop the bleeding.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy. "Please stay alive!"

Nami stares at Luffy as she can feel the darkness envelop her. She tries to stay awake, but her body becomes colder.

"I love you," said Nami as her eyes closes.

"NAMI!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy begins to breathe heavily as he releases Nami. Luffy begins to step away from her as his breathing more radical. His eyes remain wide as the shock of the situation finally sets in his mind. Luffy begins to grind his teeth as his hands form into fist.

Speedo watches as it watches Nami.

"Oh, oh, oh I only meant, meant, meant to knock her, her, her unconscious for capture. I, I, I didn't mean to, to, to kill her," said Speedo.

"NAMI!" shouted Luffy as steam explodes from his body as the ground shakes at the amount of power Luffy is releasing.

However, unlike the previous white see through steam Luffy displayed, this steam is gold and thick. Golden glitter appears around Luffy as the temperature in the cavern increases. The gold steam is so thick that only half of Luffy is noticeable. Luffy's clothes still show almost same color with his torn long-sleeved red cardigan, yellow sash, and blue shorts. The only difference is each clothe is a bit brighter than normal.

Luffy stares at Speedo with pure hatred in his eyes. Speedo just finished repairing its left arm any damages to its legs. The Straw Hat captain begins to walk towards Speedo. The machine prepares itself for another battle against Luffy.

Unknown to both fighters, Robin just walked onto the scene. She had witnessed Speedo pulling its nails out of Nami and the burst of Luffy's power. She is currently alone since a previous event separated her from Franky and Usopp.

Flashback

Around ten minutes ago, Robin, Usopp, and Franky had just made it down the hole. They look around, but none of them sees Luffy or Nami.

"There is a river here," said Franky. "Maybe they fell into the water and Nami managed to save Luffy somewhere down the stream."

"That's most likely," said Robin. "I had to use my devil power to safely get each of us down here."

"This cave is creepy," said Usopp. "Look torches! Looks like this place has already been explored."

"We should get going," suggested Franky.

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice.

The three Straw Hats turn around and notice Omega approaching them.

"I'm here to make sure nobody interferes with the capturing of Luffy and Nami," said Omega.

"Robin, go find Luffy and Nami. Let Usopp and I hold this guy off," said Franky.

"Yeah, wait what?" asked Usopp. "Why argue? Go Robin!"

"Okay," replied Robin as she takes off.

Omega charges at Robin trying to stop her from leaving, but Franky intervenes stopping Omega's attempt.

"Franky Fireball!" shouted Franky.

The heat produced by the attack improved since Franky's recent update. Omega jumps back to avoid the attack as nearby rocks begin to melt.

"Wow, that is a huge improvement," said Franky. "Let's see, Aron told me I can control the temperature, well, let's test it out."

Usopp appears with Kuro Kabuto ready for battle.

"Let's take him on!" shouted Usopp. "For our crew!"

"All right, SUPER!" yelled Franky.

*SC*

Robin continues running as she begins hearing battle noise ahead of her. She concludes that Luffy and Nami are engaged in battle. She knows she must hurry just in case they need help. Robin runs around the corner just as she witnesses Speedo piercing Nami causing Robin to stop in her tracks. Then she witnesses Luffy's burst of power knocking her off her feet.

Flashback Ends

Luffy's eyes begin to have a small tint of gold as he approaches Speedo.

"What, what, what is this? I, I, I have never seen, seen, seen this," said Speedo.

Speedo makes the decision to destroy Luffy instead of capturing him.

"I, I, I have no choice, choice, choice," said Speedo. "He has grown, grown, grown too dangerous."

Speedo runs at amazing speed to attack Luffy, but the moment Speedo swings its right fist at Luffy, it stops in midair.

"What?" inquired Speedo.

Speedo looks down and notices Luffy's fist in its abdomen. Luffy managed to stop Speedo before the cyborg had the chance to get near him.

Something gold forms around Luffy's hand, as the cyborg attempts to fall back. Suddenly, the gold aura shoots off Luffy's hand, but it spread everywhere out of control. Fortunately, for Luffy, a part of that attack manages to strike Speedo.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy launches the pistol attack at Speedo, but the gold aura forms around Luffy's hand. Surprisingly, Luffy's attacks stops midway, but the gold aura continues onward, hitting Speedo at speeds even Speedo's system cannot follow. Speedo flies toward the wall crashing into it causing the area to collapse onto Speedo.

"L-Luffy," said Robin as she continues to watch the fight.

Robin snaps out of her trance as she turns toward Nami. Robin runs to Nami's body hoping that the navigator is still alive.

'_Hold on, Nami,'_ thought Robin.

*SC*

"Watch out!" shouted Aron as Toranu dodges a lightning strike.

Toranu and Aron continue their battle with Enel as the three return to Grazo Pass at a slow pace.

"This battle has gone long enough," said Enel as he becomes frustrated with his two opponents.

The three fighters hear noises near them. The people appear as they continue to fight each other.

"Damn bitch!"

"Damn fish ass!"

"Damn whore!"

"Damn lunatic!"

Arlong and Innes appear as Arlong tries to kill Innes with a pair of shark teeth. Innes dodges the attack as she rolls to her right. Arlong turns and kicks Innes as she gets back up.

Enel lands next to Arlong as the fishman looks at him.

"Did you finish your opponents?" asked Arlong.

"No, both are right here," replied Enel.

Aron and Toranu land next to Innes. Aron helps Innes to her feet as Toranu covers for both of them.

"We've lost this battle," said Innes.

Swarms of robots begin pouring in as they begin to overrun the rebel forces. Aron knows the rebel forces have lost.

"Toranu," called Aron as the red hair boy turns around. "Get the Straw Hats and leave the island. Innes and I would hold off Fearghas' forces."

Toranu stares at Aron in shock. The man besides him just told him to leave them behind, how can he do that to them?

"I can't leave you two!" shouted Toranu.

"You have to!" yelled Innes. "It's either all of us or just us two!"

"You told us your goal," said Aron. "Sometimes, sacrifices must be made."

"But," started Toranu.

"You know it has to be this way," interrupted Innes.

"I don't believe in such thing as set fate," said Toranu.

"True, but we are making our choice. Now go and good luck my friend," said Aron.

"Yeah, good luck Toranu. The future is in your hands as well as Luffy's," added Innes.

"Thank you and I will always remember both of you," said Toranu.

Toranu runs towards the hole as Enel and Arlong attempt to stop him. Aron and Innes intervene hoping to buy Toranu enough time to find all the Straw Hats.

"So, who wants to go first," said Aron.

"I will," said a voice.

Fearghas appears behind Arlong and Enel. He stares at Aron and Innes causing the married couple to shiver in fear, yet the two still hold their ground.

"Enel, Arlong retreat," said Fearghas.

"Why the hell will we do that?" wondered Arlong.

"Trust me, what I am about to do, you would not want to be here," said Fearghas.

"Let's go," said Enel.

"Argh, fine!" shouted Arlong.

Enel and Arlong begin to fall back as Fearghas confronts Aron and Innes.

"How's your son?" asked Fearghas.

Aron and Innes' faces turn dark at the mention of their child.

"How dare you mention him," said Aron in a cold tone.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Innes.

Aron and Innes prepare themselves to battle Fearghas. Dark clouds form above the island as it begins to rain and

"For our son, Callum!" shouted Aron and Innes as they rush towards Fearghas.

*SC*

**A/N: This is officially my longest chapter for this story. It's over 7,000 words! Whew, this chapter took me a while to write. Anyhow, I hoped everyone enjoyed it and please review. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Believe

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The Straw Hats with their allies continue their battles with Fearghas' forces. Get ready for another chapter of battle. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 14: Believe

Toranu runs to the hole where Luffy and Nami fell through. A group of robots attacks Toranu before he has a chance to enter the hole. Fortunately, for Toranu, a few rebel forces attack the robots.

"Aid Toranu!" shouted a soldier.

The soldier wears a blue armor and with black jeans. He holds a sword on his right hand with a shotgun on his back. The gun seems to be out of ammo.

"Soldier!" shouted Toranu.

"Yes sir!" replied the soldier.

"I need you to search for the Straw Hat Pirates and tell them to head to their ships," said Toranu.

"But why?" asked the soldier.

The soldier looks at Toranu with questioning eyes. He turns his attention to the nearby battle between Aron, Innes, and Fearghas.

'_Fearghas,'_ thought the soldier.

"Aron and Innes know Fearghas is after two of the Straw Hats," replied Toranu. "They believe it is better for them to leave now. I'm going after Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Usopp. The rest are yours."

The soldier nods his head as he leaves to find the other Straw Hats, who are still above the ground.

Toranu heads towards the hole then he jumps inside. On his way down, the walls begin to crack as robots smash through.

'_So that's how the enemy got behind our lines. They dug underground,'_ thought Toranu.

Toranu draws his katana and slams it into the wall stopping his descend. The robots place their feet onto the wall as metal claws come out the side of their feet and attach on the wall allowing them to stand vertically to the wall.

'_Sheesh, you think the law of gravity will help here. Stupid claws,'_ thought Toranu.

The robots attack Toranu, who uses his katana to support his weight. Toranu pulls himself up and stands on the piece of the katana sticking out of the wall. Toranu wanted to use his katana to stop his descend when he was closer to the ground below him, but the robots forced him to use his katana much sooner leaving a long drop to the ground beneath him.

Toranu blocks the attacks of the robots as he uses the element of wind to force the robots off the wall despite the claws. Two of the robots fall to their death as Toranu continues to battle the remaining robots.

One of the robots attempt to pull Toranu's katana from the wall, but the red hair boy manages to stop the robot. Toranu kicks the robot as he turns around as fast as he can without losing balance to attack another robot. The robots draw their guns in an attempt to shoot Toranu, but the small area that the group is fighting in allows Toranu to attack the robots.

Toranu sends a wave of wind around him causing the robots to lose aim. Toranu jumps of the katana and slams one of the robots into the wall destroying the robot's head. Toranu uses the momentum to jump of the wall and land back on the katana.

Three robots begin shooting Toranu, but the red hair boy jumps off the katana to avoid the attack as two of the robots destroy each other. Toranu lands back on the katana, but Toranu realizes the weapon slipping out of the wall.

Four robots remain as they attempt to strike Toranu. Toranu uses another blast of wind and manages to slap the guns out of each robot's hands. The robots decide to attack Toranu with hand-to-hand combat.

One of the robots punches Toranu, but the blue eye boy blocks the attack with his left hand. Another robot swings its right fist from behind Toranu, but Toranu also blocks it with his right hand. This leaves Toranu wide open as a third robot punches Toranu in the chest sending the red hair boy off his katana.

Toranu flies towards the fourth robot. The red hair boy uses his wind to push himself above the robot allowing him to grab it to save himself from falling to his death.

Toranu grabs the robot's head as he begins to twist the head. With pure strength, he manages to snap the head destroying the machine. Toranu uses the robot's body to jump towards another robot. He covers his right hand with wind as he slams the robot into the wall. Instantly, Toranu jumps off the wall and lands back on his katana.

The two remaining robots attack Toranu, who does his best to block the attacks. Toranu drops down grabbing his katana as one robot punches a hole through the other robot. Toranu swings himself, so his feet touch the wall. Toranu pulls the katana out of the wall as he swings the sword upwards. The momentum allows him to slash the final robot's head off before he begins to descend.

Toranu continues to fall, but he manages to twist himself around to face downward. He gathers wind in his right hand and launches it toward the ground trying to slow his descend.

'_Come on,'_ thought Toranu as the ground approaches.

Toranu manages to slow himself down, but there is still enough impact to create a cloud of dust and a crashing noise.

"Ouch," said Toranu to himself.

The red hair boy hears noises nearby. It seems like another battle is taking place.

'_I'll be there,'_ thought Toranu. _'When I can get back up.'_

*SC*

"Weapons Left!" shouted Franky as he hits Omega in the chest.

Omega lands on its feet as two swords appear from its forearms.

"Those swords just came out of its arms!" exclaimed Usopp.

Omega charges at Usopp and Franky.

"Midori Boshi: Devil!" shouted Usopp.

A large plant strikes Omega, but the cyborg slashes the plant in half with ease. Omega continues its charge as Franky prepares to battle the cyborg.

"Let's see which cyborg is stronger!" exclaimed Franky. "Strong Right!"

Franky launches his right fist as Omega steps to the side avoiding the attack. Omega swings its right arm to cut off the chain connecting Franky's hand to his arm.

Suddenly, a plant appears attacking Omega stopping his attempt to strike Franky. At this moment, Franky retract his hand to avoid any further attempts on his hand.

"Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!" shouted Usopp.

Usopp shoots a seed as it hits the ground nearby Omega. Suddenly, it explodes as a large cloud of red smoke appears in a shape of a skull. The attack sends Omega soaring into a nearby wall.

"Got him!" shouted Usopp.

However, Omega stands back up surprising Usopp.

"Oh come on!" yelled Usopp.

"Hmm, I suppose it is best to eliminate the long range opponent first," said Omega causing Usopp to gulp.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Franky. "Franky Rocket Launcher!"

The rockets aim towards Omega, but the cyborg dodges the attack. The rockets hit the wall causing a massive explosion. Franky notices that the explosion is much bigger than his previous rockets.

Omega appears next to Franky's right. The shipwright moves to his left to avoid the attack. However, Omega chases him kicking the shipwright in the stomach. Franky slides across the ground as Omega charges at Franky.

Usopp prepares to attack Omega to save Franky.

"Midori Boshi: Devil!" shouted Usopp.

Omega turns its head to the attack.

"Time for some lasers," said Omega.

Omega shoots a powerful laser from its right hand towards the plant destroying it instantly. However, the laser continues onward towards Usopp.

"Oh no," said Usopp.

Franky punches Omega in the chin forcing Omega to miss in its aim. However, the attack still strikes near Usopp.

"Usopp!" shouted Franky.

Franky attempts to attack Omega, but the cyborg blocks Franky's attack.

Omega pins Franky to the ground then begins to punching the shipwright in the face. Franky tries to break free of the hold, but he is unable to.

"Your end is near, pathetic machine," said Omega.

"Franky Fireball!" yelled Franky sending a wave of fire at Omega's face.

The attacks forces Omega to let go of Franky. The shipwright uses this chance to punch Omega pushing the cyborg off Franky.

Franky begins punching Omega trying to find a way to beat it.

'_This armor is different from the other robots,'_ thought Franky.

Suddenly, Omega uppercuts Franky then kicks the shipwright in the stomach sending Franky towards a small mountain of rocks. Omega runs towards Franky grabbing the shipwright the moment it gets near him then slams Franky into the wall. Omega holds Franky by his neck with its left hand then begins to punching Franky in the stomach with its right hand. The wall behind Franky begins cracking under the pressure. Franky realizes he cannot move his arms no matter how hard he tries.

"Question, can you survive without your head?" asked Omega.

Omega begins putting more pressure on his grip around Franky.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" shouted Usopp.

Usopp's wolf plant strikes Omega from behind. However, Omega's body begins to glow red as the plant bursts into flames.

"What?" shouted a shocked Usopp.

Usopp falls onto his knees wincing in pain. He holds his right calf revealing the burnt marks from Omega's earlier laser attack. Omega, on the other hand, continues to tighten its hold on Franky.

"You'll be next," said Omega as he stares at Usopp then returns his attention to Franky.

"Hello," said a voice.

Omega turns around quickly only for a fist to hit it. The force of the punch causes Omega to loosen its grip on Franky as it flies into a boulder. Franky lands on the ground as his arms return under his control.

"Toranu," said Usopp breathing heavily.

"Looks like you guys need some help," said Toranu.

"When did you get here?" asked Franky.

"Just now," replied Toranu sweating as he answered Franky.

"Wasn't that you who crashed about ten minutes ago," said Usopp.

"No!" shouted Toranu. "Stop lying!"

"Oi," said Usopp waving his right hand in the air.

Omega stands up as Toranu prepares to battle the cyborg.

"Guys, we need to finish this quickly," said Toranu. "We're leaving the island."

"What's wrong?" asked Franky as he stands next to Toranu.

"Honestly, I don't know, but Innes wants us off this island and fast," said Toranu.

Omega charges at Toranu and Franky. Toranu and Franky prepare to battle against the cyborg.

"Fire Bird Star!" shouted Usopp.

A bird of fire strikes Omega stopping the machine's assault. Franky uses this to his advantage as he creates an oval shape with his hands.

Omega stands moving from its position towards Franky to stop the shipwright's attack, but Toranu intervenes. The red hair boy sends a ball of wind towards Omega. Suddenly, the fire becomes bigger forcing Omega to stop. Franky steps up next ready to strike.

"Franky Radical Beam!" shouted Franky unleashing a powerful beam towards Omega.

The attack hits Omega directly sending the cyborg crashing straight into the wall. Rocks fall from the ceiling around the area Omega crashed.

"Is he dead?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know," replied Toranu. "But we should take this chance to leave now. We must locate Luffy, Nami, and Robin. I sent someone to get the rest of your crew."

Franky and Usopp nod in understanding. Franky picks up Usopp due to his burnt leg. The two Straw Hat Pirates follow Toranu deeper into the cavern.

*SC*

"What, what, what just happen to, to, to you?" questioned Speedo as the cyborg tries its best to avoid attacks from Luffy.

Luffy does not respond to the machine as he continues his assault.

Speedo attacks Luffy, but the devil fruit user avoids each attack with ease. Speedo swings its right fist towards Luffy as the Straw Hat catches the punch. Luffy pulls Speedo inward then uppercuts the machine. Cracks appear around the chin area of Speedo's face. Luffy punches Speedo in the chest sending the cyborg straight into a wall.

Speedo's sunglasses fall off as the machine gazes at Luffy then shoots off lasers from its eyes.

Luffy easily dodges the laser attack.

"Time, time, time to go full, full, full strength," said Speedo.

Speedo's body begins to glow yellow. Suddenly, Speedo charges at amazing speed surprising Robin, who continues to watch the fight.

Speedo disappears without a touch. Not even a single noise of its feet touching the ground occurs.

Luffy's eyes begin to darken as the golden steam intensifies around him. The Straw Hat captain does not move as he simply stands in the same spot. Luffy swings his right arm behind as it connects to Speedo's face surprising the cyborg. Speedo jumps away and resumes its incredible speed. Luffy lower his arm as he waits once again. Luffy swings his left arm forward smacking Speedo as he attempted to strike Luffy head on.

Speedo steps back trying to gain its balance. Suddenly, Luffy appears behind Speedo pulling back his fist then striking the cyborg in the lower back. Luffy's fist pierces right through Speedo's stomach.

"Wha," started Speedo, but his speech pattern begins to go haywire.

Luffy pulls his fist out of Speedo as the cyborg's system slows down. Speedo falls to one knee as it tries to get up. Luffy appears to Speedo's left then kicks the cyborg across the ground.

Speedo tries to stand up, but the damage around its ribcage cuts off its communication to its legs.

Luffy appears next to Speedo with a death stare towards Speedo.

Robin checks Nami hoping that the navigator is still alive.

"Come on Nami," said Robin.

Robin checks Nami's pulse. Seconds pass and she cannot feel anything. Tears begin to form in Robin's eyes until suddenly a single pulse runs through Nami.

"She's alive!" shouted Robin.

Robin's voice catches Luffy's attention causing the captain to looks towards Robin.

Speedo takes this chance to lift its head and shoot laser at Luffy. The attack strikes Luffy in the chest causing an explosion.

"Luffy!" shouted Robin.

The explosion ends, as Luffy appears to be unharmed. Luffy grabs Speedo by the neck. He lifts the cyborg then kicks the machine. Speedo slams into the ground as the ceiling of the cave crumbles upon the machine.

Luffy immediately appears next to Robin and Nami as he grabs Nami's head.

"She's," started Luffy in between heavy breaths. "Alive?"

"Yes," replied Robin.

The gold steam around Luffy dissolves as he continues to breathe heavily.

"Good," said Luffy as he falls unconscious.

Robin gazes at Luffy then to Nami. She knows she needs to get them out of here. She hopes that she can return to the hole she came through. Robin uses her power to pick up Luffy and Nami then she begins to runs towards the direction of the hole.

Robin continues to run as she occasionally looks back to see if Luffy and Nami are still alive, especially the navigator. She has to hurry. Robin knows Nami might not live with the wound. The wound itself is not the problem, but the amount of blood she lost is. Who knows what internal damage Speed caused her.

'_Hold on Nami,'_ thought Robin.

Robin turns her attention back to the front as she runs as fast as can with Luffy and Nami. At this moment, Robin wonders what power Luffy just displayed. Was Luffy's new strength, the power Innes mentioned before?

Robin snaps out of her trance when she hears footsteps ahead of her. She stops running as she gently places Luffy and Nami on the ground. The archaeologist crosses her hands waiting for any possible opponent. Three shadowy figures appear to run closer to her. Robin's eyes narrow as sweat rolls down her cheeks and forehead. She only hopes the figures are friendly. It will be difficult to defend an unconscious Luffy and Nami.

"Robin?" asked one of the three shadowy figures as they came close enough to her.

Lucky for Robin, she recognizes the voice.

"Usopp?" asked Robin.

Toranu, Usopp, and Franky reveal themselves from the shadows. Robin releases a breath she did not know she was holding. Robin also notices the damage on all three people in front of her. They must have had difficult battles.

"What happen to them?" asked Toranu as he approaches Luffy and Nami.

Franky stares at Luffy and Nami and then he notices the amount of blood on Nami's abdomen.

"Nami's stomach!" shouted Franky.

"I know," replied Robin. "We need to find Chopper or any doctor."

"We cannot head back to the surface," said Toranu causing Robin to give him a questioning look. "There is another way out of these caverns. Aron told me a few days ago. I have map. I already told one of the soldiers to find the rest of your crew. We will meet at the Thousand Sunny."

"What about the battle?" asked Robin.

"It isn't going well," replied Toranu. "Aron and Innes should have ordered a full retreat by now as they fight Fearghas himself. We need to hurry, follow me!"

Franky picks up Nami as Toranu picks up Luffy. Usopp, Robin, and Franky follow Toranu as he leads them out of the caverns.

*SC*

Nearly twenty minutes pass as day light finally shows itself. Toranu successfully leads Robin, Usopp, and Franky out of the cavern. In the distance, the sounds of battle continue. The three wonder if it is all right to leave in the middle of battle, but the condition of their captain and navigator left them with no choice.

"What happened to Nami-swan?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Sanji," said Usopp.

Usopp looks behind Sanji and notices the rest of their crew. Brook and Chopper look exhausted, as Zoro stands still looking at the condition of his captain and navigator.

Sanji continues to shed tears at Nami's condition. The moment Chopper saw the condition of Nami he tries to get up, but his body refuses to move.

"Let me see them," said Chopper.

Toranu and Franky nod as they lay the captain and navigator in front of Chopper. Chopper gasps at their condition. He notices Luffy's body completely worn out, but Nami is the one he is concern about.

"Nami is in trouble. She's lost too much blood. We must return to the ship. Hopefully, by then I'm in better condition; otherwise, I might someone's help," said Chopper.

Usopp turns to Toranu and asks him the question that has been on his mind since the two meet in the cavern.

"What about Aron and Innes?" asked Usopp.

Toranu turns to Usopp, but he soon realizes many of the Straw Hats are looking at him. He sighs, but decides to tell them.

"They want us to escape. Honestly, I don't know what will really happen, but they are sacrificing themselves to save us. They see something in Luffy, as do I. Regardless, we can hope that they will survive today, but that's all it is, hope," said Toranu as the group picks up the two unconscious Straw Hats and begin running towards their hidden ship.

As the crews runs they notice they are at the side of a mountain. The hidden passage must have led them to a higher area of the mountains. This allows them to see the lower ground. What has them worried are the retreating robots.

"Why are they leaving?" asked Usopp.

"Something isn't right," said Zoro. "It's best we rush."

Zoro begins heading towards the cavern as Sanji calls him.

"Moss-head, wrong way," said Sanji.

Zoro grumbles as he changes directions and follows the rest of the crew.

*SC*

"Let's see you handle this," said Fearghas, as he grabs Aron and slams Aron into a mountain wall.

Fearghas grabs Aron's throat with his left hand as he begins to punching Aron in the stomach. Aron screams in pain, but he tries fighting back without success.

"Did you forget me?" asked Innes as she strikes Fearghas with her knife in his back.

Fearghas drops Aron as he staggers backwards. A black hole appears around the knife as it disappears from Fearghas' back. Suddenly, Innes appears behind Fearghas and grabs him from behind wrapping her arms around the Fearghas.

"Mind Break!" shouted Innes.

Fearghas yells as pain runs through his head. Innes begins panting due to the use of her techniques, but she continues her assault on Fearghas. She lifts the black hair man with all of her strength as she german suplexes Fearghas. The ground behind them cracks as Fearghas makes contact with the ground. Fearghas rolls around holding his head, but he soon regains his composure.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Fearghas.

"Fist Release!" shouted Aron as his hand glow white.

Aron punches Fearghas in his face sending the black hair man across the battlefield. Aron runs towards Fearghas with his fist still glowing white.

Aron swings his punch, but to his surprise, Fearghas manages to catch the attack with his fist covered in a black aura.

"Mistake," said Fearghas.

Aron's fist goes through the black hole as another black hole appears to his right and left of his face. Aron's own fist appears from both black holes. His fist hit him as a powerful wave of energy releases from the impact.

"I love controlling space and time," said Fearghas with a smirk.

"But, you can only do so much!" shouted Innes as she rams another knife through Fearghas' stomach.

'_How did she catch me off guard?'_ wondered Fearghas.

"This is for my child!" shouted Innes.

Aron appears behind Innes. He jumps over her as he aims his right fist towards Fearghas' face. The attack successfully makes impact, causing Fearghas to fall backwards into the ground. Aron lands on top of Fearghas with hatred in his eyes. He begins launching numerous punches on Fearghas' face

"I hate you!" shouted Aron as he continues his assault.

Suddenly, Fearghas catches both of Aron's hands. Fearghas glares at Aron with a bloody face as the two fights over control. Fearghas smirks as he disappears in a black cloud of smoke.

"What?" shouted Aron.

Fearghas appears behind Aron then grabs Aron's head slamming him face first into the ground. Fearghas does not let go and lifts Aron's head off the ground then slams him again into the ground. Fearghas repeats this action a few times, as small traces of blood begin to splatter. Suddenly, a chain wraps around Fearghas' neck. On the other end of the chain is Innes as she uses all of her strength to swing Fearghas two hundred and seventy degrees and straight in a mountain wall.

Fearghas surprises Innes by grabbing the chain then pulling it so quickly that Innes did not have a chance to let go. Fearghas' left hand catches Innes by the throat then he slams her into the ground. Innes releases a scream of pain. Then, Fearghas begins to drag Innes across the ground without letting go of her throat. The ground beneath Innes cracks open with the amount of pressure Fearghas is emitting.

Fearghas stops his attack as he reaches to his right holster for his gun. He pulls the gun as he aims it at Innes' head.

"Remember this?" inquired Fearghas.

Innes' eyes widen as she looks at the ground, which is only centimeters from her head.

Suddenly, a foot hits Fearghas in the head sending him flying backwards.

"Are you okay Innes?" asked Aron as blood runs down his face.

Innes looks at Aron. She notices his broken nose as well as the numerous punctures in his face.

"Your face," said Innes.

"I know, but we have more important matters to handle," interrupted Aron.

Fearghas appears in front of the couple with a dark expression. He pulls out both of his guns from his holsters. He knows he lost a lot of time dealing with the two before him. He does not know where the Straw Hats are located, but he will find them again.

"Let's finish this," said Fearghas.

*SC*

Straw Hat Pirates finally arrive to their ship. They feel bad leaving many people that they promised to help, but Toranu continues to refuse to return.

"Are you sure we can't return?" asked Franky.

"Honestly, I really don't know what's going to happen, but I trust Aron and Innes' decision. I hate it. They know I'm strong enough to help them, yet they refuse my help," replied Toranu. "Fate this, fate that. I don't believe in fate. I make my own destiny."

Toranu prepares to head back, but Robin stops him.

"They must have had their reasons," said Robin. "They made their decision. Let's respect it."

Toranu grunts, but he decides to stay put. He turns around and asks who is in charge since the captain and navigator is both out. Everyone points to Zoro except Sanji.

"I really don't know why we're running, but since we have two unconscious crewmembers, we should leave," ordered Zoro.

The crew prepares for departure as Robin takes the role of navigator. The Thousand Sunny returns to the sea as the crew looks back at Sparosas Island hoping their new friends will somehow survive the conflict.

*SC*

Explosions continuously occur as Aron and Innes do their best to avoid Fearghas' attacks. Fearghas becomes frustrated that he is unable to hit either opponent, but he knows they will soon give in.

Innes appears behind Fearghas hitting him with her chain.

"Argh, damn you!" shouted Fearghas.

Aron punches Fearghas across the face sending the black hair man soaring towards a ruin building.

Aron and Innes land next to each other waiting for Fearghas to return. They know that the man is difficult to kill, but the best they can do is hope for a victory.

Fearghas yells as he destroys the area around him. He glares at Aron and Innes. He did not expect to have such an issue with these two. A month ago, they barely stood a chance, but now they given him more of a challenge. Fearghas raises his hands into the air pointing his two guns upward.

"Let's see you dodge this," said Fearghas. "1000 Portal Strike!"

Two black holes appear above his guns. He begins shooting into the black holes as Aron and Innes look on.

"What is he doing?" asked Innes.

"Um, Innes," said Aron as Innes looks at him.

Aron stares above them as does Innes. She notices hundreds of black holes forming around them surrounding them. Suddenly, the attacks from Fearghas' gun begin shooting out of the portals. Aron and Innes immediately begin dodging the attacks as best as they can, but the sheer numbers begin to overwhelm them.

"Shield Release!" shouted Aron.

Aron manages to form a shield around him and Innes, but Fearghas' attack continues. Aron notices that his shield begins to break apart.

"It's not going to hold!" shouted Aron. "Shield Release times 100!"

Aron strengths his shield, but the strain of keeping it on is beginning to get to him. Innes acts fast as she approaches the edge of the shield and lifts both of her hands aiming at Fearghas.

"Sense Illusion!" shouted Innes.

Instantly, Fearghas stops his attack as his sense becomes chaotic. Innes falls on one knee trying to catch her breath. She has used her devil fruit powers far too much. The strain has finally taken its toll on her, but she hopes this gives Aron the chance to strike Fearghas.

After releasing the shield, Aron charges at Fearghas grabbing the black hair man by his face. Aron slams Fearghas into the ground. He begins punching Fearghas into the ground. Fearghas manages to counter Aron hitting Aron in the face with his left hand. This causes Aron to back off Fearghas. Fearghas disappears in a black hole surrounding his whole body.

A fist comes out of nowhere and hits Aron in the stomach. Another fist hits Aron in the face followed by a punch on the chest. Another fist hits him in the chin forcing Aron to step back. Fearghas reappears pointing his gun to Aron's face. A chain hits Fearghas from behind causing the man to stumble. Aron uses this as an advantage striking Fearghas in the face with his right fist.

Fearghas jumps away from his two opponents to form a decent distance. Fearghas gazes behind him and decides to finish this battle.

"Well, it's time to finish this fight. I believe I've given my forces enough time to leave the island or at least this part of the island. You two are annoying though," said Fearghas. "I was hoping to defeat you then chase the Straw Hats, but it seems like they are gone. I don't sense them at all. Oh well, I guess I'll just kill you two."

"We won't die that easily," said Aron and Innes at the same time.

"Oh, but you will," said Fearghas with a smirk. "You fools sacrificed yourselves for nothing!"

"No, we did not!" retorted Aron.

"Our friends will win!" added Innes.

Fearghas stares at the two wondering if they lost their minds.

"What makes you think that?" asked Fearghas.

"Because we believe in them," replied Innes.

Fearghas jumps into the air as Aron and Innes stare at him. They look at each other wondering how they are supposed to catch him now.

"He's too far up," said Innes.

"Crow Blaster!" shouted Fearghas.

He places his guns side by side as he shoots off a powerful attack in the shape of a crow.

"It's that attack," said Innes. "The attack in my vision, but I didn't expect it to be this big. He'll kill everyone on the island."

Aron turns to Innes knowing what she meant.

"We should have evacuated, but it's too late," said Aron. "We might not see the day, but I know Luffy and Toranu will be there to save mankind."

"I know they will. I saw it as well," said Innes as she grabs Aron's hand. "I will always love you even in death."

Aron tights the grip as the attack comes closer to them. As much as they want to escape, the attack is too large to avoid. This was the moment they will rejoin their son in the afterlife. They did the best to allow the Straw Hats to escape. Innes knew had the Straw Hats stayed behind they would have been beaten. However, she knows the next time the Straw Hats faced Fearghas that they will be ready to fight him.

'_Seven heroes should rise. Toranu and Luffy are the first two,'_ thought Innes. _ 'If only I knew the outcome of the battle. But, I know they'll win. Somehow, they will be victories.'_

Aron and Innes turn to each other as they hug. They decide to have one last passionate kiss as tears run down their cheeks. No matter what happens they will always believe in their new friends.

*SC*

The Straw Hat crew sail on their ship as a sudden explosion causes their ship to rock back and forth. They turn around and notice the island on fire.

Immediately, the Straw Hats know what happened to Aron and Innes. Zoro closes his eyes. Sanji grabs another cigarette. Usopp sits on the grass with his hands in his face. Robin does the same except she sits on a chair. Franky, Brook, and Chopper begin crying as they steer the ship towards the next island.

*SC*

Fearghas reappears on a ship. He gazes around him looking at Enel and Arlong. Enel drags the ruin Speedo. Buffer is currently experience repairs as Omega simply waits around. Goro and Daichi are under medical service.

Fearghas sits down on a nearby chair on the deck as he watches the firework shows. He transported himself out of the blast before it hit him. He also managed to use his powers to get Speedo, Goro, and Daichi off the island before the explosion. He does not care about them, but he still needs help if he wants to reach his goals.

"What now?" asked Arlong.

"We recover and then catch them on the next island. This time they won't get away," said Fearghas.

*SC*

**A/N: There we go. Chapter 14 is complete. For now the Straw Hats retreat, but Fearghas will soon be after them. Luffy now has a new power, but will it be enough to overcome Fearghas? Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. I had writers block when I made this chapter, but I did my best. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Mystic Island

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: This chapter took me longer to complete due to writer's block, but I did my best to complete. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**By the way, I want to take this time to thank all the people, who have reviewed this story. I hope to see more reviews in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 15: Mystic Island

"Where am I?" inquired an orange hair woman as she opens her eyes.

She immediately feels pain in her abdomen. She tries to move, but her movement causes more pain around her stomach. The door revealing Chopper as the reindeer holds a sheet of paper on a clipboard. He looks up and notices the struggling woman.

"Nami!" shouted Chopper as he runs to the orange hair woman.

"Chopper," replied Nami.

"How are you?" asked Chopper grabbing needle and a yellow liquid.

"I think I'm okay except for this pain in my stomach," replied Nami.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some painkillers. You were stabbed in the abdomen. Luckily, no vital organs or arteries were damaged. Looks like the machine wasn't aiming to kill you," said Chopper. "However, infection was your major issue. Another thirty minutes and we would have lost you."

Tears form in Chopper's eyes as he continues talking to Nami.

"We already lost too many," continued Chopper.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

As Chopper gives Nami her painkillers, he begins telling her the events of Sparosas Island.

Nami could not believe how crazy Fearghas is. He wiped out an entire population. How could someone like that even exist? Then again, Robin has experienced that already from the World Government. However, the World Government consists of thousands of people. Fearghas is one man. He managed to do what took an entire fleet to do.

Nami's hands turn into fist. She just learned that Aron and Innes sacrificed themselves to give the crew a chance to live. Tears form in her eyes as pain shoots through her heart. This is not the type of pain from any physical damage. No, it is a type of emotional pain. As Nami lies down on her back, she places her hands on her head as she continues to cry. Aron and Innes did not deserve to die. Fearghas killed their only child, they deserved justice, but now they will never see that justice. Nami instantly moves her hands away from her face the moment she remembers the last few events before losing consciousness.

"Luffy!" shouted Nami.

"He's fine," said Chopper. "He woke up two days ago. It took everyone just to get him out of this room today. He should be taking a shower. We had to force him."

"Two days? How long have I been out?" asked Nami.

"It's been four days since the battle," replied Chopper. "I'm surprised you're up. You're really strong."

"But, not strong enough," whispered Nami to herself.

*SC*

Two days later, at the early hours of the morning, Usopp alerts the crew of a nearby island. The Straw Hats and Toranu slowly walk to the deck as they see the next island coming closer.

"It's Mystic Island," said Toranu. "Innes once told me about this island."

The mention of Innes' name causes many of the crewmembers to close their eyes, but this soon passes. Toranu sighs as he continues his story.

"She said this island is known for miracles due to mystical beings of some sort. I'm not sure if it is true, but many people flock to this island due to that myth," explained Toranu.

*SC*

After the crew lands on Mystic Island, they decide to explore the island for a bit. It is better than staying on the ship. They hope to use this chance to get their minds off the events of Sparosas Island. They head towards a deserted beach. They noticed a large city nearby, but they decide to play it safe.

Nami gives the crew their money to spend on the island. Despite the protest of Chopper, she decides to head into town. Franky heads off alone. He sees a large village nearby, so, he decides to see if there are stores for ship equipment. Brook heads to the music store for more music sheets. He hopes to spend time making music dedicated to Aron and Innes. Sanji heads to the market to resupply the ship's food. Zoro gets lost in the nearby jungle. Unlike the others, Zoro continues to think about the previous events trying to think on how to defeat their enemies. Usopp and Chopper walk around the city simply looking at the people around them. Robin walks along the beach. Her thoughts wander into her past thinking on how similar her island's fate is to Sparosas Island.

Luffy and Nami spend their time walking through streets. The buildings are made of stone with glass windows. Each building shares a similar color of dark red. Numerous trees fill the area along with green grass and windmills at the end of the village. Some sort of generator is at the end of the village as well with the world government symbol on it. Nami simply takes it as some sort of new technology from the world government.

They look around and are surprised that nobody is trying to attack them. However, Nami notices a few other pirates, thus, clueing her in that the island does not mind pirates.

Nami turns to her right noticing Luffy walk by her side. She is surprised the rubber man has followed her since she left the ship. Normally, Luffy would take off into the city and begin his operation eat all meats. However, Luffy has decided to walk with her.

Nami rubs her abdomen as small amounts of pain occur. She cannot wait until she recovers from her wounds.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah," replied Nami.

That is why he is following her. He simply wants to make sure she is fine. However, Nami has noticed Luffy's behavior has been a bit off.

"Luffy, about the last island," started Nami.

"Fearghas must be stopped," interrupted Luffy.

Nami gazes at Luffy with a knowing look. He is right. Fearghas is too dangerous without someone there to stop him. He alone has power that the World Government took a fleet to accomplish.

"Aron and Innes didn't deserve to die. They lost their child because of that mad man. Who knows what he has done to other people," said Nami.

Luffy's fists clench. Even he knows Fearghas could do a lot of damage to the world.

"Questioned is," started Nami. "What exactly does he want? He wants me to navigate him to it and he wants you as a sacrifice."

"It's a special orb," said a voice behind them.

Toranu appears as he continues his explanation.

"Or a crystal. Whichever, seems to fit your description. Anyhow, this orb is a powerful object that can give a person tremendous," said Toranu. "However, many of these orbs are defended or require a special condition to be met."

"Oh, then we must not allow him to have it," said Nami.

"I know," replied Toranu. "But, so many people have given their lives to stop Fearghas and his allies."

"More will die we stop fighting," said Luffy.

'_He can be thoughtful, when really serious,'_ thought Toranu.

"Luffy, tomorrow I want to see this new power of yours. If you can control it, then we might stand a better chance," said Toranu.

Luffy nods his head in understanding as he and Nami continue their walk. Toranu stays behind, thinking about the next battle that he is sure will happen.

*SC*

Luffy and Nami end up on the beach. They see Robin off in the distance, but Nami decides it is best to leave her alone. Robin told Nami before they left the ship that the events at Sparosas Island remind her of her own home. Nami already knows what happened next. She did not need to ask Robin anything else.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Why did they have to do it," replied Luffy.

"They saved us," said Nami. "Fearghas would have killed us if we did not get the chance to escape. It sucks, but you and I were unconscious. If only, if only…."

Nami begins shedding tears. During the few days with Innes, she became good friends with the woman.

Flashback

"Nami, you seem in deep thought, what's wrong?" asked Innes as she walks into the dining room for soldiers.

"Well, Luffy and I have entered a relationship, but I do not know how to deal with it," said Nami. "I've never been in a relationship and I'm sure Luffy has no experience. Plus, Luffy isn't the best when it comes to attention. I'm happy to be with him, it's just what if I mess up or something happens."

Innes starts laughing causing Nami to give her a death glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you sound just like me, when I first started dating Aron," said Innes calming down from her laughter. "I am an assassin and still it is not enough to face the challenge of relationships. Trust me; everything will work out for you. Luffy might not be the brightest person, but even he knows when to be serious."

"Yeah, but," started Nami.

"No buts," interrupted Innes. "Everyone makes mistakes. You and Luffy will be no different. I'm sure you'll make through any challenge that comes between you."

Nami smiles at Innes.

"Thanks," said Nami.

Flashback Ends

Since that day, Nami and Innes spent time with each along with Robin. They got to know each other as Innes told Nami and Robin about her experiences with Aron when they first started dating.

Nami is glad to hear such information. Tears roll down her cheeks as she continues to think of her lost friend. Is it possible to have such a strong friendship with someone, who you only met for a few days? To Nami, it is possible.

Luffy hugs Nami surprising her.

"Let it out," said Luffy.

Nami finally allows her emotions to take over her. Her mother gave her life to make sure she lived, but now Aron and Innes has done the same thing. Nami gives herself into the warmth of Luffy's arms. She spent so much time with Luffy, how could she have missed this chance of warmth?

"Thank you Luffy," said Nami.

Luffy smiles, as Nami falls asleep in his arms. He closes his eyes for a few seconds before he opens it again looking at the sky. He will defeat Fearghas. He will protect his nakama. Fearghas wants Nami, but Luffy refuses to give her to him, no matter what happens. He lost Ace two years ago and he will not let Nami or anyone else suffer a similar fate.

*SC*

'_This seems like a good tree,'_ thought Toranu as he walks towards a tree outside of the city.

He sits at the base of the tree closing his eyes in the process. Fearghas is stronger than he thought.

'_I should have known,'_ thought Toranu. _'Beating one of them does not mean another will be easy.'_

Toranu opens his eyes. He looks at his hands closing then opening his palms.

'_I have to use my full power to stand any chance, but the old man told me not to,'_ thought Toranu. _'This is so frustrating! If I used my full strength, then Aron and Innes could have lived! No, I can't think like that. I can't blame myself. I have to find a way to beat Fearghas without going full strength. Luffy, he's the key. He is allowed to use full strength. If I didn't have to hide my identity, then this would be much easier.'_

Toranu sighs as he makes his decision.

'_I have no choice, but to use full strength. I must be careful nobody sees me. However, Fearghas is still stronger than I am. No, mustn't think like that. I have to find a way to beat him.' _thought Toranu.

"I guess I should find Luffy again," said Toranu to himself.

*SC*

Toranu enters the city looking for the Straw Hat captain. At the distance, he sees a flash of orange hair. Toranu hopes its Nami since he last saw the two together. Toranu rushes to his destination then soon finds Nami standing by herself.

"Nami-san," said Toranu.

"Hey Toranu," responded Nami.

"Is Luffy with you?" asked Toranu.

"He went to the restroom," answered Nami.

"Oh, okay," said Toranu. "I'll wait."

"Why do you need him for?" inquired Nami.

Toranu decides to tell Nami about helping Luffy control his new power. He hopes to strengthen Luffy knowing Fearghas will hunt the two of them as well as the key. Toranu retook possession of the key during the chaos of the previous island. He decided it was better for him to hold on to it. Nami nods her head in agreement with Toranu's plan. She only wishes to have been able to be strong enough to help.

"Are you still with that?" asked Toranu.

Nami sighs. She looks at a nearby building trying to figure out how to answer Toranu, but her silence is an answer for him.

"Listen, you will have to train for weeks, even months until you learn the techniques in that book from Innes," said Toranu.

"I know, but," started Nami.

"But what? Listen, this you did good from what Luffy told me," said Toranu.

Nami's eyes widen. Luffy must have told Toranu what happened in the caverns.

"You did really well. Luffy would have died if you didn't hold Speedo off long enough for Luffy to regain his strength. Luffy told me he is proud of you," said Toranu.

Nami smiles at Toranu's words. Luffy praised her.

Luffy returns noticing Toranu and Nami talking. He approaches the two saying his hello followed by his laugh.

Toranu tells Luffy about his training, which Luffy agrees to as Nami follows the two towards the forest.

*SC*

Two hours pass as Toranu struggles with Luffy's training. Nami continues to look on trying to figure out what is wrong.

"This doesn't seem like its going well," said Nami.

Toranu looks towards Nami laughing nervously.

"I have no clue what I'm doing," said Toranu.

Nami's head drop as she sweats drops. She cannot believe the past two hours have been spent on a lost cause.

"You're supposed to be the teacher, how can you not know what to do?" asked Nami in an irritated voice.

"Give me a chance," retorted Toranu.

Toranu sits down as Luffy continues to move around trying to unleash the power he had before. Toranu stares at Luffy wondering how to help him unleash it. He only wishes to have been there to see the transformation. Then, he could be more helpful now. Toranu sighs. Suddenly, a hand grabs Toranu's shoulder causing him to turn around quickly. Standing next to him is Robin. She smiles at Toranu as she speaks to him.

"Having trouble?" inquired Robin.

Toranu stares at her with an expression indicating, 'what do you think?'

"Emotions," said Robin.

Toranu continues to stare at her with a new expression indicating, 'please, tell me more.'

Robin begins to explain what she saw in the caverns. She only saw the point where Speedo stabbed Nami to Luffy's outburst. Toranu finally understood the trigger for Luffy's actions. He turns towards Luffy trying to figure out how to get Luffy to express the emotions during the fight.

'_Why is it always emotions?'_ thought Toranu.

Robin approaches Toranu's left ear then whispers something to him. Toranu and Robin begin to smirk as they watch Luffy struggle as Nami continues to stare at Luffy. Robin turns then walks towards a thick part of the forest. Toranu gets up then heads towards Luffy.

"Luffy, what did you feel when you transformed?" asked Toranu.

Nami listens closely wanting to know the same thing. Luffy scratches his head trying to piece back the events of that battle.

"I," started Luffy.

Luffy remembers Speedo stabbing Nami. His blood begins to boil. He almost lost another precious person to him. He cannot afford to stay weak any longer. He has to become stronger before Fearghas finds his crew.

"Anger, hatred," answered Luffy.

Nami's eyes close as she listens to Luffy. He gave in to his darker side while watching her almost die. Nami hears footsteps to her right making her turn. She notices Robin returning from the forest back into the open field with Toranu and Luffy.

"You have to think about it. I hate using those type of emotions, but for now try thinking about it. I know it's hard, but you must," suggested Toranu.

"I can't," replied Luffy.

Toranu understands it must be painful. Robin understands the situation even more due to Luffy's loss of Ace two years ago and his near loss of Nami a few days ago.

"You have to!" shouted Toranu.

"I can't!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't force him!" shouted Nami from the distance.

"Then I have no choice," said Toranu.

He turns around then hits Robin in the stomach surprising Luffy and Nami.

"What are you doing?" shouted Luffy and Nami.

Toranu punches Robin in the jaw sending her falling onto the ground.

Luffy punches Toranu forcing the red hair boy off Robin.

Nami rushes to Robin, but Toranu appears before her. He grabs her lowering her head towards his face. A few seconds later, Nami's eyes narrow as Luffy grabs Toranu forcing him away from Nami.

"Why did you do that?" shouted Luffy.

Toranu slaps Luffy's hand away then punches Luffy sending him into a tree.

'_I wonder,'_ thought Toranu looking towards Nami.

Nami draws her Clima-Tact.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami.

Toranu easily dodges the attack as he charges at Nami. Toranu punches Nami sending her into the ground. She disappears indicating an illusion.

'_Mirage,'_ thought Toranu.

Robin begins to get up as Toranu attacks her again.

"Stop it!" shouted Luffy as he charges at Toranu.

Toranu smirks as he summons heavy winds forcing Luffy off his feet. Toranu jumps towards Nami. Nami creates four mirages as Toranu strikes all four of them. One of the Nami lands on the ground as the other four disappear.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Luffy.

Toranu gathers wind in his right hand then slams it straight into Nami causing blood to splatter on him.

Luffy's eyes widen as he feels anger and fear shoot straight through him. Toranu turns around noticing the gold steam forming from Luffy's body. Toranu immediately realizes the increase in Luffy's power.

"Maybe, I should have thought this through a bit more," said Toranu to himself.

Luffy appears in front of Toranu in an instant punching him across the field. Luffy continues his assault as he appears in front of Toranu once again. Luffy throws his right fist only for Toranu to catch it. A shockwave destroys the area around them.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sanji as he runs to the area.

He notices Robin and Nami on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Usopp as he appears with Chopper and Franky.

Zoro and Brook run onto the scene watching the fight.

"Nami-swan!" shouted Sanji as he approaches her.

The moment Sanji touches Nami's body it disappears. Shortly after, Robin's body disappears as well.

"Now I'm confused!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I think we lost control here," said a voice.

The crew turns around seeing Nami and Robin standing unharmed. The crew looks at them with confusion written all over their faces.

"Toranu needed to find a way to unleash Luffy's power. I told him what happened at Sparosas Island," explained Robin. "He faked hitting Nami and I forcing Luffy to unleash the power based on his emotions."

"Oh great, that's all we need is a super powered, out of control Luffy," said Zoro.

The dust clears revealing Luffy struggling with Toranu. Toranu caught Luffy's right fist with his left hand. To everyone's surprise, a yellow aura covers Toranu's left hand. The same aura covers Toranu's right hand forming it into a claw. Toranu upper cuts Luffy with his right hand sending the captain across the field.

"Control yourself!" shouted Toranu. "Use another emotion to control it!"

Luffy stands up then charges at Toranu. Luffy disappears then reappears behind Toranu. Toranu's entire body glows yellow as he blocks Luffy's kick.

"Is it me, or is this area becoming hotter?" asked Usopp.

"It is," said Zoro.

Toranu punches Luffy in the stomach causing Luffy to kneel over grabbing his stomach.

"Control yourself!" shouted Toranu.

Luffy swings his right fist upward catching Toranu off guard. Luffy begins to unleash an attack similar to his gatling. Suddenly, Toranu disappears in a yellow flash then appears in behind Luffy grabbing the captain in a full nelson hold.

"Control your emotions!" shouted Toranu. "Look, Nami and Robin are fine!"

Toranu turns Luffy towards the crew. The moment he sees his two female crewmembers, he begins to calm down.

"I'm fine," said Luffy.

Toranu lets Luffy go as the Straw Hat captain stumbles forward. He looks at his hands noticing the gold smoke.

"How do you feel?" asked Toranu.

"Powerful," replied Luffy. "But, now I feel tired."

The gold smoke around Luffy disappears as he falls unconscious. The yellow aura around Toranu soon follows as Toranu lands on one knee panting. He did not expect to use that much power to hold off Luffy.

'_I think he's stronger than me,'_ thought Toranu.

"Wasn't that too much," said Nami as Chopper attends to Luffy.

"Well, at least I know what to do," replied Toranu.

For the next three days, Toranu has kept Luffy training. Luffy would try to transform thinking about the dangers to Nami. Soon, Toranu begins to have Luffy transform using other emotions. Nami stands by Luffy's side throughout the entire training. In fact, Zoro and Sanji now train with Luffy as training partners. Luffy's new strength amazes them.

"Why do I have a feeling he surpassed us far again," said Franky.

"Since when did we ever catch up," replied Brook. "All that running will tire my muscles. But, wait I don't have any muscles because I'm nothing but bones. Yohohohoho, skull joke!"

"I'm impressed," said Toranu. "He's able to stay in control of his new powers for about ten minutes."

"How about you?" asked Robin.

"What do you mean?" inquired Toranu.

"You seem to be holding back a tremendous amount of power," added Nami.

"I know, but it's a power I cannot afford to use much. I don't know how much Fearghas knows about me, but if I use my full powers, he might figure something out. The last thing I need is to draw more attention to myself," explained Toranu. "Don't worry. I'll use my powers when the time is right."

Nami and Robin accept Toranu's answer as they watch Luffy train. Nami grabs her Clima-Tact as well as the book Innes gave her. Robin knows that Nami wants to be more helpful in the future.

Toranu closes, but he suddenly opens them while he hopes to help Luffy as fast as he can before Fearghas finds them.

*SC*

Near the coastline of Mystic Island, an army arrives with three beings in front.

"We've practically searched every island around this area. This has to be it," said the being with a sharp nose.

"Remember, I want the girl captured alive. If Speedo's memory banks are true, then Luffy has become too dangerous. We'll fine another sacrifice," said the voice revealing to be Fearghas.

"Fine with me," said the voice with a sharp nose revealing to be Arlong.

"We should get the show on the road," added Enel.

"This is the final battle," said Fearghas.

*SC*

**A/N: Finally done. I hit a major writer's block during this chapter. It took me two weeks to complete it. Luckily, I had another three chapters done, so it bought me the time needed to complete chapter 15. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Final Confrontation

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This chapter begins next round of battles. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**By the way, I decide to release as many chapters as I can before Christmas. I did not mention this in the previous release because I was not sure if I could, but I think I can. Let me see what I can do and enjoy the holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 16: Final Confrontation

"You're doing good Luffy," said Toranu as he looks at towards the city.

Luffy has spent the last two days improving his new strength. However, he has only increased his time limit to fifteen minutes.

"This is going better than I expected," said Toranu. "All right, break time!"

Luffy sits down resting from his training. Nami sits next to him giving him two pieces of meat.

"Who would have thought your intake of meat increased because of this power," said Nami.

"It's only temporary until he gets used to the form. It's a way to show he has yet to master the form. Once he does, he should return to normal intake after using his power," said Toranu.

"I know," said Usopp out of nowhere. "How about Steamy Warrior?"

"Eh, sorry, but that doesn't sound good," replied Franky.

"Why not?" asked Usopp.

"The word warrior doesn't seem to fit him," replied Franky.

"How about a synonym to warrior, like fighter or something?" added Chopper.

"Steamy Fighter?" inquired Usopp.

"No, steamy might describe his appearance, but it the word just doesn't seem right," said Franky.

"Yohohoho, how about Bony Fighter?" asked Brook.

"No!" shouted Usopp, Franky, and Chopper.

"Are you four morons still at it?" questioned Sanji as he arrives with a fresh basket of food.

"Oi," said the four Straw Hats slapping their right hand in the air.

"I don't see the purpose of naming it," said Zoro.

"This is a golden opportunity to call him something cool," said Usopp.

"Golden?" inquired Chopper.

"Oh, I know, Golden Fighter!" shouted Chopper.

"Golden Fighter?" wondered Franky, Usopp, and Brook. "That should do!"

"Finally, you guys have been at it for days!" exclaimed Zoro.

"Party pooper," said Usopp.

A vein pops on Zoro's forehead, but he decides to ignore Usopp.

"Moss head, you should learn to let go and have fun," said Sanji.

Immediately, Zoro stands up with two swords drawn, attacking Sanji with Sanji kicking back. Almost instantly, the two fighters are on the ground with bumps on their heads.

"This is break time. Stop arguing!" shouted Nami.

"We need to leave now!" shouted Toranu surprising the crew.

The crew turns their attention to Toranu. Suddenly, sounds of explosions occur surprising the crew once again.

"Fearghas is here," said Toranu.

*SC*

"Search the city!" shouted Fearghas.

Omega, Buffer, and a rebuilt Speedo appear. The cyborgs search the area quickly while destroying anything in their way.

"Before you kill someone ask them if they've seen the Straw Hats," said Enel.

'_I have all this power, yet even I can't pierce that storm,'_ thought Fearghas. _'I need that navigator.'_

*SC*

"We need to leave before they find us," said Toranu.

Toranu raises an eyebrow when he notices that none of the Straw Hats moved from their positions.

"Um, hello," said Toranu.

"We aren't leaving," said Luffy.

"Excuse me?" inquired Toranu.

"We have to stop them here and now," added Luffy.

"You're not ready!" shouted Toranu.

"Don't care," said Luffy.

Toranu turns his gaze to the rest of the crew.

"If our captain says we stay, we stay," said Zoro.

Everyone else nods in agreement causing Toranu to sigh.

"You guys are really risking it," said Toranu. "I guess I have no choice, but to follow you guys into battle," said a defeated Toranu.

"Let's go!" shouted Luffy as the Straw Hat crew and Toranu charge towards the nearby city.

*SC*

"I don't think this is the island," said Arlong. "They would have come towards us by now. It is a small island."

"Give them time. If they are here, they will come," said Fearghas.

Fearghas looks around taking in the sight of burning buildings and dead bodies. A small smirk appears on his face. He loves the smell of blood. It makes the world a better place.

Fearghas turns to his right noticing two of his robots capturing a young couple around the ages of nineteen.

"Please, let us go," begged the young man.

"We're two young to die," added the young woman.

Fearghas approaches the two scared people. They turn their attention to Fearghas the moment h began walking towards them. He stops only a few inches from both people looking at them.

"Please, let us…." Started the man, but he never finished his sentence since Fearghas blew his head off.

"No!" shouted the woman.

"You're next," said Fearghas grabbing the woman's neck with his left hand snapping it.

Fearghas drops the woman as he turns around noticing Omega approaching him. Just as Omega is about to speak another voice interrupts the cyborg.

"Fearghas, we're here to finish it!" shouted the voice.

"Oh, Luffy, nice to see you again," said Fearghas.

The Straw Hats appear with Toranu standing next to each other. They know they must finish to the battle if they want to stop this mad man from killing anyone else.

"Hand over Luffy and Nami," said Fearghas.

"I thought you want Luffy dead now," said Toranu.

"True, I'll give the rest of you pardon if you hand me those two and the key," said Fearghas.

"No," replied the crew.

"This is déjà vu," said Usopp.

Enel, Arlong, Omega, Speedo, and Buffer appear next to Fearghas. Soon, Goro and Daichi appear with some bandages on them.

"You two are still alive," said Zoro and Sanji at the same time.

"I challenge you Zoro/Sanji," said Goro and Daichi respectively.

"No," interrupted Fearghas.

Goro and Daichi look at Fearghas wondering why he would stop them.

"You two lost to them already. Let my cyborgs deal with them," said Fearghas.

"What? Do you doubt the fishmen," said Arlong with anger.

"No, but I rather have the job done this time. Your fishmen can handle the other members of crew," explained Fearghas.

Fearghas turns his attention to the Straw Hats. He notices their dark glares and narrow eyes. He realizes they must still be angry about the previous island. He smirks. Their faces are priceless. They show so much pain.

"It's more fun to watch you struggle," said Fearghas.

Fearghas places his hands on the ground. Suddenly, a black hole appears beneath the Straw Hats and Toranu swallowing them except for Luffy.

"Guys!" shouted Luffy.

"Bring me the navigator alive as well as the key. I'm sure Toranu has it," said Fearghas. "Kill the rest."

Enel, Arlong, the cyborgs, and fishmen leave the area to find their targets. Fearghas turns his attention to Luffy.

"It's you and me," said Fearghas. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. I wanted you as a sacrifice, but you're too dangerous now."

Luffy shows anger in his eyes. He slams his left fist into his right palm. Luffy's right foot slides across the ground backwards. Luffy yells as he charges at Fearghas ready to begin the final fight with him.

*SC*

"What just happened?" asked Usopp.

"Usopp is that you?" said a voice behind a bush.

"Chopper?" inquired Usopp.

Chopper comes out of the bush running to Usopp. Usopp looks around noticing the same forest of Mystic Island, but even Usopp does not know his exact location. He knows he must find the others before something bad happens.

"Oh great, I was hoping to find Sanji, but I'm stuck with these two weaklings," said a voice.

Usopp and Chopper turn their attention to the voice noticing a fishman.

"It's that Daichi guy," said Chopper.

"Oh man," said Usopp, but he grabs his Kuro Kabuto ready to fight.

'_I defeated a fishman before, I can do it again, but now I have Chopper to help,'_ thought Usopp.

Usopp and Chopper look at each other. They nod as they prepare to fight Daichi.

*SC*

"Yohohoho, I think I'm lost," said Brook. "I would yell to see if anyone is here, but alas I have no vocal cords to yell with, Yohohoho."

Brook looks around noticing the ocean to his left and the forest to his right. He only hopes to be at Mystic Island. The last thing he needs is separating from the crew again.

"I must find my crew even if my skin decays from the lack of nourishment," said Brook. "But, wait…."

"Please don't, you're annoying as it is," said someone.

Brook turns around as he grabs the hilt of his sword. Goro appears from the dark area of the trees. Brook prepares to battle the fishmen.

"At least you're a swordsman, but I was hoping to find Zoro," said Goro.

Goro draws out his two swords as he charges at Brook, who remains in the same spot.

*SC*

"There are only two big mountains, I'm definitely on one of them," said Franky as he walks along a mountain path.

The area is barren compared to the other mountain and the rest of the island. The area is devoid of plants, trees, and grass. Franky could only guess due to the active volcano. He is surprise people will live on this island, but the island has mystic qualities according to legend. Whatever they are, it must be the reason people live here.

"Pirate," said a voice.

Franky turns around to see Buffer standing in front of him.

"Die," said Buffer.

"Shessh, I got better speech patterns," said Franky. "Hell, a five year old has better speech patterns."

Buffer charges at Franky forcing the Straw Hat onto defense.

*SC*

"I didn't know there was a lake on this island, but I didn't really venture out here," said Sanji looking at a beautiful lake in the center of the island.

He notices the blue lake with numerous pink flowers surrounding the shoreline. He smiles wanting to give Nami and Robin a few flowers. Nami might be with Luffy, but that will not stop him from showing friendly gestures.

"Well, well, well it's the man, man, man who's leg I, I, I broke," said Speedo appearing in front of Sanji.

"So it's you," said Sanji. "I've wanted to get payback, plus, you almost destroyed my dream."

"Cooks, cooks, cooks love their job, job, job, so their hands, hands, hands are important," said Speedo.

"Well, a robot's head is important," retorted Sanji. "Come over here, so I can break you."

*SC*

"Oh great, now where am I," said Zoro to himself. "Doesn't matter, if I walk around, I should find something."

Zoro knows he is in a forest, but he does not know where his location is, though he will not admit that to anyone. He walks around hearing the sounds of his feet touching the wet grass. He smells the fresh water. There must be a river nearby. He might as well follow it. It will give him a location to head towards.

"Roronoa Zoro, I'm here to kill you," said a voice.

"Finally some excitement," said Zoro with a smirk.

Omega appears in front of Zoro. Two long swords come out of Omega's forearms. The machine's data tell it that Zoro is highly dangerous. It knows it must eliminate the former pirate hunter as quickly as possible. It still has its mission to complete.

"Come Roronoa Zoro, today you die," said Omega.

"Trust me," started Zoro as he grabs his bandana. "You won't live to see what happens in twenty minutes."

*SC*

"Nami, wake up," said a voice.

Nami groans as she tries to get up. She messages her head as she opens her eyes. She sees Robin as the black hair woman helps Nami up.

"Thanks Robin," said Nami. "Where are we?"

"We are still on Mystic Island, but at a different location," replied Robin.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami in a panic as she remembers what happened just before she blacked out.

"Don't worry, he's fine," said Robin.

Nami looks around noticing a large green mountain. She knows she must be at the base of one of the mountains on Mystic Island. She is lucky to have landed with Robin. Now they must locate the rest of the crew and return to the city before something bad happens to Luffy. She believes in Luffy, but she does not want him to face the danger alone.

"Well, looks what I found," said a familiar dark voice.

"Arlong," hissed Nami.

Nami grabs her Clima-Tact as Robin prepares to aid Nami.

Arlong appears out of the nearby forest.

"It's time for you to be my servant once again," laughed Arlong.

Nami's eyes narrow as she prepares to fight the fishman who made her life hell. Robin places her hand on Nami's shoulder telling her with eye contact that she will be there for her until the end.

*SC*

"I didn't know there was a temple on this island," said Toranu to himself.

He woke up next to a stone building. He figured it as a temple after walking around it. Toranu travels up the stairs of the temple so he can get a better view of the area around him. As he finally makes it to the top, he notices a giant white jewel, the size of a football. He looks towards the forest noticing the two mountains. The red hair boy concludes that he is in the north of Mystic Island. He wonders what the purpose of the temple is, but he does not have time for it. He must return to the only city on the island. The last thing he recalled was Luffy remaining behind to face Fearghas.

"I have to hurry," said Toranu to himself.

Just as Toranu is about to run down the temple stairs, a lightning bolt strikes the area at the bottom of the stairs.

Toranu freezes as Enel appears from the smoke of the bolt.

"You won't be going anywhere," said Enel. "Give me the key and I might let you go."

"I don't believe you at all. Not like I was going to give it to you anyway," said Toranu.

"Oh well, hard way it is," said Enel.

Toranu enters a battle stance with his left hand and leg forward and right hand and leg behind.

Enel summons his Bo staff preparing to finish the thorn that has been in the way for weeks.

*SC*

"Wolf Slash!" shouted Goro as he tries to hit Brook.

"Yohohoho," laughed Brook.

Brook draws out his sword as he charges at Goro. Goro blocks the attack with his swords forcing Brook to retreat.

Goro uses this chance to charge at Brook unleashing a series of attacks against the skeleton. Brook counterattacks as the two fighters exchange a wave of blow indicated by the sounds of clashing metal.

Goro slams Brook into the sand. Goro prepares to stab Brook, but the skeleton manages to roll out of the way. The musician stands back up as he defends himself from Goro.

"Wolf's X Slash!" shouted Goro.

Goro places his sword in an x shape form as he unleashes his next attack. Brook manages to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way, but Goro cuts the trees behind Brook in half.

After Brook jumps, he lands on his feet preparing to attack Goro.

"Aubade Coup Driot!' shouted Brook.

Brook sends a powerful wave of air towards Goro. Goro tries to defend himself from the attack, but the force of it is so strong that it pushes him across the sand and straight into the trees.

Brook gazes at the area where Goro went through wondering if the fishman is still alive. Suddenly, Goro rushes out from the trees slamming into Brook. Goro swings his left sword upward slashing Brook across the chest. If Brook had skin, he would bleed, but he does not because he is already dead.

Brook lands on the ground covering his chest. Even though he has no blood, his bones can still receive damage. Brook is lucky to be strong enough to survive the attack, but cracks appear his bones.

"Such a weak swordsman, I wanted to face a real one such as Zoro," said Goro.

"I'm a musician, but I learned swordsmanship to help fight with my crew," replied Brook. "I will not let my current crew down."

"So be it," said Goro.

Goro charges at Brook with both of his swords ready to strike the skeleton down. Brook charges running towards the fishman. Brook rolls to his right causing Goro to miss. Brook stops rolling then stands up and charges at Goro.

"Prelude: Au Fer!" shouted Brook.

Goro notices the danger of the attack. He pulls back, but Brook manages to hit him. Goro loses grip of his swords, but he is thankful that none of his weapons broke. Brook uses this chance to finish off Goro since the fishman does not have his weapons.

Brook attacks Goro with his sword, but the fishman steps to the right avoiding the attack. Goro grabs Brook then slams the skeleton onto the ground. He grabs Brook's sword and tosses to the right. Goro raises his hand slamming it into Brook's face. A loud crack sound occurs as Goro lifts his hand revealing a large crack across Brook's forehead.

"I'm a fishman, you're nothing but bones. I'm definitely stronger than you," said Goro with a smirk.

Suddenly, a green substance exits Brook's mouth surprising Goro.

"What the hell?" asked Goro.

"Hello," said the green substance forming into a ghost like head of Brook.

Goro jumps off Brook's body surprising by the skeleton's technique.

"Come on hit me," said Brook.

Goro's hands tighten as he charges at the ghost. Goro's attacks go straight through Brook frustrating the fishman. Goro notices his swords nearby, so, he runs to them grabs them and returns his attention to the ghost. Goro charges at Brook with the intent of destroying the pirate. Goro swings his swords, but like before it goes through Brook. Goro's frustration becomes anger as he continuously fails to hit Brook.

Suddenly, Brook's body disappears making Goro wonder where the Straw Hat went. He looks around and notices Brook's body gone from the position he left the skeleton.

'_Damn it, he wanted me off his body,'_ thought Goro.

Goro hears yelling as Brook appears striking Goro across the chest. The bandages around Goro begin to turn red with his blood, but the fishman refuses to fall over. Brook appears again striking Goro from behind. The goldfish is unable to counter Brook due to his vision blurring.

'_I have to get out of his way,'_ thought the fishman.

Goro turns around and notices the ocean. He smirks as he jumps from the beach and straight into the sea. Brook stops his attack as soon as Goro jumped. When he saw the fishman land in the water, he wonders how he is going to proceed with the battle.

Goro's head pops out of the water as he smirks.

"What's wrong skeletor?" asked Goro. "Can't swim."

Brook begins approaching the water surprising the fishman. Brook knows he has to finish the battle quickly, so, he can help his crew. He looks towards Goro. If he had skin, he would be smirking, but alas, he does not because he has no skin.

Suddenly, Brook sets off in a fast run towards the ocean.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Goro.

Goro could not believe that the devil fruit user is about to rush to his death. To Goro's surprise, Brook begins running on the water. Brook sticks his sword into the water as he runs closer to Goro. Goro ducks into the sea to avoid the attack.

As the fishman swims underwater, he looks up and notices the condition of the surface. Brook continues to run, which continuously creates water ripples. Goro is unable to see beyond the surface or where Brook's location.

'_Damn it, the ocean is supposed to be my battleground. I can't see anything!'_ thought Goro.

Goro swims to the surface only for Brook to almost cut his head off the moment he surfaced. Goro swims back down to avoid giving Brook another chance to kill him. However, Goro soon realizes that he is unable to do anything while underwater. Goro becomes angrier by the minute.

'_That's it,'_ thought Goro. _ 'I'll stop him somehow.'_

Goro rushes towards the surface.

"Wolf's Blazing Water Strike!" shouted Goro.

Goro swings his body in a tornado like style creating a whirlpool. After he unleashes the attack, Goro continues his ascend to the surface. Goro appears at calmer sections of the sea, but he is unable to find Brook.

"Where is he?" questioned Goro.

"Yohohoho!" yelled Brook as he comes running across the calmer water surface slashing Goro across the face.

Goro covers his face in pain as Brook appears above Goro.

In mid-air, Brook unleashes his next attack.

"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!" shouted Brook.

Brook unleashes powerful wind attack slashing Goro. Goro did not see the attack due to covering his face from Brook's previous strike.

The moment Brook lands on the surface of the water, he begins running towards the shoreline. Meanwhile, Goro slowly drifts deeper into the ocean. As he sinks towards the bottom, he wonders where things went wrong. He did not except to lose to Brook. He wanted to challenge Zoro again, but he knows he was not strong enough.

'_Looks like this is as far as I will go,'_ thought Goro. _'Daichi, let's see if you have a better chance.'_

Brook reaches the beach as he tries to catch his breath. He knew he did not stand a chance again a fishman in water regardless if he had devil fruit powers or not. However, if he could force Goro to stick his head out of the water then he could try to temporary blind Goro long enough to give a finishing blow.

Brook turns his attention to the forest. Now, he must find Luffy and help his captain defeat Fearghas.

*SC*

"Die," said Buffer as it hits Franky in the face.

Franky slams into a boulder causing it to crack under the force of the impact. Franky falls to the ground as he lifts his head to look at the cyborg, Buffer, walk towards him.

"Machine," started Buffer. "Death."

"Oh, he spoke more than once," said Franky.

Franky stands up rotating his arms. The cyborg before him has unleashed a quite amount of arsenal. However, Franky will not allow this machine to overpower him.

Buffer strikes Franky in the stomach. Even though Franky is a cyborg, Buffer's attack still causes damage. Buffer upper cuts Franky in the chin, sending the shipwright flying into the air. Buffer jumps up lifting both arms above its head. It forms its hands into fist slamming downward onto Franky. The force of the impact sends Franky soaring towards the ground.

Franky hits the ground creating a large exploding sound and dust covering the area.

Buffer lands on the ground looking around for Franky. It must make sure the Straw Hat is dead before searching for the other members.

"Strong Right!" shouted Franky as he smashes Buffer in the face.

Buffer stumbles backwards as Franky continues his assault. Franky unleashes a right punch to the face, a left punch to the stomach, a right punch to the chest, and a left punch to the face again.

Buffer counters by kicking Franky away from it. Buffer jumps back to create further distance. Its shoulder opens up revealing two missiles on each shoulder.

"Die," said Buffer as it shoots all four missiles towards Franky.

"Hmph, you're not the only one with missiles," stated Franky.

Franky's left shoulder opens up revealing three missiles.

"Franky Rocket Launcher!" shouted Franky.

Franky shoots all three missiles towards Buffer. An explosion occurs after six of the missiles clash. However, since Buffer had four missiles, one gets through and continues towards Franky. Franky smirks as the missile comes closer to him. He ducks below the missile grabbing it in the process and throwing it towards Buffer. Buffer tries to escape the missile, but its timer goes off exploding near Buffer. The explosion is not close enough to deal serious damage, but it is close enough to send Buffer soaring towards the mountain wall creating a large crater.

Franky does not allow Buffer time to regain its composure as Franky attempts to finish off Buffer for good. However, the moment Franky gets near Buffer, the cyborg opens its mouth revealing a laser cannon. The cannon shoot off hitting Franky straight in the chest. Another large explosion occurs, but this time Franky is near it.

Franky lands on the ground realizing the damage on his chest. Once the smoke clears, his chest shows a large black mark with his skin falling apart from the area. Were it not for his metallic body, Franky knows he would have died. Franky attempts to stand back up before Buffer has a chance to strike again. Franky manages to turn around as he gets on his knees. He slowly stands up looking towards Buffer. Buffer, only barely standing up, glares at Franky.

Franky and Buffer charge at each other with their fists ready for battle. The two cyborgs clash by punching each other in the face. They both stumble backwards, but they manage to retain their balance. Suddenly, they both launch another wave of attacks. They exchange punch after punch with each strike successfully hitting their opponents.

Despite Buffer's smaller body size, it manages to keep up with Franky. Buffer punches Franky in the stomach causing the shipwright to lend forward. Buffer uses this chance to grab Franky's head and swing him over straight into the ground creating a small crater. Buffer raises its right fist then sends it straight into Franky's face.

Franky's body goes limp as Buffer stands over Franky victories. It watches Franky to check whether the shipwright will stand up. After a few seconds, Buffer deems Franky defeated as it turns around to search for the other Straw Hats. Buffer walks a few steps, but stops the moment it hears a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Franky as he stands up once again. "This fight is not over yet. It does not matter how many missiles you send against me or the amount of punches you strike me with, I refuse to lose to you."

"How?" wondered Buffer.

Franky lifts his right hand forward. His palm remains upwards as he gives the signal for Buffer to come at him.

Buffer takes the invitation as it charges at Franky. Buffer lifts both hands shooting laser cannons from both palms. Franky charges forward dodging the lasers as best as he can. The lasers hit the area around Franky causing explosions while sending piles of dirt into the air. Franky continues to run as he lifts his left hand ready to counterattack Buffer.

"Weapons Left!" shouted Franky.

Franky and Buffer continues to launch attacks as they run towards each other. Just as they are about to clash again, Buffer grabs Franky left hand forcing it towards the sky. Franky realizes he will not be able to shoot Buffer, thus, he reforms his left hand. Buffer punches Franky in the stomach with its left hand. It attacks Franky in the stomach repeatedly. Franky hears a small cracking sound. He immediately realizes that his metal plate is beginning to crack.

Franky stops Buffer's next attack by grabbing Buffer's left arm with his right hand. The two cyborgs enter a deadlock as they try to overpower each other. Franky head butts Buffer, but the machine refuses to let Franky go. Buffer returns the head butt, but due to Franky's large size, it is force to jump upwards to hit Franky. The attack connects, but Franky does not let go. Buffer attempts the attack again, but this time Franky counters. Franky lifts his chest upwards forcing Buffer's face to look at Franky's chest.

"Let's see you handle this," said Franky. "Franky Nipple Lights!"

Franky's nipple turn on with flashing lights. Franky's nipple lights distract Buffer, as it thinks it is some sort of attack. Franky uses this chance to attack Buffer.

"Franky Fireball!" shouted Franky unleashing a fire attack from his mouth.

The attack hits Buffer forcing the cyborg to jump away from Franky. Once again, Franky uses this chance to attack Buffer.

"It's time to end this," said Franky.

"Franky Radical Beam!" shouted Franky unleashing his most powerful attack.

Buffer clears the fire from its body, but soon realizes a large beam attack coming towards it. Buffer calculates no escape.

"Lost," said Buffer as the attack hits it directly.

Piece by piece, Buffer's body comes apart. First, its arms tear off followed by its legs. Its torso soon follows. The last piece to disappear is its head.

"Franky wins, SUPER!" said Franky entering his famous pose with both hands above his head touching and his body tilted to the right.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this takes care of two of the battles. This chapter went a bit faster for me to write. I enjoyed writing it especially with the writer's block I had on the previous chapter. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Difficult Situation

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The Straw Hats and Toranu continue their battle against Fearghas and his allies. Who will win? Well, only one way to find out. Read on my fellow readers and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 17: Difficult Situation

"Gear Second," said Luffy as steam forms around the pirate captain.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer!" shouted Luffy wrapping his leg around Fearghas.

Luffy attempts to slam Fearghas to the ground, but the black hair man manage to escape Luffy's grasp. Fearghas appears to the right of Luffy then punches the captain in the face sending Luffy into the ground.

Fearghas draws both of his guns to shot at Luffy. Luffy kicks Fearghas in the chin forcing the black hair man off. Luffy uses this chance to begin attacking Fearghas with all of his strength.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

At lightning speed, Luffy begins to attack Fearghas with a series of punches. However, to Luffy's shock Fearghas manages to avoid every single punch. A black hole appears in front of Fearghas as Luffy's punches go through the hole.

Suddenly, another portal appears behind Luffy as Luffy's punches go through the portal hitting Luffy in the back.

Luffy stops his attack as he falls to the ground facing downward. Fearghas uses this chance to strike Luffy. Fearghas appears above Luffy then he hits Luffy in the lower back with his knee.

"Point Blank Crasher," said Fearghas as he point his right gun at Luffy's back.

The attack shoots from the gun then strikes Luffy on his back causing an explosion. Fearghas jumps away from the blast as he waits for the smoke to clear. After the smoke clears, the result makes Fearghas smirk, but it soon fades away as Luffy begins to stand once again.

Luffy's back shows burn marks ranging from his neck down to his lower back. Luffy slowly stands. The Straw Hat captain is no longer in gear second, but he does not let that stop him.

"You really need to surrender," said Fearghas. "I will make your death as painless as possible if you do give up."

"No," retorted Luffy. "I will never give up! I will protect my nakama!"

"I need that navigator of yours," said Fearghas. "I will not stop until I have what I want. I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

Luffy's eyes narrow remembering Aron and Innes, who fought bravely against Fearghas. Luffy continues to glare at Fearghas. The man in front of him has caused so much damage to the people around him. He has to use his new power to stop the man in front of him. Luffy lowers his arms to his side with his hands formed into fists and elbows bent. Luffy creates a gap between his legs as his feet dig into the ground.

"Gear Fourth!" shouted Luffy as gold steam forms around the captain.

"Speedo's memory banks showed this form," said Fearghas. "All right, Monkey D. Luffy, show me your true power."

*SC*

"Move, Chopper!" shouted Usopp as he and Chopper continue to run around on the battlefield.

Daichi continues to chase the two Straw Hats, but he is unable to catch them.

"Would you two stay still?" yelled Daichi.

"We're not stupid!" retorted Usopp.

Usopp and Chopper split up and head into two different directions. The two Straw Hats use the thick forest to their advantage trying to create an opening against their opponent.

Daichi chases the two Straw Hats frustrated that he has to face two pairs of weaklings. Daichi deems the reindeer weak and decides to follow Usopp.

"He's following me!" shouted Usopp as he continues to run.

"Come back here!" yelled Daichi.

Usopp smirks as he stops then turns around. Daichi stops running as well wondering what the man before him is trying to do. Usopp aims his Kubo Kabuto at Daichi causing Daichi to enter a defensive stance.

"Midori Boshi: Rafflesia!" shouted Usopp.

Usopp shoots towards Daichi, but the attack hits a few feet to Daichi's right. Daichi begins laughing at Usopp's poor aim.

"You need to practice more if you plan to shoot anything," laughed Daichi.

"Who said I was aiming at you," said Usopp.

At this moment, Daichi stops laughing as he considers Usopp's words. Suddenly, a huge plant appears creating an awful smell causing Daichi to hold his nose trying to breathe. Usopp uses this chance to attack Daichi hoping to bring down the fishman.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" shouted Usopp.

Usopp shoots a Pop Green, which turns into grass as it takes the form of a wolf. The attack hits Daichi straight in the chest causing Daichi to fall onto the ground. Immediately, Usopp prepares his next attack.

"Midori Boshi: Humandrake!" shouted Usopp as he shoots numerous Pop Green around Daichi.

"Midori Boshi: Trampolia!" yelled Usopp shooting a Pop Green near Daichi.

Daichi manages to break the wolf plant and stands back up. He glares at Usopp due to the humiliation that he suffered. He charges towards Usopp, but the moment he takes five steps, the fishman steps on a Humandrake. The Humandrake comes to life as it jumps and grabs Daichi forcing the fishman to stop his attack and focus on the plant. Daichi tries to get the plant off, but he ends up stepping on another Humandrake, which also jumps and grabs Daichi.

As Daichi tries to get the plants off, he steps on another Humandrake, then another, followed by another. The fishman becomes frustrated, but he continues to struggle against the plants. Soon Daichi steps on the Trampolia, which sends the fishman flying into the air.

At this moment, a figure rushes out of the forest and charges at Dachi.

"Kakuho: Elf!" shouted Chopper as he launches himself towards Daichi in midair in Horn Point.

Chopper successfully hits Daichi sending the fishman crashing into the ground creating a large cloud of smoke.

Usopp runs up to Chopper as the reindeer lands on the ground safely.

"It's about time you came out," said Usopp.

"Sorry, but I had to wait until the right moment to strike," replied Chopper.

"Well, you did a good job," said Usopp. "I doubt that fishman will get back up."

"Bastard!" exclaimed Chopper. "Saying that won't make me happy!"

Chopper returned to his Brain Point as he wiggles back and forth.

"Don't think this is over," said a voice from the cloud of smoke.

Immediately, Chopper and Usopp return their attention to the source of the voice. They hoped to have ended the fishman, but their hopes were too high. Now they must continue their battle with the follower of Arlong.

"Dark Bear's Hi-Speed Punch!" shouted Daichi.

Daichi appears in front of Usopp then hits the sharpshooter sending the young man soaring across the forest then straight into a tree.

Chopper's eyes widen as he did not see the attack, but he soon regains his senses as Daichi turns his attention to the reindeer.

Chopper changes into Kung Fu Point as Daichi approaches him. As Chopper enters a battle stance, it gains Daichi's attention.

"So you plan on fighting me with fist," said Daichi. "Such a foolish mistake. I am a master of martial arts. I will not be beaten by any human, let alone a raccoon."

"I am a reindeer!" shouted Chopper.

Daichi ignores the reindeer's compliant as he charges at Chopper. Chopper rushes towards Daichi ready to meet him head on.

The reindeer and fishman clash as they exchange a series of punches as they try to gain an advantage.

Daichi launches his right fist, but Chopper slides to his left avoiding the attack while getting behind Daichi. Chopper swings his left hoof, but the fishman turns around grabbing Chopper's wrist. Daichi swings his left fist towards Chopper, but the doctor counters by pushing Daichi's arm upward with Chopper free right hoof. This maneuver leaves Daichi wide open. Chopper decides to attack Daichi's left ribs with his right hoof, but the fishman releases Chopper's left arm in order to grab his right arm. However, once again Daichi leaves himself open except this time it is his right side.

Chopper slams his left hoof straight into Daichi's right side just below the shoulder causing the fishman to yell in pain.

Daichi jumps away while massaging his right shoulder.

"You'll pay for that," said Daichi.

Daichi charges at Chopper. Chopper does the same as the two clashes again. Daichi throws punch after punch with Chopper throwing hoof after hoof.

Daichi manages to punch Chopper in the stomach causing the reindeer to grab his stomach.

"Dark Bear's Uppercut!" shouted Daichi.

Daichi slams his fist into Chopper's chin sending the reindeer into the air. Daichi jumps upwards then kicks Chopper in the head. Chopper soars towards the ground creating a crater upon impact.

Daichi lands near Chopper with a smirk on his face.

"I have to admit, I did not expect to face such a strong opponent, but your fifteen minutes of fame is over," said Daichi.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" shouted Usopp.

Daichi turns his attention to his left. A plant wolf strikes Daichi forcing him away from Chopper.

"Are you still alive?" asked Daichi.

"Heavy Point!" shouted Chopper. "Heavy Gong!"

Chopper punches Daichi straight into the chest sending him flying towards a tree.

"Kung Fu Point!" shouted Chopper.

Chopper charges at Daichi, who stands back up. Chopper appears to Daichi's right slamming his hooves into Daichi's ribs.

Daichi slams into another tree. At this moment, Usopp prepares his next attack.

"Fire Bird Star!" shouted Usopp.

The attack hits Daichi directly setting him on fire.

"Horn Point," said Chopper. "Kakuho: Elf!"

Chopper uses his horn to send Daichi into the air.

"Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!" shouted Usopp.

Usopp shoots a Pop Green towards Daichi, which hits the fishman directly. A second later, a large explosion occurs with red skull smoke appearing shortly after.

Daichi slams into the ground with red smoke coming from his unconscious body.

"We need to get back to the city," said Usopp.

Chopper nods his head in agreement.

*SC*

"Come with me Nami," said Arlong. "I promise to give you a personal room and you will be my slave."

"Hell no," retorted Nami. "I refuse to go anywhere with you."

"I gave you everything, Nami," said an angry Arlong. "I gave you a room, food, and equipment."

"No!" shouted Nami. "You took everything from me! You took my freedom and mother! I lost my childhood! You forced me to grow up when I should have been enjoying life! I hate you!"

Robin grabs Nami's left shoulder. Tears run down Nami's cheeks as she tries to calm down. Nami did not expect to run through her memories of Arlong. There were so many horrors of her life that she went through.

Nami smiles causing Arlong confusion at her change of attitude.

"I have to thank him," said Nami.

"What are you babbling on about?" asked Arlong.

Nami's tear dry as her smile becomes bigger.

"Luffy," said Nami. "He freed me from my slavery. He took my hand and allowed me to live my life. Luffy gave me my freedom that I searched for eight years!"

Nami's eyes now show determination.

"And I'll be damned to allow myself to be captured again," said Nami with confidence. "Luffy is fighting to save us all! I will have his back! I will not allow you to kill him!"

Arlong begins laughing at Nami's words.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" inquired Arlong.

"Not alone, but with help," said Nami.

Robin walks to Nami's left side.

"Two women cannot beat me," stated Arlong. "I'll capture you and kill your friend."

"We will not lose here," said Nami.

Nami looks at Robin, who nods in agreement.

"Seis Fleur," said Robin as six arms appear on Arlong's body.

The hands grab Arlong's neck, but the fishman overpowers Robin forcing her to let go of him.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami unleashing a bolt of lightning towards Arlong.

Arlong charges at Nami while avoiding the lightning strike. Arlong smirks as he sees Nami's improvement. He has not had the time to witness Nami's next technique without any interference. Now he can see how much stronger the woman he forced into slavery has become.

'_I need to get rid of the interferer,'_ thought Arlong.

"Gust Sword!" shouted Nami sending a powerful wind towards Arlong knocking him off his feet.

Arlong immediately gets back up as Nami sends more lightning bolts towards him.

"Ocho Fleur!" shouted Robin as eight arms form on Arlong.

Two of the arms tie around Arlong's leg causing the fishman to trip. Arlong lands on the ground as Robin uses her sprouted arms to tie him down.

"Now!" shouted Robin.

"Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" shouted Nami.

Nami swings a string of thunderclouds straight into Arlong's back creating a large lightning attack shocking Arlong. Robin managed to release her arms just before the thunderclouds touched Arlong.

A large explosion occurs, creating clouds of dust from the ground near Arlong.

Nami and Robin watch the area hoping for the fight to be over.

Suddenly, a large boulder flies from the cloud of dust towards Robin. Robin jumps out of the way to avoid the attack as a burnt Arlong charges from the cloud of dust.

Both Nami and Robin are shocked. They both expected Arlong to be in pain from such a thunder attack, but he continues to move forward. How could he have such endurance?

"Robin!" shouted Nami.

Nami tries to run towards Robin, but it is too late. Arlong clothesline Robin sending her flying off the mountain.

"Robin, no!" continued Nami as she sees her crewmate fall down the mountainside.

"Now, you are alone, Nami," laughed Arlong.

"You," started Nami as tears run down her cheeks. "You'll pay for this!"

*SC*

One person and one machine continue to battle near the center of the island next to the lake. The blonde hair man with a cigarette in his mouth continues his attempts to overpower the cyborg known as Speedo.

Speedo and Sanji continues to battle as Sanji unleashes numerous kicks while Speedo dodges each attack.

Speedo punches Sanji in the stomach causing the chef to cough up blood, but the cook refuses to stay down. Sanji counters by swinging his right leg straight into Speedo's head sending the cyborg soaring into the lake.

Sanji tries to catch his breath. Suddenly Speedo rushes out of the water, in a tornado like fashion, with his legs towards Sanji in midair. Sanji dodges the attack by rolling to his left forcing Speedo to stop its attack. Speedo stops spinning while it continues to slide across the ground. Sanji uses this chance to attack the cyborg as he charges towards it.

"Cotelette!" shouted Sanji as he appears behind Speedo then swings his left leg towards Speedo's ribs, if he had any.

However, Speedo manages to dodge the attack then slams its right foot into Sanji's stomach. Speedo immediately continues its attack by launching three successful punches into Sanji's chest and stomach causing the cook to cough up blood.

"What, what, what is wrong?" asked Speedo. "Are, are, are you having a, a, a hard time?"

"Shitty robot," said Sanji as he stands back on his feet. "You broke my leg. You tried to break my arms last time. You tried to take away my dream, but I will make sure to end you here and now! You'll regret making me an enemy."

"I, I, I will not lose, lose, lose to a weakling, weakling, weakling like you," stated Speedo.

"Watch me," retorted Sanji.

Sanji charges at Speedo ready to continue the next battle. Sanji swings his left leg, but Speedo ducks below the attack allowing it to attack Sanji freely.

Speedo punches Sanji in the chest then it uppercuts Sanji in the chin. Speedo jumps upward then kicks Sanji sending the cooks towards the shoreline of the lake.

Sanji rolls across the shoreline landing near the water as he tries to catch his breath. Speedo does not waste time as it charges at Sanji with the intent to kill.

Sanji swings his entire body. Speedo travels fast, but Sanji barely manages to keep up, but it is enough for him to counter.

"Bouquetiere Shot!" shouted Sanji.

Speedo runs straight into Sanji's attack as Sanji hits the cyborg in the chin sending it upward.

Sanji uses Sky Walk to jump towards Speedo preparing to strike the cyborg once again.

Sanji appears above Speedo. Speedo is unable to move since all of his attacks rely on it being on the ground, but since it is in midair, it is at the mercy of Sanji.

"Handle this shitty robot," said Sanji. "Veau Shot!"

Sanji kicks Speedo in the torso sending the cyborg soaring towards the lake. The cyborg slams into the lake creating a large tide to splash on the shore. Sanji lands on the ground. He sighs as he looks at the lake as it calms from the impact. Sanji decides to turn around and leave the area to help Luffy, but he stops the moment he hears splashing water.

Sanji turns around and notices Speedo coming out of the water.

"How did it survive?" questioned Sanji. "Damn it."

*SC*

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he tries to overpower the cyborg.

Omega blocks the attack surprising Zoro in the process. Omega already has its two hand swords extended from its wrist. Omega charges at Zoro as it begin swinging its swords, but the experienced swordsman dodges each attack.

Zoro realizes that the cyborg is simply swinging its swords around without some sort of plan. Zoro uses this information to try to gain an advantage.

"Hyo Kin Dama!" shouted Zoro as he forms in a ball using incredible speed.

Zoro charges at Omega, who simply steps to the side to avoid the attack. However, Zoro's attack successfully strikes Omega causing scrapes along its arm.

Zoro turns around to face Omega. His bandana covers his face as he watches his opponent. Zoro and Omega charge at each other, then clash at the center.

Zoro and Omega exchange a series of attacks as each attack creates a metal clashing sound. Omega swings its right sword upward cutting Zoro across the chest in a vertical manner. Zoro does not back down as he continues his own attacks against Omega. Zoro manages to get behind Omega then launches six successful attacks on Omega's back. Six slash marks appear on Omega's back indicating that Zoro is piercing through the armor.

Omega turns around as its shoulders open up revealing six missiles with three on each side.

"Take this, Roronoa," said Omega.

Omega launches each missile. The missiles explode near Zoro causing the swordsman to fall onto his back. Omega charges with the intent of cutting Zoro's head off. Zoro manages to jump back to his feet just as Omega neared him. Zoro and Omega's swords clash causing a small shockwave. Omega's bigger body size overshadows Zoro's smaller body size, but the Straw Hat does not budge. Instead, Zoro begins pushing forward forcing Omega to try and keeps its stance.

Two holes open from Omega's back. Then, the two holes reveal rockets, which begin going full throttle. Omega begins pushing back Zoro, but the swordsman continues to fight back. Zoro jumps back causing Omega's swords to hit the ground.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!' shouted Zoro as he launches three projectiles towards Omega.

The three attacks successfully the cyborg, sending it flying towards a nearby tree. Zoro also manages to destroy the surrounding trees, but he ignores it as he keeps his attention to Omega.

Omega stands back up revealing even more cut marks in its armor.

"Roronoa, you are a nuisance," stated Omega. "I must make sure that you do not interfere with Lord Fearghas and Luffy's fight."

Zoro smirks at Omega's statement.

"Who says Luffy needs help," said Zoro.

"You fool, Lord Fearghas has yet to show his full power," replied Omega. "It does not matter how much power your captain has gained, he will not win this fight alone."

"We will see," replied Zoro.

Zoro charges at Omega as the cyborg does the same. Once again, the two clashes exchanging another round of sword swing. Omega cuts Zoro across his right arm, as Zoro cuts Omega across the chest horizontally.

Omega head butts Zoro causing the swordsman to step backwards while shaking his head right and left. Omega's swords turn red as the heat around the area begins to increase.

Omega cuts Zoro across the chest diagonally. This cut is opposite of the cut Mihawk gave Zoro years ago.

Zoro feels a burning sensation as flames travel across the wound. Lucky for Zoro, his fight with Omega has led him to the river he noticed a while back. Zoro lands inside the river and lucky for him it is calm. The water extinguishes the flames as he stands back up in the water.

"All right, let's see who will win," said Zoro as he enters another battle stance then charges at Omega.

*SC*

"Kari," said Enel.

The area around him heats up to the point where lightning explodes out of nowhere. Toranu barely escapes the dangerous attack as he lands a safe distance between himself and Enel.

"What's wrong brat?" asked Enel. "Without any help, you are weak."

"Don't count me out yet, Enel," retorted Toranu.

Toranu gazes at the area around him. For some reason, he knows he cannot allow the temple he found to be damage from Enel's attack. For this reason, he has led Enel away from the temple.

Wind surrounds Toranu as he charges at Enel. Toranu draws his katana as Enel uses his Nonosama Bo. The two clashes, as Enel sends electrical currents through his staff.

Toranu immediately feels the electricity and pulls away from Enel. Toranu barely manages to escape sudden death, but he knows he has to be careful before doing anything else.

Enel disappears in a form of lightning. Toranu watches the area around him waiting for the right moment to strike against Enel.

Enel appears behind Toranu as he swings his Nonosama Bo. Toranu turns around fast enough to block the attack. Enel smirks as he sends another wave of electrical currents into his staff. However, his smirk disappears the moment he realizes that Toranu has not moved and nothing has happened to him. Enel looks down at the contact between the two weapons and he soon realizes wind covers Toranu's sword. The wind allows Toranu to extend his weapon range while avoiding any physical contacts.

"Clever," started Enel. "But don't expect it to work again."

"Watch it," replied Toranu.

The two fighters break apart as they stare at each other.

"Let's end it," said Toranu.

"This is something we agree on," replied Enel.

Once again, the two fighters charge at each other ready for the final round.

*SC*

"Stay still!" shouted Sanji as he tries to hit Speedo.

For the past few minutes, Sanji has been unable to land a hit on Speedo. The cyborg decided to increase its speed output making it difficult for Sanji to land a successful hit. Sanji thought his previous attack that knocked the cyborg into the water would have won him the fight, but he was wrong when the said cyborg came out of the water.

Speedo punches Sanji in the stomach, then behind the head followed by a kick in the back. Sanji retaliates by swinging his left leg behind him, but he fails to hit anything.

"What, what, what is wrong?" asked Speedo. "Am, am, am I too fast, fast, fast for you?"

Sanji grunts at Speedo arrogance. The chef did not expect cockiness from a cyborg, but anything could have weird programming.

Speedo appears in front of Sanji surprising the cook as the cyborg kicks Sanji in the head from the left side. Sanji ends up rolling across the ground. The cook tries to get up, but Speedo appears above him then kicks Sanji back into the ground.

"You, you, you are pathetic," said Speedo. "You, you, you are a weak, weak, weak fighter. I am, am, am sure that you're, you're, you're cooking sucks as, as, as well."

Sanji's eyes narrow as he stands back up. It is one thing to call his fighting style weak, but never call a chef's cooking weak.

At this point, Sanji has had enough of this cyborg. The more time he spends here, the more time he is away from his captain, who is fighting against a powerful opponent. The Straw Hats have agreed to help each other fight against the man with two guns, but Sanji cannot do that if the cyborg continues to get in his way. However, now he must protect his pride. His cooking is his pride and nobody, whether human or machine, insults his cooking.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji as his leg begins to heat up.

Speedo continues to move around Sanji. Sanji closes his eyes as he tries to concentrate against his faster opponent. Suddenly, time begins to slow as Sanji hears every single movement of Speedo.

Speedo appears behind Sanji ready to strike the Straw Hat pirate, but Sanji counters by striking the cyborg straight into the stomach.

Speedo backs off as it tries to catch its balance.

Sanji does not allow the cyborg to regain his composure as he continues to hit the machine with continuous kicks. The armor around Speedo's body begins to melt under the intense heat Sanji's leg continues to give out.

Sanji jumps into the air to begin his next attack.

"Collier Strike!" shouted Sanji.

Sanji slams his burning leg straight into Speedo's neck causing a large hole around the area. Sparks fly from the damages areas of Speedo. At this point, Sanji decides to finish the battle. He jumps into the air preparing for the final attack.

"Poele a Frire: Spectre!" yelled Sanji.

Sanji unleashes a wave of kicks above Speedo. Each kick successfully strikes Speedo damaging the machine even more.

Sanji jumps away from Speedo as the cyborg finally malfunctions then explode, ending the cyborg at last.

Sanji lights another cigarette as he begins to run back to the city to help Luffy.

*SC*

Zoro and Omega continue their battle exchanging one sword swing after another. For the past few minutes, neither fighter has managed to gain the advantage over the other.

Zoro and Omega finally pull apart as Zoro tries to catch his breath. This cyborg has given Zoro a great challenge, but he knows he cannot waste any more time. He trusts Luffy's abilities, but rather be fighting next to him to avoid any problems.

Omega charges at full speed against Zoro. Zoro blocks Omega's sword swings. Omega begins pushing Zoro back, but the swordsman is trying to find a way to end the fight.

Omega side step to Zoro's left at amazing speed. The speed is nowhere near Speedo's speed, but it is enough to catch Zoro off guard. Omega slashes Zoro's left side causing blood to spill out, but the swordsman does not falter.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he successfully hits Omega's left side.

The two fighters soar opposite directions as they both hit multiple trees.

Zoro struggles to stand back up. He looks towards Omega's direction and he notices the cyborg also struggling to stand.

Blood continues to ooze from Zoro's wounds as oil oozes from the damage on Omega.

Omega turns around and slowly walks towards Zoro. Zoro steps forward slowly. He knows he must finish the fight before he becomes too tired.

Omega's swords begin to glow red once again, but this time electricity forms around the blades.

'_Fire and lightning,'_ thought Zoro.

Zoro enters his own battle stance. He must finish the battle now and then he will head towards Luffy's location just in case his captain does need help.

Zoro turns around facing away from his opponent. Sweat and blood runs down Zoro's body as he waits for his opponent to charge towards him.

Omega sees this as a chance to strike Zoro. The cyborg charges at Zoro ready for the killing blow.

Zoro waits as he hears his opponent approaching him from behind. Each step comes closer and closer as Zoro's grip on his three katana tightens.

Omega becomes closer to Zoro ready to strike the swordsman. Omega's swords become redder as Omega swing at Zoro's back.

"Rengoku Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he turns around to unleash one of his most powerful attacks.

Zoro and Omega land on opposite direction facing away from each other.

A cut suddenly appears on Zoro's right shoulder, but he remains standing.

"Even cyborgs have honor," said Omega. "Good fight."

Omega explodes from the damage it received from Zoro. Zoro sheaths his three katana. The swordsman looks towards Omega's remaining body then sighs. It is time to search for his nakama, but where will he start?

Zoro is lost in the forest.

*SC*

Arlong slams the ground near Nami as she barely dodges the attack. Nami rolls to her right looking at Arlong.

"Stay still and take it like a man!" shouted Arlong.

"I'm a woman and we do things out way," replied Nami.

Arlong charges at Nami. He successfully corners Nami before she has the chance to escape.

"You don't need your legs for now," stated Arlong.

Nami's eyes widen as Arlong kicks Nami's left leg breaking it at the knee. Nami screams in pain, but suddenly she starts laughing.

Arlong stares at Nami in confusion wondering why the woman is laughing.

"Got you," said Nami as she disappears.

"How did-," started Arlong, but never had the chance to finish his sentence as dark clouds form around him.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!' shouted Nami as she unleashes a wave of lightning.

The lightning attack strikes Arlong causing him to yell in pain.

Nami appears out of nowhere as she swings her Clima-Tact. She stares at Arlong, who continues to yell in pain. Suddenly, Arlong turns his head to the left as he tries to charge at Nami, but his body shows the damage he received from Nami's attack.

Arlong's eyes change into sea king eyes as he starts losing control of his emotions.

"You are getting in my nerves," snarled Arlong. "I don't understand how you could have increased this much in power! You were weak! All you were good for was your navigation skills!"

"Time changes people," said Nami. "I will show you that you are no longer needed in this world!"

Arlong charges at Nami with incredible speed surprising the young woman. Nami notes the changes in Arlong's eyes realizing his strength and speed have increased. Nami swings her Clima-Tact once again.

"Mirage Tempo!" shouted Nami.

Six clones of Nami appear as Arlong stops his attack. Nami watches as Arlong turns around as he looks at each Nami. Nami can only hope for Arlong to make a mistake for her to finish him off. As much as she wants to torture Arlong, she cannot waste too much time with him. Luffy is fighting a much stronger opponent and she has to be there to help him.

Arlong charges forward destroying two Nami mirages. The fishman turns around striking another two mirages.

"Fool, do you think simple mirages can beat me?" asked Arlong. "They are only delaying your capture!"

Nami smirks at Arlong's shout.

"Come get me," said Nami.

This statement only seems to anger Arlong as he charges at another Nami destroying the mirage.

"There is only one left," said Arlong as he turns towards Nami. "Your five mirages failed."

Arlong rushes forward as he swings his right hand toward Nami. However, to Arlong surprise, his hand goes right through Nami revealing it as another mirage.

"You have to be kidding me!" shouted Arlong.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami. "You can't catch me."

"Keep talking," said Arlong. "I will capture you no matter what!"

Arlong's frustrations begin to increase as he fails to see Nami anywhere.

"Come on Arlong, I thought you would capture me," taunted Nami.

Arlong's anger finally peaks as he begins swinging around trying to find Nami.

Nami appears behind Arlong causing the fishman to turn around.

"Got you!" shouted Arlong.

"Nope," said Nami. "You're too slow. Gust Sword!"

Nami creates a strong blast of wind sending Arlong crashing into the mountainside. The navigator slowly approaches the area, hoping that Arlong has finally fallen. However, her hopes falter when Arlong appears from the dust of the collision.

Arlong punches Nami in the stomach causing Nami's eyes to widen as she feels pain run through her. The orange hair woman lands on the ground in pain as she holds her stomach barely able to breathe.

Arlong stares at amazement. The punch should have knocked her out, but she managed to stay conscious.

Nami continues to try to breathe at the same time thanking Innes for helping to increase her endurance.

Arlong stands above Nami as he bends down then grabs Nami by the neck. Arlong applies pressure, causing Nami to struggle for air. Arlong notices the Clima-Tact in Nami's left hand. He grabs it then tosses the weapon aside.

"You lost," said Arlong.

Suddenly, two arms appear around Arlong's neck.

"What?" said Arlong.

As time passes, more arms appear as Arlong tries to fight it off. The situation forces Arlong to release Nami allowing her to catch her breath.

"Cien Fleur!" shouted a heavily breathing Robin.

Blood rolls down Robin's right cheek from the wound on her right side of her forehead. She continues to breathe heavily, but she manages to say two words.

"Nami, now!" shouted Robin.

Nami uses her remaining strength to run to her Clima-Tact. She grabs her weapon and then charges at Arlong as the fishman continues to struggle against Robin's arms.

"Milky Ball!" yelled Nami as she aims the sea cloud into Arlong's teeth.

Nami runs towards Arlong as she jumps then lands onto Arlong. Robin forces Arlong onto the ground on his back. Nami places her weapon into Arlong's mouth.

Arlong tries to bite the weapon, but the sea clouds on his teeth keep him from breaking it.

"This is the end," said Nami.

Arlong's eyes widen as Nami closes her eyes.

An image of Bell-mere flashes through Nami's mind as the orange hair woman opens her eyes. Arlong has left Nami no choice, but to perform her next act. She will not allow the fishman to kill any more people she cares for.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami.

Black clouds form in Arlong's mouth as Nami jumps moves away from Arlong.

Robin releases her hold on Arlong just as Nami's attack goes off inside Arlong.

Arlong screams as lightning soars through his body from the inside.

Robin walks to Nami, who is on the floor crying.

"I know this battle was hard on you," said Robin. "You had to fight your mother's killer."

Nami's crying stops as she stands on her feet.

"We need to find Luffy," said Nami.

Robin nods her head in agreement, as the two women leave their area to find their captain.

*SC*

"Not bad," said Fearghas. "However, you have yet to achieve true power. You will not beat me."

Luffy continues his attacks on Fearghas. However, Luffy has been unable to get a finishing blow on Fearghas.

"I'll kill you and then I will hunt down that navigator," said Fearghas.

"You will not touch her!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy instantly appears in front of Fearghas surprising the black hair man.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Pistol!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy's attack strikes Fearghas in the stomach surprising Fearghas even more.

'_He managed to hit me!'_ thought Fearghas.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy unleashes a wave of punches. Each punch releases a burst of energy that strikes Fearghas from a far distance. The force of the attack forces Fearghas off balance. Luffy appears above Fearghas ready to strike again.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Stamp!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy's releases a burst of energy that hits Fearghas before Luffy's physical foot. Both the energy and physical attack hits Fearghas in the face leaving an imprint of Luffy's foot.

Luffy appears in front of Fearghas. Luffy punches Fearghas in the stomach causing the man to bend over in pain.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Muchi!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy's attack once again unleashes energy ahead of Luffy's physical attack. Fearghas jumps into the air to avoid the attack. Luffy withdraws his foot as Fearghas lands in front of Luffy.

"You will not humiliate me again," stated Fearghas. "I see that you increased in power. I am impressed, but it will not be enough to beat me."

Fearghas gazes at Luffy and notices Luffy's fatigue.

'_This new power is not mastered,'_ thought Fearghas.

Luffy breaths heavily, then he charges at Fearghas.

"Let me show the true power of terror," said Fearghas.

A black aura surrounds Fearghas as he unleashes tremendous power stopping Luffy in his tracks. The ground shakes under the power of Fearghas. The sky become darker as lightning strikes the area around Fearghas and Luffy.

"Are you ready, Monkey D. Luffy?" asked Fearghas. "Well, it does not matter, for I will strike you down now!"

Fearghas disappears and then appears in front of a shock Luffy. The black hair man pulls out both of his guns in a flash.

"Dark Shot!" shouted Fearghas.

Fearghas shots the attack straight into Luffy's chest. Lucky for Luffy, he is strong enough to avoid a great level of damage. However, the attack is strong enough to hurt Luffy sending him into a building.

Luffy charges from the building ready for another round of battle. However, as Luffy charges at Fearghas, he can feel his own power slip. Fearghas takes notice of Luffy's slip. He takes advantage and strikes Luffy in the stomach with his left knee.

"Question," started Fearghas. "How many direct hits can you take?"

Fearghas launches a series of direct attacks on Luffy causing the Straw Hat captain to shout in pain. Fearghas appears above Luffy pointing his guns directly into Luffy's back.

"Wide Blaster!" shouted Fearghas.

Fearghas unleashes a wide energy attack though the distance is short forcing Luffy into the ground. Fearghas places his guns back into his holsters as he begins punching Luffy, who is face first into the ground.

Luffy swings his head upwards slamming it into Fearghas' chin. Luffy turns around and swings his right fist. A black hole appears in front of Fearghas as Luffy's fist enters the black hole and exits a second black hole to his left. Luffy's own fist comes through the hole and hits him in his face.

Fearghas smirks as he jumps into the air and aims his guns towards Luffy.

"Get up from this!" shouted Fearghas. "Piercing Crow!"

A crow like blast comes from both of Fearghas' guns. Each blast forms into a single attack as it rushes towards Luffy.

Luffy dodges the attack. However, a black appears at Luffy's former area. Fearghas' attack goes through the hole. Suddenly, another black hole appears behind Luffy. Luffy's haki senses the danger. However, it is too late as Fearghas' attack pierces Luffy from his back through his stomach.

Luffy spits out blood from his mouth as blood as he falls onto his knees. The gold steam around Luffy disappears as the Straw Hat returns to his normal state.

Fearghas appears in front of Luffy pointing his left gun towards Luffy's forehead.

"It is over," said Fearghas.

Luffy continues to spit out blood from his mouth as he glares at Fearghas.

"Good bye, Monkey D. Luffy," said Fearghas as he shoots a blast through Luffy's head.

*SC*

"Only one of us will live!" shouted Enel.

"And it will be me!" shouted Toranu.

Toranu's katana clashes with Enel's Nonosama Bo. Enel kicks Toranu in the stomach sending the red hair boy into a boulder. Toranu drops his katana during the flight towards the boulder. Enel changes his Bo into a spear as he throws the newly formed spear towards Toranu. Toranu manages to escape the clutches of death as he rolls out of the path.

Enel changes into a lightning form and appears in front of Toranu. Enel's hands form into lightning as he swinging his fists towards Toranu. Wind surrounds Toranu's hands as he catches Enel's hand.

"I don't understand," said Enel. "How do manage to catch me every time! Where did you get these powers?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" shouted Toranu.

Toranu knees Enel in the stomach causing him to split blood. Toranu lets Enel's hands go as he punches Enel in the face. Toranu punches Enel in the face again followed by a kick to the ribs. Enel grunts in pain, but he manages to stay on his feet.

Enel raises his left hand towards Toranu.

"Sango!" shouted Enel as he shoots a lightning attack towards Toranu.

Toranu barely dodges the attack as it destroys the area behind Toranu. Enel appears in front of Toranu then begins a series of punches. Lightning covers each punch as Enel successfully hits Toranu. Toranu feels his body go numb as he begins coughing blood. Enel kicks Toranu in the stomach sending the red hair boy onto the ground in pain.

"100 Million Volt Vari!" shouted Enel as his body changes back into lightning.

Enel appears above Toranu. Enel attempts to strike Toranu with his hands, but the red hair manages to counter Enel.

"It does not matter, how strong your lightning attack is," said Toranu. "My wind will always win!"

Wind surrounds Toranu as he punches Enel in the stomach. Toranu stands up as he punches Enel in the face. Enel counters with his own punch at Toranu, but the red hair boy blocks the attack. Toranu and Enel stare at each other waiting for one to make a move. Suddenly, Toranu and Enel begin launching a series of attacks with their fists. The punches hit their target, miss because of a dodge, or blocked by the opponent. Toranu breaks the stalemate with a kick to Enel's left ribs. However, Enel remains standing as he kicks Toranu in the stomach. Despite the attack, Toranu remains standing as well and continues his battle against Enel.

The wind around the area picks up dramatically causing numerous trees to fall over. Meanwhile, lightning bolts strike the surrounding area causing fires to start. The heavy wind increases the strength of the fire by spreading it across the forest.

"Just die!" shouted Enel.

"You go first!" yelled Toranu.

The two fighters continue their exchange of punches and kicks trying to gain the advantage. Toranu punches Enel in the stomach followed by a kick to the head from Enel. Toranu attacks with an uppercut to Enel's chin. Enel counters with a heavy right punch to Toranu's left cheek. Neither fighter refuses to falter as they continue their battle.

After another five minutes of going back and forth, the two fighters finally break apart. Toranu breathes heavily as Enel tries to catch his own breath.

Enel smirks as he slows his breathing.

"Foolish boy," started Enel. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

"Yeah," replied Toranu.

"That was a rhetorical question," said Enel.

"Does not matter because I will beat you," said Toranu.

"You never stood a chance," said Enel as he raises his right arm. "El Thor!"

A large and powerful lightning bolt comes from the sky towards Toranu.

"That thing is huge!" shouted Toranu as the lightning attack strikes him.

A massive explosion occurs causing the surrounding area to burn into crisp.

Enel continues to smirk. With his opponent dead, now all he has to do is search what remains of the body for the key. According to Fearghas, the key is indestructible.

"Now where is-," started Enel.

However, Enel's sentence stopped when he sees Toranu stand back up. Enel's eyes widen as he begins to step back.

"It can't be," said Enel. "You should be dead."

A yellow aura surrounds Toranu. Soon the yellow aura turns red. Toranu stares at Enel, who continues to take steps backwards.

Toranu disappears in a flash then reappears in front of Enel.

"Survive this," said Toranu.

A blue sphere creating a screeching noise slams straight into Enel's chest. Toranu jumps to a safe distance as his attack slashes through Enel. Enel tries to escape from the attack using his lightning form. However, even in lightning form he still receives damage making it impossible to escape the attack.

'_To be beaten by a brat,'_ thought Enel as the attack finishes him off.

The red aura around Toranu disappears as he tries to catch his breath. He turns his attention towards the south as he immediately begins heading towards the only city on the island.

*SC*

"Argh, where the hell am I?" questioned Zoro as he tries to figure out his current location.

"Oi, shitty swordsman!" shouted Sanji from a few yards away.

Zoro turns and glares at Sanji.

"Idiot cook," replied Zoro.

"There is no time for you two to fight," said Usopp as he appears.

"We need to hurry back," added Chopper.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper join as they run southward. Sanji frequently makes sure that Zoro continues to follow them.

A few minutes later, Chopper sees Nami and Robin running south.

"Nami, Robin!" shouted Chopper.

Nami stops and turns noticing four of her crewmates.

"You guys finally made it," said Nami.

"Super!" shouted Franky as he appears ahead of the group.

"You guys took your time getting here," said Franky.

"Yohohoho, we have been heading south for a while," said Brook.

"We need to get moving," said Nami. "We don't know how Luffy is doing."

"Where is Toranu?" asked Franky.

"Well based on the lightning strikes we saw a few minutes ago," started Robin. "He should be fighting Enel."

"He can take care of himself," said Zoro. "Toranu is strong. However, we need to help Luffy. Luffy is fighting the stronger opponent."

The Straw Hats nod in agreement, as they continue southward.

Soon, the crew arrives back at Mystic City. However, the moment they lay their eyes on the scene in front of them, many of the crew begin to cry.

Fearghas stands above a dead Luffy.

"No, it can't be," said Nami as she falls onto her knees.

Even Zoro shows shock. He did not expect his captain to fall to Fearghas. He vowed to help Luffy, but now Fearghas has taken that away from him.

Robin places her hands over her mouth with tears running down her cheeks. She sees the person, who told her to live lifeless on the group before her.

Sanji's eyes remain wide open. He could not believe the person who took him in to travel the many seas has fall and never had the chance to save him.

Chopper continues to cry as he person, who accepted him for what he is lies dead on the ground. All those medical studies he done, gone to waste, without the ability to save one of the most people to him.

Usopp tries to catch his breath. He spent so many adventures with Luffy only for it end here. He wanted to see Luffy achieve his dream. He wanted Luffy see him achieve his own dream as well.

Brook has lost another important comrade. He suffered so many years alone and Luffy manage to save from that fate.

Franky stands still as tears run down his cheeks. He could not believe that Luffy is dead. He made the ship for gratitude towards Luffy. Now, who will lead the Thousand Sunny to the end of the Grand Line?

Nami stares at Luffy's body as tears run down her cheeks. Luffy, the person who freed her from hell, the person who she loves, is now dead. She finally found the love of her life, only to lose him. Nami's grip on her Clima-Tact tightens as she feels anger swell through her body.

Fearghas turns to the Straw Hats.

"Your captain is dead. Now hand me your navigator and the rest of you shall live," said Fearghas.

Almost immediately Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, and Brook move themselves in front of Nami. Nami's eyes widen as her fellow crewmates stand up against a powerful opponent.

"You will not take her!" shouted the crew.

Tears continue to run down Nami's cheeks. Nami stands back up with renewed courage.

"We will fight you," said Nami. "We will avenge our captain and end you here and now. Nobody else will die at your hands!"

Fearghas starts laughing at Nami's statement.

"Your captain failed to beat me," laughed Fearghas. "What makes you think any of you will do the same?"

The Straw Hats charge at Fearghas with determination in their eyes.

"Weapons Left!" shouted Franky.

"Fire Bird Star!" yelled Usopp.

The two attacks rush towards Fearghas. Fearghas avoids the attack by transporting himself through a black hole. However, the moment he reappears, other members of the crew attack him.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro.

"Flanchet!" yelled Sanji.

The two attacks hit Fearghas causing him to cough blood. Fearghas lands on the ground in pain, but still manages to stand back up.

"Cien Fleur!" shouted Robin. "Dos Mano!"

Two large hands strike at Fearghas, but he manages to avoid the attack. However, this allows an opening to the other members of the crew.

"Heavy Gong!" shouted Chopper as he slams Fearghas across the neck.

Fearghas soars across the city. He slams into a building wall, but does not go through it. He lands on one knee, but Fearghas does not get the chance to rest.

"Swallow Bond en Avant!" yelled Brook as he successfully strike Fearghas.

Fearghas stumbles backward as he tries to regain his composure.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" shouted Nami as she unleashes a bolt of lightning.

The attack strikes Fearghas head on causing him to yell in pain. To everyone's surprise, Fearghas manages to survive the attack, but he struggles to stand.

"All right, we should play this your way," said Fearghas.

Fearghas takes out both of his guns and begins shooting all the Straw Hats.

The crew does their best to avoid the multiple attacks, but the attacks hit each of them. Zoro and Sanji remain standing on their two feet. Franky and Brook remain on one knee. Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and Robin lie on their backs as they feel pain throughout their bodies.

"We will not give up," said Nami as she stands.

The rest of the crew follows.

Zoro raises his katana ready for another round.

Nami prepares her Clima-Tact.

Usopp aims his Kuro Kabuto.

Robin crosses her arms.

Sanji's leg begins to heat up.

Brook draws his Soul Solid and aims it forward.

Chopper changes into Kung-Fu Point.

Franky aims his left arm forward.

"All of you are blind," said Fearghas. "None of you stand a chance, yet you fight. Why don't you just give up?"

"Because, our captain will never give up," replied Zoro. "He will fight to the end. And we will do the same!"

"For the captain," said the Straw Hats. "This fight is for the man, who gave us a chance, to follow our dreams in this world!"

"You fools," said Fearghas.

"And a man that became my friend," said a voice.

Toranu appears in front of the Straw Hats.

The Straw Hats and Toranu look at each other. Then they return their attention to Fearghas. They prepare for the final round, in honor of Luffy.

*SC*

**A/N: Whew, this is definitely the longest chapter for The Golden Fighter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I definitely enjoyed writing the chapter. Please review and give me your opinions.**


	18. Chapter 18: Golden Chance

The Golden Fighter

**A/N: This is the final chapter for 'The Golden Fighter.' I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and for their support.**

**Now, we see whether the Straw Hats survive their battle against Fearghas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 18: Golden Chance

Roronoa Zoro swings his three swords as he attempts to strike Fearghas. However, the black hair man blocks the attack with his guns.

"These guns are not just for offense," said Fearghas.

"Block this!" shouted Sanji from behind as he swings his left leg towards Fearghas.

A block hole appears behind Fearghas, as Sanji's leg passes through the hole. Another black hole appears behind Zoro. Soon, Sanji's leg hits Zoro in the back.

Fearghas appears behind Zoro kicking the swordsman into the ground. The ground cracks under the force of the attack.

Chopper and Franky appear next to Fearghas as they attempt to hit the man. Chopper remains in his Kung-Fu Point as Franky uses his massive hands to attack. Fearghas tosses his gun into the air as he punches both Chopper and Franky. The two guns land safely into Fearghas' hands as he points them at Franky and Chopper. Fearghas fires his guns hitting Franky and Chopper directly. Two explosions occur, but Fearghas does not get the chance to relish in the aftermath as a bolt of lightning strikes him.

Nami swings her Clima-Tact with black clouds attached to it.

"Take this! Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" shouted Nami as she tries to hit Fearghas.

Fearghas dodges the attack as best as he can.

"Keep constantly attacking him!" shouted Toranu. "He needs to concentrate and have time to perform his space attacks!"

"What about his weapons?" asked Usopp.

"There is nothing we can do unless you can take them away," replied Toranu.

Fearghas jumps away from Nami as he aims his guns at her. He shoots two laser attacks towards the navigator. The attacks travel at amazing speed not allowing Nami time to react. Suddenly, something trips Nami causing her to fall onto her back. Luckily, this results in Fearghas' attacks passing above her without harm. Nami looks to her ankles and notices Robin's hands.

"Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!" shouted Usopp.

The Pop Green explodes near Fearghas forcing the man to roll to his right to avoid the attack. Fearghas looks at Usopp as he prepares to attack the sniper. However, the sky darkens before he has a chance to do anything. Fearghas looks up and notices a giant hand come down onto him.

"Good job Robin!" shouted Franky as he return to battle.

Robin suddenly shows pain as her giant hand rips apart causing the archeologist to scream in pain.

"Robin!" shouted Nami.

Fearghas stands up showing pure anger on his face.

"You fools are annoying me," stated Fearghas. "This is the last time, hand me the navigator or I will kill all who stand in my way."

"Collier Shoot!" shouted Sanji as he slams his right foot into Fearghas' neck.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" yelled Brook as he creates a powerful compressed air pocket and sends it towards Fearghas' stomach.

The force of the impact sends Fearghas soaring towards a building.

"You haven't noticed, we are kicking your ass," said Sanji.

"Oi, don't say anything to piss him off," said Usopp.

Franky sighs as he turns around looking at the ocean. He notices numerous ships escaping the island. He assumes the citizens decided not to stay.

The crew feels a powerful force causing all of them to turn their attention towards the building Fearghas went through.

Suddenly, the building explodes as Fearghas slowly walks out. He glares at the Straw Hats.

"All right, you want to play rough, then so be it," said Fearghas. "I'm taking no prisoners, except your navigator. Now for those who are in my way, die!"

*SC*

A young man around nineteen years travels through a pit of darkness. He wears a long-sleeved red cardigan showing an x shape scar. He wears a yellow sash tied around his waist along with blue shorts. A straw hat covers his head. The young man continues his travels through the darkness as he slowly opens his eyes. However, the darkness around him does not allow him to see anything.

"Where am I?" asked the young man. "Who am I?"

The young man tries to remember who he is, but he is unable to remember anything. The longer he drifts into the darkness, the more memories he loses. One by one, each person he came across, he forgets. He forgets his crew, his adventures, and his dream. Soon, all he wants to do is drift away with no worries at all. He closes his eyes and just wants to give up.

"Is that all?" said a familiar voice. "Come on, don't give up."

The young man opens his eyes. The voice sounds so familiar to him. He cannot remember who it is, yet it seems important. It seems like a part of him, in a way.

"Keep fighting Luffy," said the voice.

'_Luffy, is that my name?'_ thought the young man.

"Get off your lazy butt and fight," said the voice. "Your nakama need you."

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"Did you really forget?" asked the voice.

A person appears in front of Luffy. He wears black pants with an orange hat. He has a tattoo on his back showing the Whitebeard symbol.

"Come on, little brother," said the person. "Think really hard. I know it is not your strongest attribute, but I know you can remember."

*SC*

Zoro and Sanji clash with Fearghas. Zoro swings his swords as Sanji kicks at Fearghas. Fearghas dodges the attacks, but Zoro and Sanji continue without stopping. Suddenly, Brook and Chopper appear behind Fearghas. All four Straw Hats begin their attack on Fearghas. Fearghas tries to shoot them, but Toranu appears by grabbing Fearghas' hands allowing the Straw Hats to hit Fearghas directly.

Fearghas grunts in pain as he lands straight into a water fountain.

'_That boy is in my way,'_ thought Fearghas.

Fearghas grabs his two guns and point them upward.

"Dodge this you inferior humans," said Fearghas.

"Wait, what?" asked Usopp. "Did he just say infe-."

"1000 Portal Strike!" shouted Fearghas interrupted Usopp in the process.

Two small black holes appear above Fearghas' guns as he begins shooting through it. A few seconds later, hundreds of black holes appear around the Straw Hats and Toranu.

"Oh crap," said Toranu. "Everyone move now!"

Fearghas' laser attacks appear from the black holes as the Straw Hats attempt to dodge the attacks.

"Move!" shouted Zoro.

The attacks massive explosions even if the Straw Hats manage to dodge a laser attack.

Toranu looks around him and notice how exhausted the Straw Hats are becoming. Fearghas can only keep the attack going for so long, but the attacks will hit the Straw Hats before Fearghas tires.

'_I already used it once, there is no holding back,'_ thought Toranu.

Toranu disappears in a flash as he appears in front of Fearghas surprising the black hair man.

"What how did you…," started Fearghas.

Toranu slams a sphere of power into Fearghas' stomach forcing the man to stop his attack. Fearghas spits out blood from his mouth as the attack sends him spiraling across the city. The Straw Hats stop moving around as most of them try to attack their breaths. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky run up to Toranu to aid the red hair man.

Toranu runs towards Fearghas, who begins standing after he attack.

'_He really is powerful,'_ thought Toranu. _'He managed to survive the attack.'_

A black aura surrounds Fearghas as he stares at Toranu.

Fearghas disappears then reappears to Toranu's left side.

"You cannot outrun me," said Fearghas.

Fearghas points his gun towards Toranu and then shoots it. The attack hits Toranu as an explosion occurs. Toranu appears from the smoke of the explosion with the left side of his clothes ruined and small traces of blood seeping through small wounds. On Toranu's right hand is his katana.

Toranu swings his katana with his right hand only, but Fearghas blocks the attack with his left gun. Fearghas attempts to shoot Toranu with his right gun, but the red hair boy grabs Fearghas' wrist before he has a chance to raise it high enough.

"How did you move your arm?" asked Fearghas. "It should be broken!"

"Fast healing," replied Toranu. "It might not heal my wounds completely, but it is just enough for me to keep fighting with it."

A yellow aura surrounds Toranu as appears in front of Fearghas. Toranu swings his sword upward across Fearghas' chest. Next, Toranu slams Fearghas' left gun away then kicks Fearghas' right gun out of his hand.

Toranu swings his sword again to cut Fearghas, but the black hair man grabs Toranu's hand. He punches the red hair boy in the face causing Toranu's grip on his katana to loosen. Fearghas punches Toranu again sending the red hair boy slamming into the ground.

Zoro runs towards Fearghas. Zoro swings his sword slashing Fearghas across the shoulder. Fearghas stumbles forwards as Sanji slams his right leg into Fearghas' head. A thunderbolt strikes Fearghas. Shortly after, four hands appear around his shoulders as the hands begin slapping him across both sides of his face. Suddenly, a large metal hand strikes him in the chest as Brook slashing him across the back. Chopper appears in his Heavy Point as he clotheslines Fearghas into the ground. Zoro and Sanji appear in the air as they fall towards Fearghas.

"Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" shouted Zoro.

"Poele a Frire: Spectre!" shouted Sanji.

Both attacks slam into Fearghas as he lies on the ground. Fearghas did not have the chance to dodge any of the attacks forcing him to take the full force.

Multiple plants appear as they grab Fearghas' arms and legs with their mouths.

Now Toranu appears above Fearghas with a blue sphere in his hands.

"Question for you," said Toranu. "How much can your head withstand?"

Toranu slams his attack straight into Fearghas' face. The ground cracks under the pressure of the attack as Toranu jumps away.

"If he gets up those attacks, then what are we going to do?" asked Usopp.

"Next time, don't speak because you just jinx us," said Franky.

The Straw Hat crew and Toranu stare in shock as Fearghas begins to stand up again.

"I made the mistake of ignoring the weaker opponents," said Fearghas. "I will not make that mistake again."

Fearghas disappears, as does Toranu. A powerful shockwaves occurs as the two reappear after punching each other in the face sending both fighters flying across the empty city.

"That look like it hurt," said Usopp.

*SC*

"Do you remember or do I have to knock some sense into you?" asked the person talking to Luffy.

"I, I," stuttered Luffy.

Thinking has never been one of Luffy's strong suit, but at this moment, thinking will save him. Suddenly, flashbacks of Luffy and Ace run through his mind. All the times he had with Ace from childhood to the fateful day of his death. Tears begin to run down his cheeks.

"A-Ace," said Luffy.

"It's okay little brother," said Ace. "It's not over yet. I need you remember everything. I know you can, just try."

Luffy holds his head as pain runs through him. He tries his hardest to remember everything. Slowly his memories from his childhood returns as he remembers his adventures with Ace and Sabo. Memories flood into Luffy's mind as he remembers leaving his homeland to start his adventure for one piece. Luffy remembers his meeting with Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook. The two-year training session returns to Luffy. Then he remembers his recent adventures from Fishman Island to Mystic Island.

"I remember," said Luffy as Ace places a hand on Luffy's left shoulder.

"Good job," said Ace.

"How?" asked Luffy. "Where am I?"

"You are between life and death," replied Ace. "I don't know how you are here. Normally, people who are shot in the head go straight to the realm of the dead. You are still between the two realms."

Luffy slowly stands up as he wonders how to get back to the living.

"It seems like you have a strong will," added Ace. "I need you to return to the living. You have to give it your all."

"But, I-," started Luffy.

"No buts!" exclaimed Ace. "You must return. Your nakama are fighting a very powerful person. Right now, they are holding their own, but soon Fearghas will overpower them. Fearghas has high endurance and stamina. Eventually, your nakama will tire and Fearghas will take advantage."

Luffy's face darkens at the mention of Fearghas.

"How do I beat him?" asked Luffy.

Ace sighs. He understands Luffy's question. Fearghas managed to beat Luffy at his best, but the fight is not over yet.

"I know you'll find a way," said Ace. "I believe you. In fact, we all believe you. You saved so many lives including your current nakama. There are many people who are thankful for that."

Luffy stares at Ace in confusion. He does not understand what Ace meant by 'many people.' Suddenly, a small group of people appears next to Ace. Luffy does not recognize any of the people next to Ace. He has never seen them in his life.

"You seem confused young man," said a woman with white hair.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"My name is Nico Olvia," said the white hair woman. "Thank you for saving my daughter, Robin."

"My name is Banchina," said a woman with a long nose. "I'm Usopp's mother."

"The name is Tom, Franky's mentor," said a large fishman.

"The name is Yorki, former captain of the Rumbar Pirates," said a man with a white hat. "Brook was part of my crew a long time ago."

"My name is Doctor Hiluluk," said a man with a black coat. "I saved Chopper long ago and told him about pirates."

"My name is Kuina," said a young girl with blue hair. "I was friends with Zoro."

"I am Bell-mere," said a woman with pink hair. "I am the mother of Nami or more like her adoptive mother, but I don't think she sees it like that."

Luffy stares at the group as he asks one serious question.

"Where's Sanji's person?" asked Luffy.

Everyone sweat drops at Luffy's question, but they start laughing.

"I see why my daughter fell in love with you," said Bell-mere.

"How did you know?" questioned Luffy.

"Because we are dead does not mean with don't watch the people we care about," said Tom.

"As for the answer to your question," started Olvia. "Sanji has not lost someone close enough to be here."

"I see," said Luffy.

"You need to go back," said Bell-mere. "My daughter needs you."

"You do know Luffy has to do something before he can commit to Nami," said Ace. "Travis told us to make sure Luffy does not die. Maybe he had something to do with Luffy's current state."

"Who's Travis?" asked Luffy.

"Someone you will meet in the future," replied Ace. "For now, don't worry about it."

"Now it is time to return," said a familiar voice to Luffy.

Luffy turns around. He notices Aron and Innes standing there with sad smiles on their face. Next to Innes is a small young boy.

"We reunited after death," said Aron. "Please, Luffy end Fearghas' reign of terror. Defeat him and his dark allies."

"It is the only way to save the universe," said Innes.

"It's time to go," said Bell-mere. "By the way, don't upset my daughter or will haunt you!"

Luffy sweat drops as he laughs nervously, but he soon becomes serious.

"I won't," replied Luffy.

"By the way, take this paper," said Tom.

"What is this?" asked Luffy.

"It's a special paper that can transport between realms," explained Tom. "Give it to Nami."

Luffy nods as he sighs and looks at the group.

"We are sending you back," said Ace. "When this happens, your body will restore itself before the damage."

"Good luck and don't get yourself killed again," said Hiluluk. "Otherwise, you will force me to use these needles."

"Don't let him, trust me," said Kuina.

Ace approaches Luffy. Ace punches Luffy across the face as Luffy blacks out and disappears.

"You know," started Yorki. "All you had to do was tap him."

"Where's the fun in that," laughed Ace.

'_Good luck, Luffy,'_ thought Ace as he slows his laughing.

*SC*

Fearghas clashes with Zoro and Sanji as the three fighters continue their battle. Zoro swings his swords, but Fearghas blocks the attack as his guns reappear in his hands.

"How did he," started Zoro only for him to stop when Fearghas uppercuts him.

Hands appear on Fearghas' arms as Robin grabs Fearghas' guns to stop him from pulling the trigger.

Sanji swings his right leg to kick Fearghas in the face, but he raises his arms resulting in Sanji hitting Robin's arms.

Robin releases her technique as she feels pain and falls down.

"I'm sorry," said Sanji as he turns to Robin.

However, this move proved a mistake as Fearghas shoots Sanji at the chest. Sanji soars across the street towards a build. Franky catches Sanji before he hits the building.

Brook attacks Fearghas head on, as he tries to slash the black hair man with his sword. Zoro attacks from Fearghas' right side. The two swordsmen attempt to overpower Fearghas, but Fearghas manages avoid further attacks. Fearghas appears behind Brook shooting the skeleton from behind. Chopper strikes Fearghas in Horn Point, but the black hair man manages to stop Chopper's advance. Fearghas releases his gun, dropping them to the floor, as he lifts the reindeer and slams Chopper into the ground.

Fearghas immediately grabs his guns as he points them at Chopper. Suddenly, something hits Fearghas at the back of his head. He turns around noticing Nami behind him.

"Strong Right!" yelled Franky.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" shouted Usopp.

Franky launches his hand from Fearghas' left while Usopp attacks from the right. In a flash, Fearghas raises his guns and shoots at Usopp and Franky. Both attacks explode just before his target causing them to fall backwards. Franky's attack stops half way as Fearghas' attack ripped through Usopp's plant.

"I had enough of this," said Fearghas as he stares at Nami. "You are coming with me."

"You wish!" shouted Nami as she swings her Clima-Tact.

The staff hits Fearghas in the neck, but the black hair man does not move.

"I think you should stick with those thunderbolts. You are physically weak," said Fearghas.

"How about me?" shouted Toranu as he kicks Fearghas at the neck from behind causing Fearghas to slam into the ground.

Fearghas jumps back up as he slams the top of his head into Toranu's chin. Toranu spits out blood as Fearghas points both guns into Toranu's chest.

"Dark Shot!" shouted Fearghas.

The attacks hit Toranu at blank point. Toranu lands on his knees and then he falls down onto the ground face first.

Fearghas turns towards Nami again as he smirks.

"Now where were we," said Fearghas.

"Gust Sword!" shouted Nami as she sends force of wind against Fearghas.

Fearghas manages to stay standing as he withstands the force of the wind. Fearghas smirks as he places his gun back into his holsters. He punches Nami in the stomach causing her to gasp for air. He does not knock her out, but the force is enough to cause her to land on her knees.

Fearghas reaches for Nami's head when a sudden force disrupts him causing him to look to his right.

The Straw Hat crew watches the source of the force with shock on their faces. Even Toranu stares in shock as Luffy slowly stands back up.

"It cannot be," said Fearghas with wide eyes. "You should be dead!"

Luffy stands up as his wounds begin to heal. Gold steam forms around Luffy's body as he slowly opens his eyes.

"No more," said Luffy. "You will harm my nakama, no more!"

Luffy charges at Fearghas with amazing speed, as he appears in front of the shocked Fearghas.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Twin Pistols!" shouted Luffy.

A burst of energy erupts from Luffy's attack hitting Fearghas in the chest. Luffy's physical arms hit Fearghas, shortly after, sending Fearghas into a building.

Slowly, the Straw Hat crew approach Luffy with many of them having tears in their eyes.

Nami latches herself onto Luffy. Luffy slowly wraps his arms around her. To Nami's surprise, Luffy's golden steam feels warm to her.

"I thought I lost you," said Nami.

"I'm back," replied Luffy.

"We need to concentrate on the fight," interrupted Zoro.

The crew returns their attention towards the direction Fearghas went towards. Surely, but slowly, Fearghas appears from the rubble. His endurance surprises many members of the crew, but fatigue begins showing from him.

Fearghas draws both of his guns as he looks at the Straw Hats and Toranu.

"All right," said Fearghas. "This shall be the final fight."

A black aura surrounds Fearghas as a thunderstorm forms around Mystic Island. Fearghas shouts as he charges at the Straw Hats, who prepare for the final fight against Fearghas.

"Daibutsu Giri!" yelled Zoro.

"Flanchet Strike!" shouted Sanji.

"Gigantesco Mano!" shouted Robin.

"Fire Bird Star!" shouted Usopp.

"Kakuho: Elf!" yelled Chopper.

"Frank Fireball!" shouted Franky.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" yelled Brook.

"Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" yelled Nami.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Rifle!" shouted Luffy.

Toranu gathers wind in his hand and launches a powerful attack in a small sphere.

Fearghas gathers all the strength he has as he places each gun side by side.

"Crow Blaster!" shouted Fearghas as he unleashes a powerful wave of energy in the form of a crow.

All of the attacks clash causing a massive explosion to occur. Mystic City blows apart as the result of the attack.

A few minutes pass as the dust clears. The Straw Hats stand next to each other. The members who relied on close combat attack received the most damage compared to those who relied on distance. However, each of them pants as they try to catch their breath.

Unfortunately, Fearghas also remains as he tries to stand. He used a decent amount of power to overcome all of his opponents. However, he will not fall until he completes his mission.

Fearghas tightens the grip on his guns as he charges at the Straw Hats.

Immediately, the Straw Hats and Toranu rush towards Fearghas. Luffy and Toranu end up clashing with Fearghas first as the three fighters exchange punches, sword swings, and gunshots. Zoro and Sanji follow next, forcing Fearghas to fight all four at once. Brook slashes Fearghas on his back as Franky punches Fearghas in the face. Robin runs close, but still a certain distance as she crosses her arms. Hands appear around Fearghas' stomach as Robin begins punching Fearghas in the stomach. The hands disappear as a line of black clouds with lightning strikes Fearghas like a whip by Nami's Clima-Tact. Chopper slams his hooves into Fearghas' back. Fearghas tries to counterattack, but Usopp fires multiple Pop Greens. The plants attack Fearghas stopping him from attacking.

Toranu kicks Fearghas in the stomach followed by a punch to the head from Luffy.

Fearghas yells in angers as he swings his right gun into Luffy's chin and kicks Toranu in the stomach. Fearghas jumps into the air as he shoots the other Straw Hats forcing them to back away.

Usopp prepares his Kuro Kabuto to shoot at Fearghas. However, Fearghas appears to Usopp's left. Fearghas kicks Usopp in the stomach causing Usopp to spit out blood with his eyes widen. Usopp fall into the group barely able to move.

"Usopp!" shouted Robin.

Robin crosses her arms as she attacks Fearghas.

"Doce Fleur!" shouted Robin.

Twelve arms form on Fearghas, but the black hair man begins shooting each arm forcing Robin to release her techniques. Fearghas appears above Robin as he shoots a series of attacks hitting Robin as a result. Robin falls onto the ground breathing heavily as blood seeps through multiple wounds.

Fearghas stops above Robin as he aims both guns towards her head.

"You will be the first casualty," said Fearghas.

Suddenly, Luffy and Sanji kick Fearghas sending him away from Robin. Toranu and Zoro also return as they slash Fearghas at multiple parts of his body. Chopper runs to Usopp as he checks for injuries.

"No," said Usopp in a low voice. "Robin needs it more. He only kicked me hard."

"You might have internal bleeding," said Chopper.

"Robin," said Usopp.

Chopper nods as he runs to Robin.

Meanwhile, Brook and Franky charge towards Fearghas, who manages to dodge the attack. Fearghas aims his guns, but Toranu and Luffy attack him before he has a chance. The three fighters begin fighting as the combine might of Luffy and Toranu begins overpowering Fearghas.

'_How could I be losing?'_ asked Fearghas. _'I have to separate them.'_

Fearghas disappears as a black hole swallows him. Fearghas reappears behind Toranu smacking him in the head. Toranu lands on the ground holding his head. Luffy begins an assault on Fearghas as he tries to stop him.

Sanji strikes Fearghas from behind allowing Luffy to attack Fearghas.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

Each punch Luffy launches releases a burst of energy. Luffy even adds haki into the technique allowing him to damage Fearghas even more. Fearghas spits out blood as the attack continue. Suddenly, multiple black holes as Luffy's attack go through them.

Sanji yells as Luffy's attack hit him from behind. The Straw Hat captain notices his mistake and stops attacking.

"Sanji!" shouted Luffy.

Sanji lands on the ground. Luffy's new strength even managed to injure Sanji. Sanji remain conscious, but he is unable to move his body.

Chopper continues to treat Robin's body.

Fearghas notices Chopper's attempts to heal his comrades. He figures the reindeer too dangerous to leave alone. The medical treatment might not heal his comrades immediately, but the purpose is to kill his opponents.

Fearghas kicks and then shoots Luffy during the captain's shock. Fearghas appears near to Chopper.

"Run Chopper!" shouted Robin.

However, Robin's efforts go to waste, as Chopper is not fast enough to react to Fearghas' attack. Fearghas shoots Chopper causing him to bleed from his stomach. The attack does not pierce Chopper since Fearghas is only trying to weaken. Fearghas knows he needs his remaining power to fight the stronger enemies.

Fearghas attempts to finish both Chopper and Robin, but Franky and Brook attack Fearghas. Nami unleashes her wind to push Fearghas further away from Chopper and Robin.

"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!" shouted Brook.

"Franky Radical Beam!" shouted Franky.

Franky and Brook unleash powerful attacks. Fearghas realizes he does not have enough power to stop both attacks. However, he has more than enough to dodge. Fearghas knees Brook in the stomach, if he had one. The black hair man grabs Brook and tosses him towards Franky's attack.

Franky realizes Fearghas' strategy, but it is too late to stop the bulk of the beam. Franky's Radical Beam hits Brook. To ensure the skeleton's defeat, Fearghas adds his own beam attack to Franky's attack. Brook lands on the ground barely conscious without the ability to move his body.

"Damn it!" shouted Franky.

Franky looks towards Fearghas' direction, but he notices the man missing.

"Right behind you," said Fearghas as he aims guns at Franky's head and shoulder.

Franky ducks his head as Fearghas shoots both of his guns. Fortunately, Franky manages to dodges the fatal attack to his head, but Fearghas second attack goes through his left shoulder. Fearghas trips Franky causing the shipwright to land on the ground on his back. Fearghas aims both guns towards Franky head.

"Milky Ball!" shouted Nami as she creates numerous sea clouds.

The attack intercepts Fearghas' shots. Fearghas turns his attention to Nami. He aims at her leg since he needs her alive.

"Mirage Tempo!" shouted Nami as she completely disappears.

"Rengoku Oni Giri!" yelled Zoro as he strikes Fearghas across his chest.

Fearghas spits out blood, but he manages to refrain from falling.

Zoro turns around and begins unleashing a series of attacks. Fearghas begins dodging each attack as best as he can while occasionally blocking with his guns. Fearghas shoots his guns, but Zoro dodges the attacks. A bolt of lightning hits Fearghas on his back allowing Zoro to slash Fearghas on the chest again.

"I'm back!" shouted Toranu as he slams a blue sphere into Fearghas' chest.

Fearghas lands on the ground breathing heavily. Luffy returns jumping into the air.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Yari!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy's double attack slams into Fearghas' chest causing more damage to the area.

"He's weakening," shouted Zoro. "He is unable to perform those black holes as quickly as before."

Fearghas jumps back up, but he stumbles for a second. Luffy begins striking Fearghas as Toranu attacks Fearghas from behind. Zoro joins the fray as the three fighters attempt to bring Fearghas down.

Fearghas show anger on his face as he yells.

"Wide Blaster!" shouted Fearghas unleashing a short range, but wide attack.

The attack hits Luffy, Toranu, and Zoro sending off balance. Fearghas charges forward, but notices that he passes three dark clouds.

"Thunder Trap!" yelled Nami.

Fearghas feels lightning course through his body after he passed the three thunderclouds. Fearghas barely manages to turns his body around in midair as he aims his right gun towards Nami's shoulder.

"I'm tired of your damn lightning!" shouted Fearghas.

The black hair man shoots at Nami with a powerful attack. However, Fearghas realizes what he did too late to stop the attack.

"Oh crap, there goes the navigator," said Fearghas.

However, Luffy grabs Nami as he tries to get her out of the way, but the attacks rushes too quickly hitting Luffy in the back. Luffy takes the full force of the attack, but the force of impact hits Nami.

"Damn," said Toranu as he and Zoro charge at Fearghas.

Toranu and Zoro attack Fearghas together as the two fighters try to get a critical hit.

"Ul-Tora Gari!" shouted Zoro.

Zoro unleashes an attacking with the aura of a tiger's head. Fearghas manages to dodge the attack, but Toranu kicks him in the jaw sending the black hair man to the ground. Fearghas slides across the road as he stares at Toranu and Zoro.

Fearghas shots forward, as Toranu and Zoro prepare to defend themselves, but the attack never came.

"What happen-," started Zoro, but he stopped his sentence.

"What's wrong?" asked Toranu.

Toranu looks down and notices a black hole in front of Zoro's stomach. Fearghas transport both attacks to go through Zoro.

"Zoro!" shouted Toranu.

Toranu tries to get to Zoro, but Fearghas cuts him off by kicking the red hair boy into a building.

"Multi-Strike Blast!" shouted Fearghas.

Fearghas unleashes a volley upon Zoro as the swordsman takes the attacks directly. His arms, legs, torso, and head receive damage.

Fearghas appears above a weaken Zoro as he aims his gun to finish off the swordsman. However, once again Toranu interrupts the black hair man.

A red aura surrounds as Toranu strikes Fearghas.

"**We will beat you together as one!"** shouted an unusual voice from Toranu.

"Luffy," said Nami. "Are you okay? Luffy!"

"I'm fine," coughed Luffy as the gold steam disappears. "Are you okay?"

Nami nods her head in the yes motion.

"You didn't have to do that," said Nami with tears in her eyes.

Nami tries to get up, but pain shoots through her back. Nami fall down as a result. She realizes the impact of the attack has left her unable to move for a while.

"You're hurt," said Luffy.

"I'm okay," replied Nami.

Nami touches Luffy's back and notices a great deal of blood.

"Luffy! You're hurt badly!" shouted Nami.

"Don't worry, I can still fight," said Luffy. "No matter what happens, don't give up your dream."

"Don't say it like that!" shouted Nami. "Nothing bad is going to happen! We will make it out of this together!"

"Here," said Luffy.

Luffy digs into his pocket. He hands Nami a blank piece of paper. She stares at the paper, then to Luffy.

"What's this?" asked Nami.

"Always keep it," said Luffy.

Luffy's face gets closer to Nami's face. Their eyes lock despite the heat of battle.

"Nami," said Luffy. "I love you."

Luffy kisses Nami on the lips. The kiss is short, but to Nami it still meant so much to her. Soon, Luffy releases the kiss as he slowly stands.

"Luffy," said Nami as she tries to get up, but fails. "I love you too."

Luffy smiles as he turns around.

"I'll be back," said Luffy.

Luffy's body begins release gold steam as he prepares to aid Toranu. He looks around and notices all of his crew defeated. He knows he must end this fight before anyone dies.

Fearghas slams Toranu into the ground. The red hair boy increased his powers, but Fearghas shows himself to be stronger.

Suddenly, Luffy punches Fearghas in the face sending the man soaring into a wall.

Luffy helps Toranu to stand as the two fighters look at each other. They turn their gaze to Fearghas, who slowly stands. Luffy and Toranu slowly walk towards Fearghas as he does the same. The ruin city shows battle scars as the three fighters approach each other.

"It's just the three of us," said Fearghas.

"It ends now," said Toranu.

"Nobody hurts my nakama," added Luffy.

Fearghas aims his guns, Toranu swings his katana, and Luffy launches his fist. Fearghas hits both Luffy and Toranu as the two young men hit Fearghas. Both side hit a wall from the force of the impact. However, neither side stay down for long as they stand and charge. Fearghas and Toranu use their teleportation as Luffy uses his speed. A shockwave occurs as they clash again. Once again, a series of attack exchange between the three fighters.

Luffy kicks Fearghas in the stomach as Fearghas shoots Toranu. Luffy swings his right fist towards Fearghas, but the gun wielder head butts the rubber man. Normally, Luffy would be fine from such an attack, but for some reason Fearghas' head butt actually hurt Luffy. Toranu reappears as he slams his fist into Fearghas' face.

Luffy charges at Fearghas using all the might that he has.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Bazooka!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy hits Fearghas in the stomach causing considerable damage. Fearghas slams through multiple buildings until stopping at a river.

Luffy lands on one knee breathing heavily. Toranu grabs Luffy and flashes to Fearghas' area.

Luffy and Toranu stare at the unmoving Fearghas. Toranu lightly taps Fearghas, but he does not move.

"I think this is over," said Toranu.

"Finally," said Luffy.

Toranu walks towards Luffy. However, he stops the moment he hears noise behind him. Toranu turns around and notices Fearghas barely standing up.

"Impossible," said Toranu with wide eyes.

"Congratulations," said Fearghas. "You have beaten me. However, I will have the last laugh. If I can't have the navigator, then nobody can."

Fearghas jumps towards the sky.

"This is looking familiar," said Toranu. "Seriously, when a villain can't win, do they really have to do this?"

"Ultra Beam: Crow's Diamond!" shouted Fearghas.

'_I have to get everyone off the island,'_ thought Toranu. _'But, I might not have enough to save everyone.'_

Toranu runs to Luffy in order to take him to safety.

"MY CREW FIRST!" shouted Luffy.

Toranu wants to argue with Luffy, but he sees the determination in Luffy's eyes. Toranu nods as he disappears in a flash.

*SC*

Toranu reappears next to the Thousand Sunny.

"I'm going to regret moving an object of this size," said Toranu to himself.

Toranu disappears along with the Thousand Sunny. Soon, he reappears away from the island. He is far enough to avoid Fearghas' attack, but close enough to allow him to get back to the island with minimal effort.

In less than ten seconds, Toranu manages to get everyone except Luffy back onto the ship. Soon, he returns to Mystic Island for Luffy.

Toranu grabs Luffy as he concentrates to return to the ship. However, nothing happen causing Toranu to panic.

"No!" shouted Toranu. "I don't have enough to return to the ship!"

*SC*

The Straw Hat crew watch as the attack comes closer to the island. Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs forcing the crew to look for cover as the shockwaves causes the ship to rock back and forth. Any crewmember capable of standing had to cover for those who could not stand.

"Luffy, Toranu!" shouted Usopp.

"No, this isn't fair!" cried Nami. "We just got Luffy back from the dead. We can't lose him again!"

The crew cries for about twenty minutes. Nobody moves hoping Toranu will appear with Luffy telling the crew that he was sorry for being late. However, Toranu never came with Luffy.

After another hour, the crew agrees to leave the area before the Marines arrived. They also decided to stay hidden until the events pass over since survivors of Mystic Island will point out that the Straw Hats fought a powerful enemy.

They begin their journey to another island without their captain.

*SC*

"Hey, wake up," said a voice. "Luffy, wake up."

Luffy opens his eyes as the voice continue to pester him. He slowly sits up as he begins looking around him. He notices that he is inside a cavern with a few beds. The place is not clean, but seems like a cozy area.

He turns to his right and notices Toranu staring directly at him.

"Toranu, where are we?" asked Luffy.

Luffy suddenly remembers the last attack Fearghas launched towards the island.

"My nakama, where are they?" asked Luffy in a panic.

"Calm down Luffy," said Toranu. "Listen, your crew is fine. All of them are alive."

Luffy sighs as he turns to Toranu once again.

"Where are we?" asked Luffy.

"Well, um, the least I should say is we are alive," said Toranu.

"Good, both of you are awake," said a voice gaining the attention of Luffy and Toranu.

An elder man walks into the room towards Luffy and Toranu. He has a white beard, with white hair. The man wears a brown cloak, which covers his whole body.

"My name is Orion," said the elder man.

"I'm Luffy," replied Luffy.

"I know," said Orion.

"Toranu, do you know him?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, I do," responded Toranu.

"Toranu?" questioned Orion. "That is the name you chose?"

"What is it to you old man?" asked Toranu.

"You chose your mother's hair color for your disguise," said Orion.

"Are you going to pick at everything I do?" retorted Toranu.

"So what if I am," laughed Orion.

Orion turns serious as he looks at Luffy.

"Luffy, I have an offer for you," said Orion.

Luffy tilts his head to the right, but nods as Orion hands him an envelope.

"Um, I think you should tell him instead of have him read," said Toranu.

Orion sighs as he begins telling Luffy about Fearghas' and his allies. Luffy's eyes narrow at Fearghas' original goal.

"Fearghas is still alive," said Orion. "He might not return anytime soon, but he will be back."

"Fearghas was one of my former apprentices, who fell into darkness," explained Orion. "I'm asking for your help, Monkey D. Luffy. I want you to help me fight against Fearghas as his allies. You can save your world and the entire universe from danger. I chose you because your heart is pure."

"Fine," said Luffy. "I'll help. But my crew."

"I cannot take them. They are strong. They showed in the fight against Fearghas, but I cannot operate with too many people. For now, we should operate on a small scale," said Orion.

"So mystery plan," said Luffy.

"Why did Travis choose you," said Orion as he sweat drops.

"How long will I be gone?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know," said Orion. "It could be weeks, months, or even years."

Luffy sighs as he nods his head in a yes fashion.

"Don't worry, if everything goes well, you will see your crew again," said Orion.

Orion turns to Toranu as the two stare for a few moments.

"Please, drop that disguise," said Orion.

"Fine," said Toranu.

A puff of smoke occurs. Toranu's red hair changes to yellow. His blue eyes remain the same color as six unusual marks appear on Toranu's cheeks with three on each side.

"Cool!" shouted Luffy. "How did you do that?"

"Just a technique," replied Toranu. "By the way, Toranu is not my real name."

"What is it?" asked Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"It's Naruto," replied the now named Naruto.

*SC*

"Wakey, wakey," said a man with red hair.

Fearghas opens his eyes as he slowly sits up.

"Look who else got beaten," laughed the red hair man.

"Wotan, what are you doing here?" asked Fearghas.

"You should be on your knees begging me," said Wotan. "I saved your ass before you died."

"Fine, thank you," retorted Fearghas. "Now, where are we?"

"Your home," said a dark sinister voice.

Fearghas' eyes widen as he slowly turns around.

"My lord," said Fearghas. "I'm sorry, our former master's new apprentice intervene. I'll go back and take the navigator. I'll find the Crystal of Power."

"Ha, and what lose again," said Wotan.

"Shut it," said Fearghas.

"Enough!" said the sinister voice.

Both Fearghas and Wotan stop their argument as the mysterious person, who stares at Fearghas and Wotan turns around.

"You two failed your missions," said the sinister voice. "So did you."

A second mysterious person walks towards Fearghas and Wotan. Like the first mysterious person, the shadows protect the identity of the second person.

"I'm sorry my lord," said the second person. "I didn't think the saiyan was that strong."

"Excuses!" shouted the first person. "You three are to return headquarters and wait for further orders."

"Yes, my lord."

*SC*

"Where do we go now?" asked Usopp.

Four days passed since the events of Mystic Island. Since then, the crew has been distraught from the loss of their captain. They read the newspaper indicating the Marine's investigation and their thoughts about the involvement of the Straw Hats.

"Nobody knows about Luffy," said Zoro. "Once they do, who knows who will come after the rest of us. Each of us has bounties. Without our captain, numerous pirates and bounty hunters will come after us."

"How about Alabasta?" asked Nami.

"But, Robin might not be invited," said Usopp.

"I'm sure we can talk to Vivi about that," said Nami. "Right now, it might not be safe to stay at this part of the sea, especially with the wounds we each have."

"I agree with Nami," said Robin. "After things calm down, we might return to our journey."

Nami sighs as the crew prepares to leave the second half of the Grand Line.

Suddenly, a small yellow glow appears from Nami's pocket. She digs into her left pocket as she takes out the same piece of paper that Luffy gave her. The paper stops glowing as she slowly opens it up.

On the paper is a horrible drawing of Luffy's head as if he drew it himself. Below it is three letters followed by her name.

"IBB, Nami. What does that mean?" asked Nami. "It might be an acronym."

"Robin!" shouted Nami.

"Yes," replied Robin.

"Do you have an acronym book?" asked Nami.

"Yes I do," replied Robin.

Robin walks towards Nami as she sees the paper in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Robin.

"Luffy gave it to me," said Nami. "There seems to be an acronym, but it could mean anything."

"I'll be back," said Robin.

Nami looks at the paper again as she reads it.

"I'll be back, Nami," said Nami.

Nami turns her head to Robin.

"You don't think is he's alive," started Nami.

"It could be," replied Robin. "But, all we can do is wait."

Nami nods her head as the two women head back to their duties.

Nami turns around looking at the head of the Thousand Sunny.

'_If you are alive,'_ thought Nami. _'I'll make sure to keep us together, until you come back.'_

Nami stares at the ocean as a warm breeze passes by.

'_I'll wait, Luffy,'_ thought Nami.

End of Book 2

The Golden Fighter

*SC*

**A/N: The Golden Fighter is now finished. However, the main story is yet to be finished. Some people might be confused with the 'End of Book 2' part. In fact, many people might wonder why Naruto is in the story, even if it is in disguise. Every story I do on this site is connected to each other through most of the original characters I create. My other story, 'The Red Fox' is the first book in the series. This series will have multiple characters from different series work together. I always wanted to do something like this, so, here I am creating one big story.**

**Anyways, I hoped everyone enjoyed 'The Golden Fighter.' Now on to my next story.**


End file.
